The Cursed Angel
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: A little Project. Basically the props are from Out of Control but with some changes, obviously. Tsukunexharem
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm trying for another crossover and I know it may be pretty much the same as "Out of Control". I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any other changes that I could make aside from the powers.

I don't own squat so don't sue me.

"Speech"

**"Inner Moka or another transformed monster"**

Chapter 1: Monsters vs. Angel

Tsukune Aono. Your average 15 year old. Literally average, if you count him getting straight C's on every one of his high school enrollment exams, which required A's or B's. However, thanks to his dad, he was finally able to find an academy that he could go to. Though, it might have been a better thing if the old man hadn't found out about this school from a pamphlet dropped by a passing priest.

However, something couldn't be helped, as his parents heard none of his objections about the academy. And so, Tsukune was riding a bus toward the academy. He was dressed in the normal school outfit the mandatory tan pants with a pair of blue tennis shoes. His white undershirt was worn under a green jacket and a red tie around his collar that could be worn with the outfit. He himself had spikey brown hair and light brown eyes.

As he sat staring at the packet in his hand, he couldn't help but sigh as he thought of his friends who were going to their own high schools. However, his musings were cut short, as a voice, which came from the driver, spoke up.

"Hey kid." When he saw he had Tsukune's attention, he continued. "Are you a freshmen at Youkai Academy?"

"Yeah…" Tsukune casually responded.

"Then you should be mentally prepared." The driver spoke. "It's a terrifying school."

"Huh? You mean like…" Tsukune began, but before he could continue, his phone began ringing, so he reached into his right pocket and withdrew the phone. Looking at the screen, Tsukune recognized the name, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Tsuki-chan. I heard from Auntie, but are you going to Youkai Academy?" His cousin, the girl, known as Kyou asked.

"Yeah…" Tsukune replied.

"Since my favorite cousin is attending that school, I did some research on it." Kyou said. "That school is…" She began, but at that moment, the bus entered a tunnel, and the signal was lost.

"Hello? Kyou-chan?" Tsukune said into the phone, trying to find if the connection had held a bit. "Hello?" However, no reply came, so with a sigh, Tsukune closed the phone and placed it back into his pocket. After a few more moments inside the tunnel, the bus came out and Tsukune looked at where the tunnel had ended.

The landscape had greatly changed, the most prominent on the land being the dead trees all about. The water had a red color to it, no like a tint, but like it was made of blood. The sky seemed peaceful enough, but that was the only similarity to what it was like before the tunnel.

"This is like a totally different world after we entered the tunnel." Tsukune mused out loud as he looked at the bus stop, which happened to be a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. "What the hell is this place?" He wondered, looking towards the large building in the distance.

"Be careful, young man." The driver said, before closing the door and driving back towards the tunnel.

"Oh, yeah, I need to call Kyou-chan back." Tsukune remembered out loud, dropping his bag and reaching for his phone. When he pulled it out, and dialed the number, however, he only heard a beeping, meaning there was no signal. "I still had reception before we entered the tunnel though. Weird isn't it, pal?" He seemed to have asked to his coat zipper. From under his coat slithered out a black and purple snake, but it wasn't just a snake, it was a cobra, the deadliest snake in the world On its head were three white, comma-like marks in a circle.

The serpent stared at its master with it's yellow, slitted eyes for a moment before slithering into the back of his clothes.

With a sigh, Tsukune closed the phone again, and once again slid it back into his coat pocket. Deciding that he might find some answers, and maybe a phone, at the building in the distance, he chose to head walking for a while, he noticed the woods that he was travelling through looked a lot more dense than before. However, Tsukune chose to ignore it. He failed to notice a strange sound coming from behind him until he felt something slam into his back. Acting on instinct, he turned as much as he could, and seeing someone else, grabbed hold of him or her and took the brunt of the fall.

When Tsukune had finally stopped tumbling, he reached out with his hand, trying to find something solid to push against to stand up. However, when his hand came into contact with something, he squeezed it, and realized it wasn't the ground, since two things happened. One, the thing he had squeezed felt soft, like skin, and two, a gasp was heard, a female one if he guessed right.

Looking up, he found his hand was actually resting on a girl's upper thigh, dangerously close to her skirt. He then heard the girl speak, in a soft tone that he found very appealing.

"Sorry, my eyes went blurry 'cause I'm kinda anemic." She said, while brushing some of her pink hair out of her face. When she did, she also opened her eyes, and Tsukune finally saw her completely. She wore an outfit he knew was standard for girls at Youkai, a tan skirt, white under shirt, and a green over jacket. He noticed that around her neck, was a strap of leather, which had a silver cross chained to it. She had pale skin, while her cheeks were a little flushed, and she was looking at Tsukune with her green eyes.

At this point, only one word registered through Tsukune's mind when he saw the girl. 'Woof…' However, his thoughts were cut short, when suddenly, the girl moved, and he remembered where his hand was. The girl suddenly got a shocked look on her face, and jerked her knees together, although Tsukune's hand was stuck in between her legs.

"Um, um…" The girl said. Tsukune withdrew his hand from between her legs, and moved away.

"Sorry, I thought my hand was on the ground." He said. At that point, they both noticed a bit of blood on his hand, probably from a stray rock on the ground.

"Oh no, you're bleeding…" The girl said, as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small cloth. She moved forward, intending to clean the blood off his hand, but it was then that she caught a whiff of his blood. Her eyes widened, and she started shaking a bit, before placing a hand on her chest. "No…this scent…My body is…"

'Hm, scent?' Tsukune thought, and he then took a small smell of the girl's hair, and gained a pleased look on his face. 'The scent coming from the hair is nice…' But before he could think anymore, she reached out and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, because I'm a…Vampire." She said, as she moved forward, and quickly bit his neck. After a few seconds the scared boy realized that the cute girl was biting his neck and sucking his blood, "EEEEEEEEEE!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD!" Tsukune screamed while running back and forth with blood squirting out of his neck. The girl watched him go with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

"Are you from Youkai Academy too?" The girl asked after he calmed down a little bit. When he looked back up, he found that his bag had been knocked open during the crash, and she had picked up his information packet.

"Yeah, but I'm only a freshman…" Tsukune responded.

"That's great, I'm a freshman too!" The girl suddenly said, getting an excited look on her face.

"I see…" Tsukune said, not quite sure why she was suddenly so happy.

"Erm…do you hate vampires?" The girl suddenly asked, while she stood and fidgeted a little, like she was almost afraid of his answer.

'_She's joking…right?' _Tsukune thought nervously. Standing up and brushing himself off, he answered her. "What's wrong with that? I love vampires! So it's interesting since you bumped into me." he yelled hysterically, It was then he felt the girl jump on him, making him loose his balance and fall back onto the ground.

"I'm so happy!" The girl suddenly said, as they fell. When they had hit the ground, she was straddling him, holding herself on her hands with his waist between her knees. "Then will you be my friend?" She suddenly asked. All Tsukune could do was nod for his brain lost all motor control due to the position they were in. "I'm really glad…I don't know anyone here and I was feeling worried. Oh, I'm Moka Akashiya."

"I'm Tsukune Aono and this is Kuroi." Tsukune replied, glad that he had finally learned this girls name. His cobra popped out from his blazer collar and gave Moka a brief bow before returning to his domain.

"EEEK! You have a pet cobra and it stays in your shirt!?" She screeched after leaping off of him. Tsukune nodded.

'_I'm going to spend my high school days with this beautiful girl, I think I'm finally getting some good luck.'_ Tsukune thought, with a quick glance to the school.

(Later, at the school)

"Hello, everyone!" Tsukune's teacher said. "Welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome."

'Hm, the teacher seems to be friendly enough, but…' Tsukune thought.

"I am sure everyone already knows this, but this is a school for monsters!" Ms. Nekonome said, making Tsukune double take for a second.

_"Monsters, huh? I should have figured Moka wasn't kidding, but how the hell do I get out of here without having to kill anyone." _Tsukune thought, before he continued listening to the teacher.

"As of now, the world is under control of humans." Nekonome continued. "For us, monsters to survive, we have to coexist with the humans!" Tsukune thought about saying something to the teacher, but the she kept right on talking, so he let it go for a moment. "For that reason, school rule number 1: All students must be in their human form unless special situations arise." Tsukune sighed a bit, realizing that not too many people would be suspicious of him, with everyone else looking like a human.

"School rule number 2: No other student should know your true form. Understood? Everyone should follow it well!" Nekonome finished.

"Boring rules…" Said the guy to Tsukune's right, identifiable by his slicked-back, brown hair.

"You are…" Nekonome said, looking at the class roster. "Saizou Komiya-kun, right?"

"Why don't we just eat those humans?" He replied. "That's what I'd do, teacher."

Tsukune heard this and whimpered softly, while rubbing his hands together under the desk. 'Is this guy serious?' He thought.

"But you shouldn't do that." Nekonome responded. "Because the school's staffs and students from head to toe, are all monsters. We're inside a secret barrier. Any unsuspecting humans who enter, will be killed on the spot." At this, Tsukune looked at the teacher, and moved his right arm, accidentally thumping it on the desk.

_"What does that mean about me?"_ Tsukune thought. Saizou looked at Tsukune and his over-sized tongue moved around outside of his mouth.

"Now that you mention it, I smelled a human scent just now…" Saizou commented, while still looking at Tsukune. All Tsukune did in reply was glare at Saizou and flip him the bird, making him turn back toward the front with a smirk.

At that moment, the door to the classroom slid open, and someone began speaking. "Sorry for being a bit late!" A female said, and when Tsukune heard her voice, he stiffened, letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Oh, and you are?" Nekonome asked the girl. It was then that she stepped into the classroom, and Tsukune saw that it was indeed who he thought it was.

"I'm Akashiya Moka." She said, standing in front of the class, smiling. Most of the male population in the class was thinking along the lines of what one boy actually said out loud.

"This girl is hot; don't you think she's cute?" Tsukune smiled when he saw Moka, and lifted his hand to give her a small wave in acknowledgement. However, when Moka saw Tsukune, she expressed her happiness at seeing him by lunging at him.

"It's Tsukune! We're in the same class? I'm so happy!" Moka cried out happily, while the rest of class looked shocked beyond belief.

Tsukune had a shit-eating grin on his face.

(Later)

Tsukune and Moka were walking down the halls of Youkai, Moka literally clinging to Tsukune's arm. Tsukune himself was still trying to figure out if this was really happening to him, or if it all was a horrible nightmare.

_"What is this? A dream?"_ Tsukune wondered to himself, while he was on the receiving end of quite a few glares. _"It's a little hard to believe a school for monsters exists but, then again, It shouldn't really surprise me."_

When they were both outside, Moka had insisted they get something to drink. While Tsukune got soda, Moka had decided to grab a can of tomato juice. After opening the drinks for them, Moka took a sip of her drink, while Tsukune did the same.

'Jeez, if she's really a vampire…she sure hides her form pretty well.' Tsukune thought, while he continued to sip his drink, Moka doing the same with her tomato juice.

"You're Moka Akashiya, right?" A voice suddenly asked, while someone walked out from behind a nearby pillar. Swallowing his mouthful of orange soda, Tsukune looked over and saw it was none other than than the juvenile, Saizou. A second later, Saizou moved forward, and grabbed hold of Tsukune's shirt and lifted him about a foot in the air.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried, as Saizou held the other boy up. All Tsukune did was glance boringly at the bigger male.

"Can you tell me why a beautiful lady like you is hanging out with such a guy like this? Moka-san. " Saizou asked Moka, his gaze going to Tsukune's face. "If you ask me, I'd guess his monster form is so weak, he can't even fight his way out of a paper bag. GYAAAH!!" He dropped Tsukune and grasped his hand, which had two puncture marks on it. He looked at Tsukune to see his snake slither into his sleeve.

"You might wanna get that checked, I told Kuroi not to use enough venom to kill you but you'll feel like shit for another week unless the venom gets extracted." Tsukune suggested.

"Are you okay Tsukune," Moka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Tsukune replied. Moka smiled at this, and they both turned to leave. Saizou stood where he was, "Enjoy your friend, while he's alive." He said while his outstretched hand flexed, showing grotesque, bulging muscles along his fingers and the back of his hand.

(Rooftop)

Tsukune and Moka stood on one side of the academy roof top, Tsukune facing one direction, leaning forward on the railing. Moka was facing the other way; her back was against the railing.

"That was scary…How did you not freak out, Tsukune?" Moka asked, showing she really was curious about her friend.

"My parents knew that I wouldn't be one of those "standing out" students but the quiet guy is often mistaken for trying to act cool, so they had me take some self defense classes like tae-kwan-do, jujitsu, kung-fu, and the typical karate." Tsukune casually remarked. "Are all monsters that freakin strong?" Tsukune asked, while he looked toward Moka. She couldn't help but smile, and flick Tsukune's nose playfully.

"You're a bit weird." She commented. "It's like you're seeing a monster for the first time." Tsukune didn't reply to that, but Moka seemed to remember something at that point. "That's right Tsukune, what kind of monster are you? Oh yeah, giving out the identity of our true nature is against school rules, sorry about that." Moka said. "I take back my question."

"But you already told me that you're a vampire." Tsukune commented.

"I wasn't aware of the rules back then." Moka replied, her face flushing a bit in embarrassment from being caught.

"But you sure don't seem like the kind of vampire from movies and novels and stuff like that." Tsukune said.

"Only right now." Moka responded. "But look at this." She said, pulling her jacket and shirt apart a bit, showing the Rosario, as well as a little more of her cleavage.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune questioned in a squeaky voice, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Showing you the rosario on my chest." Moka answered, getting a heavy sigh from Tsukune. "Once this rosario is taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters." Moka finished.

"Strongest of all…?" Tsukune mused, wondering what she meant by that.

"That's why this is a protective seal…I can't even take this off myself without consequences." Moka commented.

"It's okay." Tsukune said, catching Moka's attention. "Even if you're a little scary…Moka-chan is still Moka-chan." Tsukune, who had been looking out over the school grounds, turned to Moka, to see the girl suddenly jump towards him and hug him fiercely.

"Thank goodness!" Moka said. "You're my first friend, Tsukune! Also, one more thing…" Moka said, while she moved back, her arms still on Tsukune's shoulders. "You're my first."

"First?" Tsukune asked, genuinely confused on what she meant.

"Until today, I've only imbibed tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so…Sucking real blood like that…Your's is the first real blood that i've ever drunk…" Moka said, almost dreamily, while her hands crept toward the boy. "That sweetness, fragrance…That feeling…I can't forget them! And a girl never forgets her first time" She said, while placing her head on his right shoulder.

"Moka-chan...I...um," at that instant Tsukune was slammed right into the wall leaving cracks on the cement with his right side implanted into it. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Moka chimed with her right hand out and her left on her blushing cheek. Moka ran towards the door "Let's go explore some more," She yelled to her friend who was still one with the wall.

"Ah, okay, that one hurt" Tsukune said before pulling himself out of the wall. He pulled himself together and quickly ran to catch up to his new friend/crush.

(The next day, Bus stop)

Tsukune stood outside of the school, his bags in one hand and a resignation letter in the other. _"I don't really know if this school is right for me…"_ Tsukune thought. He sighed, and turned, heading toward the bus stop.

"Tsukune!" Tsukune turned around and found Moka had just arrived. "I felt that you were…acting strange, so…" Tsukune lowered his head with a sigh,

"I was thinking of going to a school for humans." Tsukune said out loud.

"Humans?" Moka asked.

"Even though you're a good person Moka-chan, I'm not sure it's possible for me to attend this school." Tsukune said, facing Moka.

"You can't!" Moka suddenly shouted, rushing forward, and grabbing hold of one of Tsukune's bags. "You can't got to a human school!"

"Moka-chan?" Tsukune said, while the two tugged at his bag.

"I hate humans." Moka suddenly said. "I went to a school for humans during junior high. I was lonely because humans don't believe in monsters. I was different from everyone…It'd be better if I didn't exist! I kept thinking about such things." Moka lifted her head, and looked at Tsukune. "But you told me it's alright even if I am a vampire!" She said, tears leaking down her face. "That's why for the first time, I didn't feel alone…"

"What if…" Tsukune suddenly said, catching Moka's attention. "What if I am one of those humans that you hate, would you still accept me?"

"Wha...?" Moka said, thinking she might have heard wrong.

"I'm a human. A different human, true, but a human none-the-less." Tsukune said, softly. "I only got into this school because of some mistake." He said. Moka took her hands away from Tsukune, and backed up a bit.

"No way…" She said. "Humans shouldn't be able to enter this school…"

"I guess you did show that expression…" Tsukune commented. Moka made to reach forward.

"Is this true, Tsukune?" She asked.

"Stay away from me!" Tsukune suddenly said, giving Moka a glare. "You hate humans, don't you? Maybe I don't really want a monster friend after all." Tsukune said, making Moka gain a shocked look.

Tsukune turned, and after grabbing his bags, moved away from Moka. After several seconds, Moka snapped out of her shock, and quickly followed after him.

After a while of walking, Moka came into a small clearing, where she saw someone waiting. However, it wasn't Tsukune, like she was hoping.

"Where're you off to, Moka-san?" It was Saizou. Moka stopped moving, and quickly came up with an answer.

"I'm very busy right now so if you'll please excuse me." She said, hoping he would back down. However, she was sadly mistaken, since Saizou only laughed at her.

"I can't stand it anymore!" He suddenly yelled, his tongue lashing out, and his body beginning to bulge. The bulging completely shredded his shirt, leaving only his pants, and when it was done, Saizou had changed completely. His body had grown and bulged out, showing huge amounts of muscle, while he had metal pieces along his forearms, knuckles, and around his collar bones. **"This is my real form, i'm an orc."** His tongue quickly shot out, and Moka screamed out loud.

(A little ways away)

Tsukune stood in front of the bus door about to leave when he heard a scream that he recognized as Moka. quickly apologizing to the bus driver, he ran as quickly as he could towards the direction he heard the scream come from.

(Back with Moka)

Moka had her back against the tree. After a tongue lashing from Saizou, she was covered from head to toe in saliva. Saizou was in front of her, leering at his supposed prey.

"**What's wrong? Won't you transform, Moka-san?"** He asked, speaking in a playful tone. **"Or are you too frightened?"**

"It's against school rules to show our real form!" Moka replied forcefully.

"**We're outside of school, so it's fine!"** He responded, playfully dancing around. Suddenly, his tongue flew out again, grabbing hold of Moka's leg, and swinging her, intending to smash her into a nearby tree.

He was interrupted when he heard the sound of birds screeching and a voice screaming "CHIDORI!!!" His arm was blocked by Tsukune holding what looked like lightning in the palm of his right hand.

"That's enough." Tsukune ground out, the lightning dissipating. "Stay away from Moka-chan!" He shouted, standing and facing Saizou.

"**What did you say?"** Saizou said, moving closer to Tsukune. **"You fool!"** Suddenly, Saizou lashed out, smashing into Tsukune's left side, forcing him to fly down a small hill. **"It doesn't matter what monster you are, you're pathetic no matter what!"** Saizou shouted.

"Tsukune!!!" Moka suddenly shouted. She dashed past Saizou, and quickly slid down the hill after Tsukune.

"**Hey, wait up!"** Saizou shouted, quickly following after.

(Bottom of the hill)

Tsukune landed on his stomach, his clothes were shredded from the rocks and bushes of the hill and his skin wasn't faring any better. He glanced upwards and immediately saw the sign marking the bus stop, and couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle. "Figures that i'd end up here. Kuroi, get to safety." He ordered and the cobra slithered out of his sleeve and behind a tree.

"Tsukune!" He heard, making him turn strain to turn his head and see that Moka had arrived down the hill. She immediately got beside him, and hugged him to herself, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Tsukune. The difference between humans and monsters are just too much."

"Moka-chan…" Tsukune rasped.

"I'm a vampire. Sucking blood and harming humans." She said. "Back in my previous school, what I had really wanted was a friend…being human or monster doesn't matter." She spoke, brushing some tears from her eyes. "But I guess it really is impossible."

"**What the hell are you doing?"** They heard, and Moka turned to see Saizou had finally managed to make it down after them, "I told you to stay away from her,"

Moka held Tsukune closer to her chest and silently prayed while Tsukune's thoughts were more dark. _"Spread...Give me...__**your power!**__"_

The ground beneath them suddenly exploded in a flash of purple and black flames. Saizo watched as the flames semmed to spiral around Moka and Tsukune.

The flames somehow made the sillouettes of them turn black and Tsukune's began to rise. His shirt and jacket were shredded by the dark holy power, and Moka's sat still. Saizo also noticed that there was a strange tatoo on his right shoulder that looked like a cirle of three tomoe. They were glowing a fiery orange and...moving? The orange, flame-like marks slithered around the right side of his body and then the purple-black flames dispersed, revealing Tsukune standing with black, flame-like tattoos covering the right half of his body.

"**Please move aside, Moka-chan." **Tsukune said, gently pushing her away.

"Tsukune, you're a ghoul?" She fearfully asked. Tsukune gently placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"**I'm not as weak as you claim, Saizou."** Tsukune commented, smirking at the gargantuan juvenile in front of him. Saizou only laughed out loud at that.

"**If so, how was I able to knock you all the way down here?"** He commented, laughing the whole time.

"**I had to take the blunt of the hit; otherwise, Moka-chan would have gotten hurt."** Tsukune said.** "Now, however, I don't have to worry so much about that. But I'll say this; you must be out of your mind if you think you stand even a snowball's chance against my strength."**

"**Shut up!"** Saizou yelled, swinging his arm from above to try and crush Tsukune who merely raised his hand and caught the giant fist which caused the ground beneath him to crumble into a crater. Saizo and even Moka were flabbergasted at his display of strength.

**"What the hell?"** Saizo exclaimed.

**"You're scared? I thought that you were tougher shit than that, Oh well,"** Tsukune commented. He grabbed Saizo's hand with both of his own and threw him onto the side of the hill he just fell from like he was a pebble.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked.

**"I'm still me, Moka-chan. I'm just using the power of my curse as my gift,"** he said simply..

They heard a loud grunt from Saizo's direction and saw him lifting a huge boulder over his head. He hefted the rock up and threw it at them with all of his might.

Moka tried to run out of the way but Tsukune grabbed her wrist and told her not to worry. He stared at the incoming projectile and after a moment a his right eye changed, the sclera turned black while the iris turned a sickly yellow. After another moment, pitch-black flames shot from his eye and melted up the center, causing the boulder to split in half. The flames died down and Moka saw that a tear of blood was flowing down his changed eye.

**"I don't get it. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"** Saizo hysterically screamed.

Tsukune sinisterly glared at him with his miscolored eyes, **"I am one of God's many children. Much like you."**

Tsukune walked towards him but his hand accidentally got hooked on Moka's rosario and with a soft tug, it snapped off.

**"Oops,"** He said while stupidly looking at the cross.

"The rosario came off…" Moka said, as the area around them began changing. An aura of pink energy spread out, turning the water purple and sky blood red. She seemed to age several years, giving her a more defined figure(despite the situation, Tsukune focused more on her chest and her butt). Her hair changed from its light pink to pure silver, and her eyes changed from green to blood red.

After it was done, Saizou was the first to speak.

"**What's with her? She's like a totally different person!"** He commented, Tsukune also noticing the change in atmosphere around them also commented, **"She's not Moka Akashiya!"**

"**Moka-chan…"** Tsukune said, suddenly remembering what she had said earlier

(Flashback)

"_Once this rosario gets taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire, the strongest of all monsters."_

(Flashback end)

"**Could this be a true vampire, like she meant…?"** Tsukune wondered out loud. Suddenly, the bats covering her scattered, revealing her transformed state for all to see.

"**It's just like the rumors say…"** Saizou said. **"That terrifying aura, the silver hair, her red eyes. She's the legendary S-class monster; The Vampire!"** He shouted.

Moka merely brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and then spoke, looking right at Saizou. "**You are the one who woke me from my slumber, huh?**" It was more of a statement than a question.

"**What's wrong with my body…It couldn't be…I'm trembling just from looking at her!"** Saizou commented as Moka stretched her arms behind her back. **"No way!"** Saizou shouted, while Moka jumped about a bit to flex her leg muscles. **"Go for it! Who cares if it's a vampire!"** He shouted, in an attempt to strengthen his ego.

Moka merely yawned, before locking her gaze on Saizou. "**Know your place**." She commented. All Saizou could do was give a confused look, before Moka slammed her left foot in his face, causing him to fly back and slam into the hillside. When the dust had settled, Saizou was sitting ungracefully on the ground, completely out of it.

_**"She's completely different from the Moka-chan before, her power is more fierce, and colder…"**_ Tsukune thought as Moka lowered her leg to the ground. **"Overwhelmingly strong, but… which is the real Moka-chan?"** He wondered as said girl was walking towards him. Tsukune tensed slightly, fearing that he was going to have to fight.

"**There's no reason for you to be afraid of me I wouldn't dare hurt someone with blood as delicious as yours**." Moka said. "**I owe you a big thank you for helping earlier**." Tsukune relaxed somewhat, until Moka reached out rubbed her hands along his clavicle, near the point where his power originated. "**What strange powers! You don't have the same type of aura that other monsters have. Just what kind of monster are you**?" She asked.

**"Like I told him, I am one of God's many children. I have the abilities of one who has fallen in his eyes. I...am a cursed angel."** Tsukune commented.

Moka nodded, "**Well, either way you are very interesting Tsukune Aono, I think I'll keep you around for a while, you just keep babysitting the other Moka for me**" She said before taking the rosario and snapping it back into place on the chain hanging from her necklace. In a shimmer, her silver hair turned pink and her blood-red eyes changed to grassy-green, returning her back to her normal appearance.

"Oh, Tsukune, you're alright. Thank goodness." She said slightly groggily. Tsukune could only nod and will the flame-like marks to recede into it's dormant state, his eye changed back as well. "Tsukune...?" Moka said, looking at her hero shyly and questioningly. Tsukune sighed with a smile and began his tale while they walked towards the school after grabbing his bags.

"It all started when I was thirteen years old. I was with my middle school group on an archeological field trip to a temple of a cursed snake deity. I accidentally separated from them and somehow made it to the temple's sacrificial chambers, that's where the weirdness began."

(Flashback)

_"Peachy! I got lost and I end up in the place where people had their throats cut." Tsukune muttered to himself as he fixed his backpack._

_"OUCH," He bellowed. He looked at the ground to see that a purplish-black snake had bitten his leg._

_**"Come!" **__A voice echoed through his head._

_"Who said that!?" Tsukune loudly asked to the empty room._

_**"Come closer, little boy,"**__ Tsukune looked at the statue of a giant snake that looked poised to strike. On the snakes head were three tomoes in a tight circle._

_He slowly walked closer until he was directly in front of it. He began to admire it until he felt strange_

_"Whoa," he muttered. He was beginning to feel dizzy._

_**"My poison courses through you, boy. If you want to live then you must bargain for your life,"**__ The snake statue gleefully exclaimed._

_"What? But I don't have anything that you would possibly want," Tsukune groaned when his stomach felt like it was being crushed._

_**"Ah but you do. Your services will be greatly profitable,"**__ The statues eyes glowed and the snake that bit him before became intangible and dove into Tsukune's chest. Tsukune screamed as he felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder and when it passed he looked at the symbol on the statues head that appeared on it._

_"What the hell have you done to me?"Tsukune screamed. The statue said nothing, as if its posessing spirit had disappeared._

_"Tsukune!?" A teacher's voice yelled. He turned and left the temple unaware that the small purple/black snake was following him._

(Flashback end)

"After my return home, I began obsessing over religious legends to find any resemblance to my own power. I eventually found out that the deity had given me the Curse mark of Heaven, a seal that contains colossal power and the ability to transform me into a monstrous abomination of an angel. I was tracked down by the serpent that bit me and he's been hanging around me ever since." He kneeled and placed his hand on the lower trunk of a tree to allow Kuroi to slither up his arm and settle around his neck. "The serpent deity has yet to tell me what it wanted in exchange for giving me this power." He grumbled in irritation. He wrapped his arm around Moka's waist and leaped up the hill to where his bags were. He unzipped one to pull out a white muscle shirt and put it on. He gently grabbed Moka's hand and walked toward the school. After Tsukune and Moka had reached the school building, Tsukune's hand scraped a dead tree branch elicting a small cut. He raised his hand to his face and before he could wipe the blood off, Moka grabbed his wrist and licked it clean. After she let his hand go she started sniffing the air.

"I really can't resist your scent…" She commented drunkenly, making Tsukune's eyes widen.

"What did you say, Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked.

"Forgive me, Tsukune!" Moka suddenly said, and before Tsukune could ask what she meant, Moka lunged forward, and bit onto his neck.

"OUCH, MOTHER OF HELL!!!" Tsukune yelled. However, at that time he was also thinking to himself. _"What in the name of God have I gotten myself into?"_

A.N: This is just a little something that's been flying arund in my head for a few months and I wanted to throw it out there. Please give me your honest opinions of this baby and if I get enough compliments, I'll continue to update on this. Also, I will try to get the next chapters of Iron Guardian and Out of Control up as soon as I can.

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Facing a Succubus and the Angel ascends

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own The Curse Mark of Heaven. They are the property of their respective creators.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka**"

START READING OR I'LL KICK SOMEONE'S ASS!!!!

It was early in the morning for the students at Youkai Academy, as they all awoke to begin their day. So were slower to get up, dragging themselves out of bed and getting ready for school. Others practically leapt out of bed, eager to get the day done.

However, our attention lies with one student, named Tsukune Aono. He himself wasn't a morning person, as he pulled himself out of bed in a manner similar to a slug. Tsukune walked to his bathroom, making sure his shoulderblades were covered by the towel he would be using, having discovered the scars the night before. He walked through the halls, noting all the other students there, most of them were different from the night before, which they commented to each other.

After finishing his daily shower, Tsukune moved back to his room, and dressed in his usual outfit, sans the shoes, he traded them in for a pair of black sandals that wouldn't be torn apart when he fully transforms.

While walking, he constantly kept thinking to himself. _"This sucks; I can't believe I have to wait a full month for the bus to come back. Oh well, I guess I don't have much choice. Until then, I guess I gotta keep a low profile. And kick some ass if I 'need' to!"_ He thought wiht a smirk.

At that point, a couple of the male students stopped and looked behind them, and Tsukune overheard part of their conversation.

"Look, it's the incredible new student…" One started.

"Moka Akashiya." A second one finished.

"She's beautiful, so beautiful." The Third one commented. Tsukune didn't turn around, he just kept on walking. He didn't know that Moka was moving at about the same pace, until she caught sight of Tsukune. She smiled and moved forward at a quicker pace.

The three boys thought that Moka had smiled at them, and they immediately rushed forward, all with cries of "Moka-chan!" However, they were soon disappointed, since Moka moved right past them and jumped onto Tsukune's back.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka cried out with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tsukune was slightly surprised at this, and blushed a bit at the closeness of Moka to himself.

"Good morning, Moka-chan…" Tsukune replied, as he walked toward the school with her still on his back. Behind them, the three boys started making angry comments.

"Damn! What the hell?!" The first freak commented.

"It's that Tsukune Aono guy!" the second said.

"He might not look like it, but he has the power to beat that juvie monster, Saizou Komiya!" The third one spoke.

Tsukune, who had heard every word, resisted the urge to comment on that. _"Technically, that wasn't all me, but…"_

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Moka said, before she realized that they needed to get to school. "Let's go!" She said, quickly grabbing his arm, and pulling along with her. The three boys behind them saw this, and decided to comment once again.

"They're holding hands?!" The first one questioned, very loudly.

"I'm so jealous!" The second stated, just as loudly.

"It burns!" The third shouted while covering his eyes.

"It's not fair!" All three shouted.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a girl was hiding nearby, using a tree on the other side of the path as cover. As she moved away from the tree a bit, the motion made her rather large assets jump a bit. The only other traits about her that stood out were her light blue hair, and the small purple bow holding it up.

(With Moka and Tsukune)

A little ways along the path, we find Moka and Tsukune walking toward the school building. She wasn't on his back, anymore, but they were still close together, just going slowly forward.

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka suddenly said, causing Tsukune to look toward her. When she saw she had his attention, she continued. "I think it must be lonely to for you to be in a school full of monsters, but if something is troubling you, please don't hesitate to let me know." She said, turning toward him. "I'll do my best to help where I can."

"Don't worry so much about it, Moka-chan. I may not be a normal monster, but I'm pretty sure I'm not entirely human if yesterday is any indication." Tsukune replied referring to his mark. "I will admit, you scared the hell out of me when you turned into a vampire, but I'm glad you're so nice." Tsukune admitted.

Moka blushed a bit at his praise, then suddenly stiffened. "I can't…" Moka suddenly said, catching Tsukune's attention again. "I overslept and haven't had my breakfast, so…" She continued, before suddenly leaning toward Tsukune, who caught her in his arms.

"What are you...?" Tsukune started, but he was cut off by Moka.

"Sorry…" She said, before moving forward, and biting into his neck. OW! OW! OW! OW! SHE FREAKIN' DID IT AGAIN! SHE FREAKIN' DID IT AGAIN!" He hysterically screamed while thrashing his arms at his sides. When she had removed her fangs, Tsukune backed up, holding his neck where she had bit.

"Moka-chan! I'm not your damn personal cafeteria." Tsukune said, before moving along the path at a much quicker pace. Moka was left behind, holding a finger to her chin.

"Tsukune!" She called out, but he was too far along to hear her.

(Further ahead)

As soon as Tsukune had made it a good distance away, he stopped moving so fast, before stopping nearby a little pond. Moving his hand away from the area where Moka had bit, he wasn't too surprised to see only a small mark.

"Damn, there may not be a wound thanks to her saliva's healing properties, and it doesn't hurt much, but…she should ask before she snacks. Well, Moka-san is a vampire after all." Tsukune spoke, mostly to himself. "And that other Moka is her other side…Man, what the hell am I doing in a place like this?! Oh yeah! I have an extremely powerful cursed tatoo on my clavicle and a cursed snake under my shirt and then there's the ever adorable Moka-chan."

At that particular moment, his musings were cut short when he heard a girl suddenly cry out. He looked around the area he was in, and immediately saw a girl near the edge of the pond, looking like she had collapsed.

"Someone…" She said. Tsukune moved toward her, intent on helping if she needed it.

"Excuse me…" He said, hoping to get her attention.

"All of a sudden…" She said, evidently to Tsukune. "I got a little dizzy…" Right then, the girl lifted her head, and Tsukune saw that she had an adorable face, much like Moka's. However, where Moka had green eyes, this girl's were a deep purple, and her short blue hair was held up by a purple ribbon. "I'm sorry, but could you lend me a hand?"

"Sure, not a problem." Tsukune responded, moving forward, and offering her his hand. Once she was on her feet, she leaned in toward Tsukune, appearing that she had yet to regain her bearings. "Are you alright?" Tsukune asked, but instead of a verbal answer, the girl moved even closer, pressing her large chest onto his. Tsukune suddenly froze up when she started moving her body back and forth, whether on accident, or on purpose he had no idea.

"What's wrong?" The girl suddenly asked, seeing him suddenly shudder.

"Nothing." Tsukune quickly replied, turning his head. He was unable to hide the light blush on his face. "Well, how about I take you to the infirmary?" he asked with a very shakey yet kind smile

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said. It was right about then that Tsukune managed to glimpse the rather evil smile suddenly appear on the girls face.

(School roof)

Moka was alone on the roof, thinking back to the incident from earlier, and Tsukune's words to her. Now that she had thought about it, she had realized the flaws in what she had done.

'I'm really hopeless. When I smell Tsukune's blood, I can't control myself at all.' She thought to herself. 'In any case, I have to apologize!' With that thought, she turned and moved toward the stairwell, and down into the main school.

(Main school)

"I'm sorry to be a bother to you, Tsukune-kun." The girl suddenly said, as Tsukune was helping her through the hallways.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tsukune said. Suddenly, he stopped moving, and so did the girl, since she was holding onto his arm. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked, a little suspicion in his voice. The girl gained a somewhat neutral look on her face, before she suddenly smiled, and waved her hand, like waving off the question.

"Geez, aren't we in the same class?" She asked.

"Huh, really?" Tsukune asked, since he himself was not too sure.

"Yes." The girl said, looking off to the side, almost like she was seeing how the class was seated normally. "See?"

"If you say so…" Tsukune said. The girl just cocked her head to side, and then she started laughing. 'I've gotta remember, even though she's a cute girl with a big set of assets…she's a monster.' Tsukune thought. Again, his thoughts were broken, when the mystery girl pitched forward again, forcing Tsukune to catch her again. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry." She said, even though she had not moved from her position. "I've been weak ever since I was born. Sometimes, my breasts will…" She continued, leaving the last part hanging.

"Breasts?" Tsukune squeaked with a noticable twitch in his eye.

The girl then pushed her chest right into Tsukune, and started pushing herself up on one foot. "Squeeze just like this, like it's about to burst! It's bouncing…It's squeezing…See, so much…" She said, while she continued to pump her chest up and down against Tsukune's, while she thought to herself. 'Wow, he's got a nice build. Wait! Something's moving?" She decided to ignore it for now.

Unknown to her, the snake under Tsukune's shirt began slithering towards its master's collar to frighten off the seducing female.

Tsukune himself was thankful his hair hung down in front of his face a bit, since it helped to hide the blush on his face. 'She may be a monster girl, but she sure feels nice.'

"Tsukune-kun." The girl said, stopping her bouncing.

"Yeah?" Tsukune asked, looking down toward her.

"Look at my eyes." She said, raising her head, and meeting Tsukune's gaze. "I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Please be my friend." At these words, Tsukune felt his mental control slip, and before he knew it, he had grabbed Kurumu in a huge hug. Said girl couldn't help but giggle out loud.

"That's right, it doesn't matter if they're a monster or human." He found himself saying. Internally, he was trying to fight against whatever was controlling him, but he was having a lot of difficulty.

"Tsukune…" Was suddenly heard, and when Tsukune and Kurumu looked up, they saw Moka. She had just arrived in time to see Tsukune flirting away with some girl she didn't know. "Who is that person?"

"My, aren't we in the same class?" Kurumu asked, already knowing the answer. "Right, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yeah…same...class…" Tsukune found himself saying. Again, Tsukune's body acted on it's on, by grabbing hold of Kurumu and pulling her close to him. Because of their closeness, and his own internal struggle regain control, Tsukune completely missed the shocked look pass Moka's face.

"Let's go, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu suddenly said. "Class is about to start." Again, Tsukune felt the push on his mind, but this time it wasn't as strong, but still, it was powerful enough to keep him from saying what he wanted to.

"Okay…" Tsukune said, letting Kurumu pull him by his arm.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to stop the two from leaving.

"No, I won't wait for you." Tsukune was forced to say. "Because Moka-san will treat me as her breakfast." Again, due to his position, he didn't see a look of shock pass Moka's face. "What the hell is causing me to do this?"

"That's so mean! Treating you as her breakfast." Kurumu added her two cents. "Let's get going, before you get eaten."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukune responded. "Damn, I don't mean these things."

Moka could only watch, with a look of sorrow on her features, as Tsukune left with this other girl. "Tsukune…"

(Classroom)

"Among famous novelists who are cat lovers, Uchida Hyakken stands out!" Nekonome said, pointing to a name on the board as she went on with the lesson. However, a few students weren't paying complete attention to the lesson.

"So that girl is Kurumu-chan…" Moka thought. "What is her relationship to Tsukune?"

"What the hell was causing me to say those things?" Tsukune thought. "Geez, I need to talk to Moka-chan later."

Kurumu was also thinking, before she looked at Moka, and gained a smirk. _"She's looking."_ At the moment when Kurumu and Moka's eyes met, a wave of electricity immediately began flying between the girls and clashing in the middle. _"Just a bit more."_

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "My, looks like it's time. Then we'll end here for today." Nekonome said, and with that, she walked out of the room. Tsukune immediately stood up and turned around. "Moka-san." He said, only to stop when he saw Moka's empty desk.

(School hallways)

Moka stood off to one side of the hallway, holding a fresh can of tomato juice. With a little more force than necessary, she popped two holes in the can, one on each side, before taking a sip of the red liquid.

_"Geez, he's gone head over heels for her."_ Once she had finished with her drink, she took a breath, only to hear a voice she was beginning to dislike.

"You're a vampire, right?" Moka looked up to see none other than Kurumu sitting midway up the railing, looking down. "That's one of the rumors, Moka Akashiya-san." Kurumu said, while she leapt off the railing, landing gracefully in front of Moka. At this point, the three males from earlier added their comments into what was happening.

"Did you just see that?" The first male asked.

"Yes, they're bright blue!" Male number two commented about her panties.

Then, the third male spoke. "There's that, but the most important are those bouncing breasts!"

"Her body is so small, yet why are her breasts so big?" Stooge number one said, stating the obvious.

"It must be from the lineage of 'milky way' breasts!" All three shouted together. It was about then that all the surrounding males began to stare at Kurumu, most at her chest area.

"I came here to challenge you." Kurumu said to Moka, while she began to move forward.

"A challenge?" Moka questioned. It was about then that Kurumu had moved to Moka's right side, where she continued speaking.

"You are in the way of my grand plan." Kurumu said.

"Plan?" Moka once again questioned.

"Yes, to turn all of Youkai Academy's boys into my love slaves." Kurumu elaborated. "The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" She called out, while the boys all stood behind her, with pulsating hearts in their eyes.

"Eh?!" Was all Moka could say to Kurumu's strangely named project.

"This is the succubus Kurumu Kuruno's flawless plan!" Kurumu said, while she swayed her body back and forth, making her chest bounce around, deepening the attention she was getting from the boys around her.

"Um, isn't it against school rules to reveal your true identity?" Moka suddenly asked.

"But you, Moka Akashiya." Kurumu said, completely ignoring Moka's previous question. "Instead of falling for me, all the boys are falling for you instead."

Moka raised her hands in defense. "Ignoring that, the school rules…" Moka started, but Kurumu would have none of that.

"I won't forgive you. My charms shouldn't have lost to you!" Kurumu said, as a literal aura of energy surrounded the two.

The students around the girls were commenting on the whole thing. "They're going at it!" One said. "It's going to be a massacre!" Another spoke.

"That's why I've decided to steal your little boyfriend, Tsukune Aono, from you, and beat you completely!" Kurumu said, moving away from Moka.

"But…This has nothing to do with Tsukune!" Moka said, trying to keep her friend out of the current problem.

"Ah, found you." Was suddenly heard from outside the gathered group. "I was looking everywhere for you, Moka-chan." Tsukune said, moving towards the center of the gathering.

"This'll be hell." One boy commented.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." A second one said.

"How melancholic." Another one said.

Moka turned around, and faced her only real friend at the Academy. "Tsukune…"

"Well…" Tsukune said. "It's about earlier…" That was as far as he got, before he was, once again, glomped by Kurumu.

"Tsukune-kun!" She yelled while she pressed her body up against Tsukune. Tsukune gently took her arm in his and moved Kurumu back.

"Sorry, but I really have to talk to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied.

"Allure." Kurumu muttered suddenly, snapping her gaze up to Tsukune's eyes. Once again, Tsukune felt his control slip for the umpteenth time that day. This time, however, the effect wasn't as strong as before, but he still had a problem throwing off the feeling.

"There wasn't anything to talk about…" He said in a somewhat mechanical voice, showing his partial resistance to the effect.

"Tsukune, let go of her!" Moka said, trying to break him out his current situation.

"Why?" Was all he asked, but during that one word, a slight strain was heard.

"Why what? She's dangerous!" Moka replied, hoping this time he would see reason.

"No she's not…" Tsukune responded, the strain in his voice amplified by a small amount.

"I just noticed that you smell really good, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu suddenly decided to comment. "Yes, just like a human." She added, narrowing her eyes at Moka. "His blood must be tasty. That must be why you were having him for breakfast."

"That's not it!" Moka cried out. "I'm not using him or anything, I just…" However, she was cut off by Tsukune.

"I see." He said, but if anyone would notice, they would have seen him trying to close his own mouth. "That must be why Moka-san wanted to befriend me, just to drink my blood." Moka gained a shell-shocked look at this point. "Just like this morning…" Tsukune said, wondering _"Why can't I shut my freakin' mouth?"_ _"_I guess I'm just a breakfast for Moka-san."

"No, you're wrong!" Moka suddenly said. She said nothing for a moment, until tears started leaking down her cheeks. Just as quickly, Moka turned and ran, her sobs echoing through the hallways. Kurumu saw all this happen, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Moka Akashiya is crushed!" She said haughtily.

(Later, in the infirmary)

Kurumu sat on one of the beds, a long pointed tail wagging around her, and whooping out loud at her supposed victory. _"Yahoo. Yay, I did it! I made that floozy cry!"_

Tsukune sat off to the side of the bed, recalling all the events of that day, trying to figure out what had caused them. _"What the hell was with me, saying things like that to Moka-chan?"_

_"Moka-san's tearful face is just priceless!"_ Kurumu continued in her head.

'Now that I think on it, every time I did or said something I didn't mean to, Kurumu looked me in the eyes.' Tsukune thought, before he decided on something else. 'No matter how I look at it, I should have kept my mouth shut.' And with that, Tsukune stood up from his chair.

"Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu said curiously.

"I gotta go apologize to Moka-chan." Tsukune replied to her unasked question.

"Wait!" She suddenly yelled, jumping towards Tsukune and burying his face in between her breasts causing him to freeze. "You must be feeling depressed, Tsukune-kun. But it's alright, because I'll comfort you." What she failed to notice was that Tsukune was having a hard time breathing, thanks to her practically smothering him.

(Outside the school)

Moka sat on one of the steps, feeling miserable about what Tsukune had said to her. During this time, she had begun to wonder about her intentions on befriending Tsukune.

"Do I really just want Tsukune's blood?" She wondered out loud. The more she thought about it, the closer she came to crying again. "I don't even know what is what anymore." After a short time, Moka heard another voice.

"**This isn't the time to be depressed**?" A proud girl's voice exclaimed. Moka looked down toward her rosary, and saw a sudden glow over take the cross, while the center gem gained a crimson-red cat-like slit. "**Tsukune is only enchanted by that succubus' spell. It's called 'Allure', and he's merely being controlled by it, though for how much longer, I don't know."**

"What's this?" Moka asked. "The rosario…"

"**Those who receive the succubus' kiss will be subservient, and their energy will be sucked from them until they die**." The voice from the rosario continued.

"That can't be!" Moka cried out.

"**Hurry**." The voice said, before the glow faded, and the center gem lost the slit.

"Hurry?" Moka wondered. "Where to?" When she received no answer, she began to worry. "Hey!" She cried out, but to no avail. Suddenly, realization dropped on her like a ton of lead. "Tsukune!" With that, she stood up and ran back into the school.

(Infirmary)

"Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asked, while said girl loomed over top of him. Currently, he was laying on one of the infirmary beds, while Kurumu straddled him.

"Don't move." She said, her face completely flushed.

"But, I…" He said, trying to find a way out of his current situation.

"I'm…also very nervous." Kurumu said. Tsukune could only look at her with a surprised look on his face. "You'll be the first one I've tried this ability on." For the umpteenth time that day, Tsukune felt his control slip, and just like before, the slip wasn't complete. "That's why… Don't run."

'Damn, I have to move.' Tsukune thought.

"Alright?" Kurumu asked, moving her lips closer to his. Suddenly, right when her lips were about to meet his, Tsukune quickly moved his arms behind the girl and pulled her into a hug, her head to the side of his. "Not like that…Not so tightly!" Kurumu cried out. When she tried to move back from Tsukune, she found he still had an iron grip on her. Sighing, she placed her arms around Tsukune as well. "Be gentle, alright?"

"Finally." Tsukune said, catching Kurumu's attention. "It took some help, but I stopped whatever the hell was holding me."

'How could that be?' Kurumu thought. 'One more 'Allure'!' She thought, while trying to move away from Tsukune again, this time trying a little harder. Again, she found out that Tsukune's grip on her was still iron-clad.

"I said such horrible things to Moka-san, even though it actually wasn't me..." Tsukune spoke softly.

"Is that woman so great?" Kurumu said, shocking Tsukune. "I even did something like this!" She continued, pushing against Tsukune's hold even harder. "I acted weak for you! I humiliated myself for you!" At this point Tsukune loosened his hold, allowing Kurumu to push him onto his back, while she sat up straight on top of him. "Now i'm mad!" She cried out.

Suddenly, a pair of dark purple wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Even the pointed tail from earlier, which had vanished, made its reappearance and not only that her fingernails extended to almost 10 inches long.

"It was Kuroi that helped me break your hold," Tsukune said, he held his hand up to show two small holes on his wrist.

"You bastard, i'll destroy everything that's related to that woman!" Kurumu yelled, lunging toward Tsukune.

At that point, the door to the infirmary slammed open. "Stop it!" Was heard, and both Tsukune and Kurumu saw that it was Moka who had entered. However, before anything else could be said, Tsukune pushed himself sideways off the bed, landing in front of Moka, before jumping and kicking her in the stomach and sending her out the window.

"Moka-san, what is going on with her?" Tsukune asked, when he saw they had a moment.

"We have to get out of here Tsukune." Moka said. "Kurumu's true nature is a Succubus. Her gaze has the power to enslave men."

Realization hit Tsukune at that point like a ton of bricks. "So she made me say all those horrible things to you." Tsukune asked, before they both heard Kurumu's laughter, signaling her return. In a sudden move, Kurumu's tail lashed out, wrapping around Tsukune's neck, and pulling him out the window.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried, jumping out and grabbing hold of Tsukune as well. Kurumu continued flying along for a while, before the strain of carrying two people took its toll. It was about then that her tail released Tsukune and Moka, allowing the two to fall. Tsukune, thinking quickly, grabbed hold of Moka and landed in a crouched position with her being held in his arms bridal-style

Now that they were safely on the ground, Moka looked up at Tsukune. "Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked. Before she could get her answer, their other guest lowered herself down to so that she was hovering a couple yards off the ground.

"Alright." Kurumu said haughtily. "I'll just kill both of you together." She continued, her fingernails glistened in the light of the moon above them. With that, she charged at the two, intent on trying to slice right through them. Tsukune managed to extend his arm out and Kuroi launched himself out of his master's wrist and did a U-turn. He opened his mouth and from his throat launched a long, slender object and Tsukune caught it. He yanked one end of the object and it turned out to be a black katana with silver edges. He managed to block Kurumu's assault.

"Damn! Do the words 'nail file' mean anything to you?"." Tsukune rhetorrically asked as he examined her claws. He twisted himself around and flung Kurumu off of him.

"Were you hurt, Tsukune?" Moka asked. Tsukune turned to Moka, who smiled at him. "Thank goodness. Seems that you're fine." Suddenly, her expression turned more serious. "Tsukune, you have to take the rosario off my chest. At this rate…" Moka stated, leaving the sentence hanging.

He sheathed his new blade and slipped the sheath between the back of his belt and pants before grabbing hold of the rosario, Tsukune pulled it, hoping it would pop off like the other day. Sadly, he was utterly floored when the rosario stayed firmly attached to its chain on the belt-like necklace on Moka's neck.

"It ain't coming off." Tsukune said with a bit of panic in his voice.

Moka was also confused. "How could that…"

"It came off the other time, right? Or was I just delirious from the curse mark?" Tsukune asked. Before he could say anything else, Kurumu's cackling drew their attention again.

"Moka Akashiya. The rumor of you being a vampire is only to trick guys, right?" Kurumu asked, her ego getting the better of her. "It's just as well, you two can die in each other's arms!" She yelled out, charging at the two.

"No!" Moka cried out, pulling Tsukune toward herself. "Spare him and kill me instead!"

Kurumu's expression changed from an almost evil smirk, to a full blown scowl. "You're still trying to protect your precious food, Moka Akashiya!?" She screamed.

"You're wrong!" Moka shouted in reply, stopping Kurumu in midair. "It's not that I want his blood! I want to protect Tsukune! I don't want to lose him!" Moka continued, Tsukune listening to every word. "Because he's my first precious friend!"

Tsukune's eyes widened at this, and with a small smile, he steeled his resolve on what to do. _"Moka-san, thanks."_

"What friend? Don't make me laugh!" Kurumu shouted, again rushing toward her targets. "Guys exist to become slaves! They're meant to submit to you!"

_"She still considers me a friend, even knowing that I'm not completely human."_ Tsukune thought. Letting go of the rosario, he stood up quickly and faced Kurumu. "I'm not gonna be a burden to Moka-chan!" He cried out. Tsukune faced the dream demon. _"Spread...Give me... __**all of your power!**__" _He mentally roared. He was suddenly covered by the purple/back flames again, destroying his shirt, and the marks slithered around his body except, this time, they expanded around his skin. The aura around him dispersed and revealed what he had become.

**"Time to roooooooooooock!!" **Tsukune animalistically roared. His skin was charcoal grey and his hair had turned as white as snow. His shoes had been torn apart by the aura, like his shirt, revealing that his toenails had grown several inches, his fingernails had extended into claws. His eyes had turned black with yellow irises and on the center of his face was marked with a black, four-pointed star above his lips that had turned purple and his canines had sharpened and grown about an inch.

**"GRRRAAAAARRRRR!!!!" **He howled savagely, as though his semblance of mind had turned beastial.

"What in the hell are you!?" Kurumu screamed at the sight of him.

**"I am one of God's many children, much like you!" **He growled.

_**"It appears that his mind becomes ruptured by the seal, turning his mental state partially into that of an animal."**_Inner Moka observed from within the confines of her seal. Outer Moka nodded shakily.

He slouched down and flexed his claws in anticipation for a battle. Kurumu divebombed at him, but the dark angel met her halfway and they struggled for a few seconds until she threw him off of her.

"You can act as tough as you want, but no matter how much strength you have you can't reach me up here!" She stuck her tongue at him childishly.

**"Oh really? I'll just have to even up the odds. GRRRRAAAARRRRR!!!"** He yelled as he hunched over and his shoulderblades began to convulse. The sounds of bones snapping reverberated through the area until something burst from his back. It turned out to be two clawed, webbed hands that were meant to be wings. He stretched the appendages out fo loosen them up before flapping them to get airborne.

**"Now, it's fair play!"** He smirked, showing his canines. He flew at her at incredible speeds and grabbed her ankle. He twirled her above his head a few times and then he threw her at the hole of the medical facility that they had just come from. He took the time to drop in front of Moka and place his hand on her shoulder.

**"Moka-chan, you've got to get out of here, grab Kuroi and go. I can hold her off long enough for you to escape."** He growled softly, more like a purring noise.

"I won't leave you alone to fight, Tsukune-kun, the only reason this happened is because I treated you as my food and I have to prove that I truly care about you," She said with resolve.

Tsukune sighed, **"I know that you care and I care about you too, but..."** Once again, Kurumu's laughter drew their attention away, and Tsukune turned around to refocus on the fight. However, by some luck, the rosario around Moka's neck snagged on his right hand, and with a soft "clink", it snapped off the chain once again and fell to the ground.

In a flash of red energy, the transformation happened the same as the other day, changing Moka's outer appearance. The same as before, her bright pink hair changed into silver, and her green eyes shifted into blood red, slit eyes. After the transformation ended, Moka spoke.

"**Sorry to keep you waiting." **She said, her tone calm and even, as though she wasn't even viewing Kurumu as a threat.

Kurumu herself was still floating in the air, staring with wide eyes at the transformed Moka. "This is the extremely rare S-class super monster." She said, her shock evident by her tone of voice. "Is this the true form of vampires?"

"**Whether the rumors are true or not, will be determined with your own body, little succubus**." Moka said, her tone showing her confidence in herself.

A scoff from Kurumu was the response she got. "Don't joke with me, I won't lose! I can't!" She yelled. "I shoulder an important mission to ensure my race's future."

"**What the hell do you mean, important mission?"** Tsukune asked, actually curious about the answer.

"We Succubi seek our destined "Mate of fate" by enslaving men." Kurumu explained while she bobbed back and forth in the air. "So, to ensure that we don't become extinct, we have to choose our mate from a large number of men." With that part said, she once again flew towards Moka, intent on attacking again. "You, Moka Akashiya, who hinder me…Only you…I'll never forgive you no matter what!" She cried out, her claws attempting to strike Moka, while Moka seemed to be not only following the attacks, but dodging them with ease.

Kurumu lunged one more time, and when she missed, she recieved a serious shock when Moka appeared right behind her. "**That's why you raise your claws at me**?" Moka asked, not really looking for an answer. Moka smirked at Kurumu. "**How foolishly immature**."

That comment was what irked Kurumu the most, and said girl rushed toward Moka, hoping to impale her with her claws. What she didn't expect, however, was for Moka to leap over the attack and land right behind her. "How quick…"

Moka quickly lashed out, and grabbed hold of Kurumu's tail. "**You're too slow! Know your place!**"__Moka yelled. At that point, Moka flung Kurumu upwards, and when Kurumu came back toward the ground, Moka lashed out with a powerful kick, sending the succubus crashing through several trees before crashing into a larger one a good dozen yards away. Kurumu slowly slid down the tree, before she sat, ungracefully on the ground.

"I fully understand it…" She replied weakly. Kurumu then looked up to see Moka walking calmly toward her, a pink aura flashing around the awakened vampire's body.

"**You're an especially unpleasant sight**_._" She commented. "**I'll snap off those wings and tail so that you won't ever fly again**_._" Moka's tone this entire time left no doubt she would hold up to her threat.

"N-no p-pl-please…" Kurumu plead. "Not that, please forgive me." She began to beg. However, Moka said nothing, as Tsukune flew over top of Moka and hovered between the two girls. He faced Moka, holding his arms out in a protective fashion with the rosario in his right hand.

"**What do you think you're doing?**" Moka questioned. "**Move!" **She said forcefully. "**Not only did you get tricked by that witch, she almost killed you too."**

"**That's enough, Moka-sama."** Tsukune calmly stated, hiding his slight nervous feeling. **"Kurumu-san didn't have any dark thoughts."**

"**How would you know that?" **Moka questioned.

"**Cause, in all reality, Kurumu-san doesn't seem like a bad person."** Tsukune said, holding the rosary in his hand up into plain view. **"She's not that different from you right now, Moka-sama, so I have no doubt we can get along."**

After hearing Tsukune stand up for her, Kurumu actually broke down and started crying. Moka saw this and her expression dropped from the cold face she had before to a slightly defeated one. Moving forward, Moka gripped the rosario in Tsukune's hand, pulling it from his grip.

"**You definitely have guts, Tsukune Aono. But don't get the wrong idea**_._" Moka said, holding the rosario close to the chain it was normally attached to. "**I just don't want anyone else to take your blood away, unlike that other, weakling, Moka**_._" She said, catching Tsukune's attention. Though, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt that Moka's words were slightly false.

Moving her hand downward, she snapped the rosario back onto its chain, emitting a flash of red. When the light died down Moka fell forward, her features shifting back to her sealed form as she fell. Tsukune managed to catch her, holding her close to himself as he supported her unconscious form. **"Moka-chan."** He said softly.

(Next day)

"The rosario spoke to you?" Tsukune asked, his voice holding a curious tone, while he and Moka walked toward school.

"That's strange…" Moka commented, looking at the rosary. "Could the magical seal be weakening?" She wondered out loud. Tsukune mused to himself, thinking back to what the other Moka had said the day before. "Ts-Tsukune...If the seal breaks completely, will you still like me?" she asked softly.

"Moka-chan." He said, catching said girl's attention. "No matter which form you take, you'll always be precious to me." Turning toward her, Tsukune gave her a small smile. "So, giving a little blood every now and then isn't a problem for me."

"Tsukune." Moka said, a slight blush on her face for some reason.

"And…I'm sorry about yesterday." He finished, his smile still in place.

"Good morning, Tsukune-kun!" Was suddenly heard from behind the pair, making them jump in surprise. Turning, they saw none other than Kurumu, holding a small basket in her hands. "I baked some cute cookies for you! If you want, we can eat them together!" She said, holding the basket out toward him.

"Why me?" Tsukune questioned.

"Seriously, didn't I mention I was looking for my "Mate of Fate"?" Kurumu asked, while she fidgeted a bit. At Tsukune's and Moka's nod, she continued. "I've decided…It's to be Tsukune."

"What?" Tsukune and Moka yelled, both of them getting shocked expressions on their faces.

"Didn't you risk yourself to protect me, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, already knowing the answer. "I've fallen for you!" She said, moving right up to Tsukune and pressing her breasts right into him yet again. "Here, here, here…Try my cookies!" She said, holding out the basket.

"Sorry, Kurumu-chan! I don't have much of a...are those peanut butter?" He sniffed the cookies and smirked before reaching to take one.

Moka, however, wasn't going to just stand idly by. Quickly grabbing Tsukune's upper arm before he could touch the treats, she pulled the boy away from Kurumu. Kurumu didn't like that, and quickly grabbed Tsukune's other upper arm, and pulled him back, tossing the cookies aside to use both arms. This little game of tug-of-war continued for a moment, until Kurumu pulled Tsukune right up to herself and buried his head in her chest, Moka began yelling at her.

"No, Tsukune is mine!" Suddenly, Moka lunged and grabbed hold of Tsukune's head. Moving her head as well, she quickly bit into the side of his neck.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Tsukune screamed and thought,"Why do these things happen to me?"

Please review, they make me feel like I matter!


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Control Ch.3: Mermaids suck!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own The Curse Mark of Heaven. They are the property of their respective creators.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

"**Inner Moka, Cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster**"

*Recap*

It's been a month since our local hero, Tsukune Aono has been attending the prestigous Yokai academy and so far he's had a hell of a time. His first friend is an incredibly cute vampire girl named Moka Akishiya, who was sought out by every male member of the school. He's fought against an orc and during mid-battle he suddenly revealed that he bore an incredibly powerful Cursed mark of the Heavens, he was given unbelievable power and with it he fought the monster, during the battle he accidentally pulled off the rosario on her necklace and there was a flash of red light, when it faded away she transformed into a true vampire and utterly beat the crap out of the guy. A few days later he was placed under a spell by a dream demon, a succubus named Kurumu Korono, After he broke the spell he fully transformed into his true form and fought her. Shortly afterwards, he once again pulled off the rosario. After Moka changed again, she beat Kurumu and almost killed her if Tsukune hadn't convinced her otherwise. The next day Kurumu called him her destined "Mate of fate" and, to be blunt, Moka isn't going to let that happen without a fight.

*Recap end*

"Now students," Nekonome said in an attempt to quiet her rowdy students. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were already quiet while everyone else ceased their talking. "Myself and the other teachers have decided to enact the "student club act" so ALL students are to participate in a club activity for the remainder of the year." She explained. The students had a mixed reaction, some cheered,some groaned in dismay, and some were confused.

"Nekonome-sensei, what's the point of having us join clubs?" A student asked.

She smiled. "The purpose of clubs is primarily to give the students an activity to focus on in their spare time and also to give you all a look into what the humans are doing these days, it's also a good form of excersise in a way, it gives you the chance to try staying in your human forms while doing a physical activity." she clarified.

"What club did you join when you went to school?" Another student asked while pointing at her now visible tail that twitched every few seconds.

Nekonome looked from her tail to the boy.

her tail.

the boy.

She then appeared in front of the boy and using her fingernails turned claws, she scratched at the boys face, particularly on his eyes.

The boy screamed and covered his bloody face while rolling around on the floor.

_"That looks painful!"_ Tsukune thought with a chuckle.

"Now I everyone to choose carefully and be sure to check out my newspaper club," she chirped. The entire class hurriedly walked out to the courtyard where a multitudeof stands were set up for the freshmen to sign up for their respective clubs.

(In the row of sign-up stands)

"It looks like Kurumu was lost in the crowd so I guess it's just you and me for now," Tsukune commented to Moka while pulling her through the throng of students.

"What club would you suggest we join, Tsukune?" Moka asked when they stopped. Tsukune curiously looked around at the surrounding club stalls. "Maybe we could join a swim club, my parents had me take a swim class when I was in elementary school." Tsukune commented with the thought of Moka in a bikini swimming around in his head.

Moka's eyes widened briefly before she recomposed herself, luckily Tsukune didn't notice, "Maybe we should look around and see what other option we have before we make our final decision."

"Join our photography club, Moka! How does nude photos sound?" One student who looked as pale as a ghost exclaimed with a camera in front of his lecherous-looking face.

They both stared at the pervert, until Tsukune grabbed Moka's shoulders and pulled her away.

"Why don't you join our science club and test my potion of love?" A boy wearing a lab coat offered.

Once again Tsukune pulled her away.

"Join our acupuncture club!" A guy with a multitude of needles all along his body exclaimed.

"How about our Mummy club?" A guy wrapped head-to-toe in bandages asked.

They both took a moment to stare at the guys. "THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" He screamed at them before, once again, pulling Moka away.

They continued to explore the surrounding club sign-up polls for the better part of an hour (and surprisingly there was still no sign of Kurumu). "Aren't there any normal clubs around here?" Tsukune loudly asked himself when he and Moka sat down for a quick breather.

"What do you mean Tsukune?" Moka asked when she sat down and handing him A can of coffee and holding a can of tomato juice for herself.

The weary cursed human took a swig of his coffee before answering. "I mean like a normal club that would be common in the human world, such as a music club,a baseball club, hell I'd even join a band club at this rate." He resumed drinking his coffee.

"If you did that then you'd miss a chance to be the only boy in our swim club." A sultry voice whispered...right in his ear.

Tsukune's eyes widened before he leaped practically six feet in the air and landing on his ass. He turned his head around and barely managed to clamp his jaws shut before he could say something stupid. Before him were almost a dozen girls, all dressed in various styles of bikinis and the one he assumed was the leader was a dark blue-haired girl wearing a sky blue string bikini.

"I've heard of you, you're Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya right? My name is Tamao Ichinose" The hot lady stated.

Tsukune could only nod his steaming red head. _"Holy crap these girls are hot!!"_ He failed to notice the perturbed look become apparent on Moka's face.

"I would be honored to have the two of you join our swim club." She grabbed their hands and dragged them away before either of them could object. Not that Tsukune, who was a teenage boy a.k.a. a giant bag of hormones, would object to being dragged away by a bunch of smoking hot girls in bikinis.

"We wanna join too!" A mob of other guys were following them.

(Later at the school swimming pool)

The pool was filled with boys and girls who were all playing volleyball and other sports that would normally be played at a beach.

"We should get in too, Moka-chan!" Tsukune exclaimed to the vampire girl who was sitting at a table on the far end of the pool.

"But I don't want to swim!" She said. Tsukune froze for a moment, then sighed in disappointment before sitting down across from her and watch the other people have their fun.

"What are you two doing? The pools over there." Tamao exclaimed while two of her lackeys grabbed Tsukune's arms and dragged him away.

"What the hell are you..? Hey!!! Stop!!! Don't touch me there!!!" Tsukune screamed as the bikini-clad girls proceeded to strip him of all his clothing and replace them with a pair of swimming trunks and to finish it off, they threw him into the pool. Kuroi had managed to slip away before the girls noticed him.

Moka's face turned a dark shade of red and she tried to cover her eyes when the girls pulled off his boxers.

Keyword: TRIED!!

_"Oh, my..."_ She thought when she saw his... then they threw the cursed human boy into the pool.

"Hey, are you awake? I heard rumors that you're a vampire, If that's true then if you're not going to swim then you might as well leave now." she said before turning around and jumping into the pool, next to Tsukune.

Moka "hmph"ed and plopped herself in her chair. She heard a small hissing sound and she looked at her feet to see Kuroi giving her a pleading look. She reached down to let him slither up her arm. Once he was situated on her neck, she softly stroked his head.

(Ten minutes later)

Moka's eyebrow twitched as Tsukune was being given 'swimming pointers' by the swimming club president.

"Your form is beautiful Tsukune-kun, but it would be better if you moved your wrists a little more like this." Tamao grabbed his hand and moved his wrist like a fin while his forearm was pressed between her breasts. Tsukune's face turned crimson again.

(In the Homeroom)

Kurumu sat in her seat while reading a magazine "Have you heard? The ever beautiful Moka is rumored to have joined the swim club!" A male student told another boy. Kurumu's eyebrow perked up.

_"So that's what it is, you're trying to lure Tsukune into your grasp using your body, well you're not the only one who can look good in a bikini."_ Kurumu thought while getting up and heading towards the door. "But it's unheard of for a vampire to be around water," she muttered before walking through the doorway.

(Back at the pool)

"That's it, if you just wanted to join this club to meet girls then i'm leaving!" Moka snapped at the stunned Tsukune. Moka started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait Moka-chan, you don't understand, I-I didn't want this, I just wanted to swim with you!" Tsukune swam to the edge of the pool to look at Moka.

Moka sniffled and turned to look at him but before she could say anything Tamao splashed her. "It's okay for you to come and visit but fighting is such an ugly sight! And it looks so childish. In this world it's either steal a heart or have it stolen, so you can just leave now, waterhater!" Tamao said with a smirk.

"No...water!" Moka muttered before turning away and running out of the pool area.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune started.

"No, Tsukune! Stay there!" Moka yelled back at him. She disappeared from view.

(With Moka)

"Ah...uh...haah," Moka grunted in pain as small bolts of energy emenated from her wet hand. "**You fool! Why were you so close to something like A pool...!!?** **This was bound to happen if you get wet, water resists supernatural energy; as the power drains out of your body you will become paralyzed! Water is a vampire's weakness! I too inhabit this body so put an end to such reckless behavior! Do not let the likes of Tsukune make you do such things!**" A voice came from Moka's rosario, the bead on it's center becoming a slitted red eye similar to inner Moka's. "No," Moka whimpered. "**What?**" the rosario exclaimed. "I want to swim with Tsukune too! Why do I have to be so different? I wish I could be with Tsukune too..." Moka asked with tears streaming down her face as she held her hand that still had bolts of energy coming off of it. Kuroi looked at his master's friend curiously before he moved to the wet hand. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and began licking off the little droplets.

(Back with Tsukune)

Tsukune stared at everyone as the played in the water and generally had fun in their own way.

"What's the matter Tsukune?" Tamao asked.

Tsukune looked at her, "Tamao-sempai, I don't think I want to stay in the swimming club." He stated with a bow of respect and to his surprise, the swimming club president merely chuckled and held her hand out with her palm facing herself.

"Oh, what are you talking about? I just finished chasing off that bothersome Moka! **Isn't the fun just beginning?"** She stated while her fingernails grew into claws and a strange kind of webbing grew in between her fingers. "Didn't I say it clearly earlier? **In this world it's either steal a heart or have it stolen."** She smiled evilly.

Tsukune merely raised an eyebrow, then a scream came from behind him, "HEY, WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?" A random guy yelled while being chased by two girls. The girls surprisingly caught him quickly and then...bit him? After a few moments Tsukune noticed that the guy was rapidly getting older, until he was finally an old man, "What the hell? It's like they sucked his life out of him or something!" Tsukune exclaimed.

**"Don't think too badly of us, sinking ships and sucking men's life energy out of them is simply our way of life."** Tamao stated before diving underwater. Tsukune could've sworn he saw a fish's tail instead of her legs. She leaped out of the water and proved that he wasn't seeing things. Her legs had been replaced with a green-scaled tail, her hands were webbed, and her ears were fin-like too.

She was a Mermaid!

**"Isn't it wonderful?"** She happily asked. Tsukune looked at the other students and noticed that all the other girls were transformed as well and they were swimming after all the guys. Tsukune felt Tamao jump onto his back. **"Heheh, there's no need to panic, it's fine, you're special Tsukune-kun... you smell just like a human."** Tamao stated while her mouth had cracks forming from it and her teeth were sharpening. **"I just want to eat you up!"** she exclaimed before opening her mouth and showing that she had another set of teeth behind her front ones.

"Tsukune, what's going on?" Moka had returned to find the boys running away from the pool area but Tsukune wasn't among them so she ran to the pool to see him about to be bit.

**"What are you doing back here? There's nothing you can do to keep me from my meal, especially if you're a monster that can't even swim."** She said with a sneer.

_"Can't swim!?"_ Tsukune thought. The human then realized that the mermaid's grip on him was loose.

Moka was about to dive in the pool to save her friend but was halted by Tamao's cry of pain, Tsukune had elbowed her in the gut and grabbed her hair before flinging her away. The other mermaids saw their leader fly and land in the center of them, **"You're apparently stronger than I thought, but it doesn't really matter here."** she said when she surfaced. **"You can't possibly take us all, especially in the water."** she said with a smirk. Her and the other mermaids slowly moved closer to Tsukune who was...smiling?

Tsukune firmly grasped his right forearm with his left hand. "How much do you wanna bet on that? CHIDORI!!" Tsukune's hand was encompassed by the blue/white lightning and he held it above the water. "One wrong move and i'll be having fish sticks tonight!"

All of the mermaids were shocked. **"His smell was that of a human, I don't understand! What in the hell are you?"** Tamao was frantic.

"Heh heh! I am one of God's many children, much like you." He smirked.

**"Well, what I said earlier still applies, we mermaids are invincible in the water."** Tamao said while motioning for the other girls to attack Tsukune. The mermaids dove into the water. He was about to drop his hand and the chidori into the water but one of the mermaids appeared behind him and grasped his wrist before twisting it. A loud snap reverberated through the pool and so did his scream of pain. The Chidori died down in his hand.

"TSUKUNE!!," Moka screamed. She didn't even think before diving in.

_ZZZZZZZAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!_

Tsukune had regained himself and knocked the mermaid out just in time to see Moka's feet fall underwater and was treated to a sight of fading bolts of energy. He moved his wrist around to regain his feeling.

_"What is that?"_ Tsukune wondered before the mermaids resumed their assault on him.

"Tsukune, you have to get Moka out of the water, its purification qualities strip vampires of their powers and continued contact with it will eventually kill them!" Kurumu frantically explained when she burst onto the scene.

Tsukune's eyes widened and he struggled even more fervently against his opponents until he was finally free. He dove under the water and swam with all of his strength towards the dim figure of Moka, all the while cursing himself. _"How could I be so selfish?"_

When he finally reached her he grabbed the rosario and yanked it off. The water around them was pushed back due to the tremendous energy coming off of Moka. When the pink light died down, the true Moka stood there, looking at the mermaids with distain. "**I was awakened for this?**" She asked Tsukune referring to the mermaids. Tsukune didn't answer, instead he picked her up bridal style and jumped towards where Kurumu stood. When he landed he put Moka down and turned back to the pool.

"Kurumu, get Moka to the nurses office." He said, tossing the rosario to her. Before he could take two steps his forearm was grabbed by Moka.

"**Did you really think that you could just awaken me and then just leave me with this weakling,**" She said pointing to Kurumu who had a tick mark on her head at being called weak. Tsukune put his finger on his chin, as if he was thinking of the answer.

"Ummmm yes!" He said before diving back in the pool.

"Um, couldn't we have just run away since all of us were out of the pool and away from the sluts who were trying to eat Tsukune?" Kurumu asked Moka who sighed and nodded her head. "**I think my love for fighting has rubbed off on him or maybe his instinct are screaming for a good fight**," Moka said as she ducked from a flying, unconcious mermaid.

Tsukune laughed as he threw the last of Tamao's underlings off of himself, Tsukune gloated to a fuming Tamao. "Is this your best? I'm not even transformed and I'm kicking all of your asses like you're a bunch of two-year olds!" He held his arms out as if saying 'bring it on!' He smirked before jumping into the air, high above the pool.

**"You fool, you've just secured my victory."** Tamao screamed before diving underwater and, after a moment, she burst into the air, heading for Tsukune.

"Double whammy, Moka-san?" He asked.

The vampiress smirked before jumping up, alongside him.

Once they were both close enough, they simultaneously slammed their right foot on Tamaos skull and sent her into the pool, which resulted with a collosal splash. When she surfaced, only her face and breasts were above water and she was clearly knocked out.

Tsukune and Moka landed on opposite sides of the pool. "Well, that was fun, at least I can keep the trunks" Tsukune stated while he walked towards the girls. When he reached them, Moka promptly slapped him across the face.

"Hey! Why'd you hit him?" Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's side as he rubbed his red cheek.

"**The other Moka cried...**" Inner Moka began. Tsukune looked at her curiously. **"She blamed herself for not being able to swim, she was forced to live like that when she lived in the human society. Any human without the ability to think of anything but themselves has no right to be anywhere near me. Stay out of my sight Tsukune!"** Moka exclaimed before taking her rosario back from Kurumu and walking away. Tsukune just stood there, staring at his feet for a few minutes until Kurumu spoke up.

"Tsukune, we should leave before the Mermaids wake up." She gently tugged on his hand and he slowly followed her out of the pool area.

(Four days later)

Moka hadn't been to school since the pool incident and Tsukune was worried out of his mind but he was also too scared to go see her.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see!" Tsukune turned around to see Nekonome-sensei walking towards him. "I've heard that you and Moka-san have yet to choose a club." She said.

Tsukune nodded.

"Well then, why don't you join my newspaper club? No one has joined and it's very close to being shut down." She said with a pleading tone in her voice.

_"Well it does sound calm and quiet, but without Moka-chan..."_ Tsukune thought. "I...um..."

"We'll join!" A girls voice interupted him.

Tsukune turned to see Moka running towards him. "Sorry! I was asleep for my rejuvenation and I apparently overslept." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Tsukune felt so relieved that he almost burst into tears right then and there. But he just settled on smiling at her and she responded by smiling back.

"In that case, then I'm proud to welcome the both of you to the newspaper club!" Nekonome-sensei exclaimed while holding a sign that said "Welcome to the Newspaper Club!".

"I'm joining too!!" Kurumu had glomped Tsukune out of nowhere.

Everyone laughed.

That's it, I have finally finished Chapter three of Cursed Angel! Now to Chapter four!

Please review, people. I enjoy hearing your opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen! I am happy to present to you Out of Control Chapter four.

Once again I have no ownership of anyone or anything in this story so keep the lawyers away or they will be shot and survivors will be shot again.

"Speech"

"**Inner Moka, cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster**"

Ch.4 A hairy situation, Newspaper Club!

(In the school courtyard)

"Wow! Can I really?" Moka eagerly looked at Tsukune who was sweating slightly.

He audibly gulped but his look remained determined. "Yes, Moka-chan."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her head on his chest.

"This is the first time...you've offered to let me drink your blood!" She squealed before sinking her fangs into his neck.

"OW, SON OF A..." Tsukune exclaimed as Moka continued to drink happily.

(After a few minutes)

"EEEEEK! I'M GETTING ADDICTED TO YOUR BLOOD, IT'S ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS," Moka squealed and skipped towards the school. She was completely oblivious to the half-dead cursed human who was laying on his stomach a few feet away.

"One of these days she's gonna suck me so dry that my body'll probably be pulled away by the breeze." Tsukune muttered weakly to himself as he tried to get up.

(Thirty minutes and twelve lighthead spells later)

Tsukune had finally walked into the classroom where he noticed that Moka and Kurumu were there waiting for him. Tsukune saw that Kurumu was about to glomp him, he closed his eyes and prepared to be suffocated by her breasts. After a few minutes of nothing he opened his eyes to see her in his face as if she was examining him.

"Tsukune, you're so pale, were you nearly eaten alive by that horrible Moka again!" THEN she glomped him.

Nekonome-Sensei chose that moment to walk in. They all took our seats as she sat in her own.

"I happily welcome all of you to the Yokai Academy Newspaper club!" Nekonome-sensei announced to the gathered students.

The only ones there were Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.

"Um, Sensei? There's only three of us, not counting you." Moka stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, that's right! None of you have met the President of the Newspaper Club. He's actually late." Nekonome-sensei muttered the last part to herself but everyone still heard her.

After a moment the classroom door was opened and in walked a male student, who looked slightly older than the rest of them, had dark brown hair under a bandanna, and (Tsukune noticed) a certain gleam in his eyes as he glanced at Kurumu and Moka.

"Sorry, I'm late!" He said smoothly as he handed a bouquet of roses to the younger girls who blushed lightly not as much as when he compliments them or something like that but still blushed either way.

He wasn't jealous at all, It was just that he had a bad feeling that this guy was a pervert. Like a wolf in sheeps clothing or something.

"This is Ginei Morieka, a sophomore and the president of the Newspaper Club," Nekonome-sensei happily introduced the young man. "I believe that none of you have met anyone above your own grades so think of this as a practice of co-existing with your elder classmates, I have a staff meeting to go to so i'm leaving them with you, Gin." She walked out the door

"So, what exactly do we do?" Tsukune asked after a moment of silence.

"Hmm… well let's see." Gin began, but not before giving that show-off smile once again. "First I'll give you the explanation of just what kind of club this is."

"The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!" At that his smile turned into a mysterious grin that set off alarms in sukune's head. "We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?"

No one saw the flicker of a malicious grin cross Gin's features before he switched to his I'm-just-a-kind-and-harmless-person look. "Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He said disarmingly as he pulled out a poster and held it to the club members, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!

(Ten minutes later)

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of the classroom hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Tsukune was stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their senpai said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yea! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

All the while, Tsukune had not taken his eye off of Gin. His attitude bothered him. Sometimes he was flirty and friendly, and other times he seemed to be deadly serious. His gut feeling was telling him that something was wrong with this guy. Suddenly, Tsukune noticed Gin bend down and he was staring at….?

Tsukune suddenly became alarmed when he realized that Gin was looking at the girls' panties! The man was completely shameless! Not only did he bend over, but he was practically sitting on the floor and enjoying the view! Gin simply watched as the girls struggled to put the poster as high up as they could. Angry, He decided to stop Gin from staring at Kurumu's yellow panties and at Moka's white ones.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing?" Tsukune yelled as her marched over and pulled Gin up by the tie. Finally, he was grabbing someone _else's_ tie rather than being hoisted up by the tie himself!

With surprising strength, Gin managed to make him lose of his grip. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked while feigning innocence.

Tsukune gave the man a scowl as he replied, "Don't pretend! You were looking up their skirts weren't you?"

Gin simply waved him off as he gave Tsukune his patented I'll-get-away-with-anything smile. "Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Before Tsukune could continue to accuse him, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on to which Gin took this as an opportunity to shift the blame to Ichigo. "Oh, well, this dude says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

"What!" The accused Tsukune yelled as a blush spread across his face. "I didn't see your panties! Well, I did but I wasn't actually _looking_ at th—"

SLAP!

The girls left, both of them furious at the panty peeper named Tsukune. Said person was too shocked (and in too much pain) to say anything. Not only had he been outsmarted, but he had been humiliated. Damnit to hell the fact that Tsukune had never been good with ladies!

"You really are a moron!" Gin said enthusiastically as he hit the boy on the back. "Thanks to you, today's meeting is over."

(The next day)

Tsukune walked through the throngs of students who were trying to get to their own respective classes.

As he trudged on to get to his first class, he spotted Moka. He looked at her. She looked at him, then she twisted her head the other way. Before he knew it, she had left him in the dust. Tsukune's fist clenched, he was going to make Gin pay… And Tsukune was entirely unaware that a malicious grin had spread across the face of Gin who saw the exchange from behind a tree.

(After School)

As he walked down the hall, he was approached by none other than Gin. "Yo, Tsukune! Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion within Tsukune. But there was nothing he could do since Gin _was_ the club president… he needed hard evidence to bring down Gin. If not, he could simply transform, kick his ass, and walk away.

"Fine." He said. He knew this was a trap of some sort, but he figured he might as well go along with it. Maybe he might get a chance to enact his revenge.

Once they were outside, Tsukune's suspicions were confirmed. Gin had led him to an alleyway of some sort. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry, everybody'll be coming soon!" Gin assured him.

"By the way, sorry about yesterday. Moka-san got majorly pissed didn't she?" Gin said with that disarming smile of his. But Tsukune would have none of it.

"Yea, she did. Why the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo demanded.

"We're here!" Gin ignored Tsukune as he stopped walking. "This is the place Tsukune-kun!"

He looked around warily. He saw nothing but wall. "Here?" The angel asked.

"Look over there!" Gin said as he pointed towards a small rectangular window. "Why doncha take a peek inside?"

Tsukune was wary, but he decided to go along with it. If it was a trap, he'd spring it. Then he'd kick Gin's ass! As he got up on a barrel and reached for the window, he heard Gin say, "Moka-san is even better than I heard. Y'know… I really like her. She's even got me falling in love with her at first sight."

Tsukune paused and turned to face Gin, who was staring right back at him with a deadly serious look. "I'm serious. I'm going to make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

"Eh?" Tsukune exclaimed. Suddenly, he started hearing voices from the other side of the window. Slowly, he stretched upwards till he could see inside. What he saw… made him blush like a neon light. Inside were a bunch of girls changing from their uniforms to their gym clothes.

He then heard a series of clicks come from Gin's direction. Turning his head, Tsukune saw Gin holding a digital camera, a dark grin on his features. "Peeping is a crime Tsukki-kuuuuun. And the photo evidence has been taken. If Moka-san sees this picture, she's probably going to hate you forever!"

"What! You bastard!" Tsukune yelled as his anger began to rise. Kuroi began hissing from beneath his master's shirt.

"Kya! Did you just hear a boy's voice outside?" A girl said from inside the changing room.

"You idiot, now they're going to come out and catch you!"

Angry, Tsukune lunged at Gin in hopes of taking the camera from his hands. But with unexpected swiftness, Gin had caught him by the wrist and was squeezing it with surprising strength. "If you don't want this picture getting out, keep your mouth shut about me, got it?" Gin said with a dangerous edge in his tone.

Gin then shoved Tsukune away and gave him a lazy salute along with that bright smile of his. "I'll stop at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand. Later kiddo!" Tsukune's eyes widened when Gin seemed to simply disappear from few.

"He's fast!" Tsukune thought out loud.

"There he is! There's the peeper!" A girl from behind him yelled. Tsukune in turn slowly turned his head and noticed an entire mob of angry and seething girls behind him.

"Get him." One girl said and the chase began!

(Twenty minutes later)

Moka had been trying to find Tsukune all day. She felt bad for having walked past him without saying good morning (she had her pride after all) . Sure he looked at her panties, but it's not like it was the end of the world and to be honest she was slightly flattered. Now, she simply wanted to apologize to Tsukune and listen to his side of the story.

She heard a low rumbling and noticed some dust in the distance. As the cloud grew larger, she noticed person approaching quickly. In a moment, she realized that the person was Tsukune. Tsukune, in turn, was running away from what seemed to be a mob of angry girls. Moka could hear yelling, but couldn't make anything out of it until they got a little closer.

"Pervert! Pervert! Kill the pervert!" They all chanted as the mob zoomed past Moka. Tsukune had run past her too, entirely unaware of Moka's presence.

Moka could only stand there as she pieced the puzzle together. She put a hand to her heart and walked away slowly with tears streaming down her face. Unknown to all but Tsukune, Kuroi had managed to slip away to alert the succubus about his master's predicament thanks to a memory viewing spell that he knew of.

(That night)

The full moon shined on Moka who was standing on top of the school's building. She honestly couldn't believe that Tsukune was a pervert… but if he wasn't, then why were all those girls chasing him and calling him one? It had to be the truth! Moka sighed as she leaned against the railing, an inexplicable sadness washing over her.

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her.

"It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin… Senpai…" Moka said, unsure of what to say. What was Gin doing here?

"D'ya hear about Tsukune-kun? It seems he got caught peeking and he and is now being hunted down by the girls. Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. Moka was completely unaware of Gin's intentions since she could only focus on Tsukune and his crime at the moment.

Her attention was shifted when Gin held out a picture in front of her. "I don't know who took it… but, this picture's been going around."

Moka couldn't believe her eyes as she snatched the picture from Gin's hands. The picture was of her Tsukune peeking inside the girls' locker room! An arm wrapped itself around Moka, who turned and faced a grinning Gin. "Well, keep quiet about that picture to Tsukki-kun. It's so pathetic. And Moka-san, just forget about a guy like that."

"Umm…" Moka was unsure of what to say. Gin was acting… strangely.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he began leaning forward.

"EEK! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried wriggling out of Gin's embrace.

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly enough?" Gin said, not letting Moka go.

"No! You just felt me up!" Moka said, feeling violated.

"Well, it is a full moon and I can't help but lose control of myself!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka… and puckered his lips!

"So just give in to it! When I go wild, my urges just make me go crazy!" Gin said as he struggled to bring Moka closer and zero in for the kiss.

"NO! STOP!" In one supreme effort, Moka managed to break free and push Gin into a wall.

Moka held up the picture and looked at it, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't believe Tsukune would intentionally peep. So I'm waiting for him! Rather than this picture, I want to believe Tsukune!" She exclaimed as she tossed the pictures into the wind.

A strange feeling suddenly overwhelmed Moka as she looked towards Gin's general direction. She heard some chuckling coming from the cloud of dust that was obscuring her vision. "Haha… are you serious? How admirable!" Part of Gin's face was revealed… and it barely resembled the friendly looking expression Gin always wore. Instead, it was almost sadistic and taunting. His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

"I'm falling harder and harder for you Moka-san…" He got up slowly and deliberately. He brought out his arm slightly in front of him and clenched his fist tightly. "But I told ya… right? That on nights with a full moon, my self control **weakens!"**

The air around Gin flared and spiraled around him. "S-Sempai?" Moka asked with fright as she saw Gin's hands turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover him.

"**I'LL MAKE YOU MY WOMAN BY FORCE AKASHIYA MOKA!"** Gin howled as he towered over Moka. His hand reached closer and closer to Moka, who could only cower in fear from the werewolf's fierce aura.

"Get away from her."

The werewolf turned around and snarled as it recognized that face. **"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM THE MOB OF WOMEN"**

Tsukune stood there with Kuroi fiercely hissing at the werewolf and his katana attached behind him, on his waist. "Simple! Kurumu helped me escape and she's going to explain the ordeal to them while I kick your ass until you start squealing or until i'm satisfied with your beaten body at my feet." Tsukune's serious eyes made the werewolf's blood boil. Who did this kid think he was?

Gin could feel his anger, his rage, his wrath swirl within him. It begged for revenge. And so he obliged. **"DAMN! How dare you get in the way of our special moment!"**

Tsukune noticed a change in the werewolf as the wind began blowing fiercely around them both. "**BACK OFF**!" Gin yelled in rage.

Tsukune already stood in his stance and was ready to fight. He stared intently at the werewolf, whose whole body surged with great power. Those teeth… they could easily tear the flesh off of him. There was a moment of silence as two stared at each other. Then in the blink of an eye, Gin was attacking Tsukune from behind.

Tsukune turned around and barely managed to unsheath his katana in time to block the claws. He was left unbalanced as Gin disappeared again and swept his feet from underneath him. He was tossed on his back, but he quickly rolled out of the way from a powerful kick that shattered the concrete where he had been.

"**Do you seriously think that you have a chance**?" Gin taunted as he disappeared and reappeared from view. Now he was standing atop of a small bell tower, looking down on Tsukune.

**"Under the light of the full moon, a werewolf is undefeatable!"** Gin's voice resonated with victory as he leapt into the air and dived down towards Tsukune, claws extended and maw snapping.

Tsukune dodged the assault and faced Gin with his hair shadowing his face. "Did you seriously think that I would let you get away with framing me and nearly costing me the most precious thing that I have, **MY RELATIONSHIP TO MOKA-CHAN?"** Tsukune raised his head to show that his face was half-covered by the blackfire marks and his eyes were black with yellow irises.

Moka blushed and was moved by what Tsukune declared.

**"SPREAD AND GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR POWER!"** Tsukune screamed.

Gin was suddenly blown away by a massive wave of energy. He looked at Tsukune who was encompassed by purple/black flames and his shirt and blazer were shredded by the power. Kuroi was, surprisingly, unfazed by the power.

When the fires died down, Tsukune was replaced with the cursed angel. He threw his head back and roared to the heavens to signify his presence. **"Now i'm going to make you pay for what you nearly did to us."** Tsukune snarled as he sheathed his blade and retook his battle stance with Kuroi opening his mouth to reveal his dripping fangs along with his hood spreading.

Gin growled at the newly transformed human and thought about his options. He glanced at Moka for a brief second and had an idea, Just take her and run.

Tsukune noticed Gin shift his eyes toward Moka for a brief moment and caught on to what he was planning and when the wolfman disappeared from view he was blocked by Tsukune himself.

**"How the hell did you know where I was? And how did you keep up with me?"** He snarled.

Tsukune grinned, revealing his glistening fangs. **"You're just a mangy wolf that's quick on his feet. But your speed's still nothing compared to a cursed angel."** He growled and held his hand out. His fingers began sparkling with blue bolts of electricity indicating that his chidori had come to life. **"Let's see which is faster, you...or my lightning."**

Gin growled at him before vanishing from sight again. Tsukune's ear twitched, He threw his arm out and clotheslined the speedy wolf who was moving so fast that he actually flipped before landing on his stomach with a thud. He slowly rose with a dazed expression on his face along with a noticable twitch due to the chidori's shocking of his nervous system. The fact that Kuroi managed to snap at his wrist and inject his tranquilizer venom into the wolf-man's system didn't help any.

Tsukune humphed and leisurly walked towards Moka and when he reached her he leaned his head down to her ear.

**"I know that you're sorry for not believing me and I won't hold it against you. Will you still be my friend?"** He didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Thank you Tsukune! I'll always be your friend." She whispered, then gently lifted his hand to her rosario.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER**," Gin roared and leapt at them but was stopped when a loud 'snap' echoed from them and then they disappeared from sight due to a red light and Gin was overcome with a sense of dread.

When the light died down, Gin beheld Moka's true form with Tsukune right beside her, who place her rosario in Kuroi's mouth for safekeeping.

And he did what any perv would do. He oogled her.

**"Moka's true form is even more beautiful than her human disguise! She's absolutely perfect!"** He exclaimed out loud to himself but was still heard by the other two.

Inner Moka glanced at the perverted werewolf with an ice cold glare which he returned with a wolfish grin, "**You had everything under control. Why did you awaken me?**" she asked Tsukune though not as cold as she normally would, instead she was actually curious.

He roughly jerked his head to his right and a loud 'pop' from his neck, was heard, followed by a satisfied sigh. **"I just thought that since this moron tried to have his way with the other you it'd be more fitting for you to get your own payback."** He explained before stepping to the side.

Moka dropped her cold look for a moment to smile at him. **"I see, you made a good choice in judgement for this one, alright! I'll take it from here, Only if you promise not to interfere."** She fixed him with a stern glare.

Tsukune nodded and gave her a mock bow with his arm pointing towards the panting werewolf.

She scowled at him before sprinting forward with her arm pulled back. When she got close enough he disappeared from her view and appeared a couple yards away. **"I told Tsukune that werewolves were unbeatable under the light of the full moon and by that I meant that not even a vampire can stand against my power."** He boasted much to her chagrin.

She snarled at him until she heard someone snicker from behind her. **"He really is in love with himself, I thought it was just a summer thing."** Tsukune joked which make Gin growl and actually made Moka snicker quietly.

**"YOU DARE MOCK ME!"** He yelled. Gin rushed towards Tsukune with his claws poised but was stopped when Moka grabbed his wrist...

wait! what!

Gin looked up to the moon to see that it was still shining brightly.

**"Your venom's finally taking affect, Kuroi."** Inner Moka commented. Gin looked at his slightly swollen wrist to the serpent that was happily being petted by his master.

_**"Oh shit!"**_** "Wait! My powers run deep I don't need my speed, SUBMIT TO ME MOKAAAAAA!"** He was silenced when her foot impacted with the side of his head. The force of the blow was powerful enough to send him just a few feet from the edge of the roof. **"You must be joking, did you really think that a kick that weak would be enough to beat me?"** His words were slurred and he looked like he could hardly stand.

Moka lowered her leg and smirked at him, **"Of course not, I just felt that the finishing blow wasn't mine to give."** She motioned her arm towards her left. Gin glanced to see Tsukune directly beside him. Tsukune grabbed the pervert's neck and hefted him a few feet off the ground before he could say or do anything. Kuroi was glaring at him with the rosario still in his mouth.

**"I must have made a hell of an impression for you to give me the last blow!"** Tsukune gently growled while scratching the back of his head with his free hand, Gin uselessly clawing at the one holding him up.

Moka shuffled her foot as though she was nervous, (That almost made him drop Gin out of shock) What in the hell could make the super vampire, the strongest of all monsters nervous?

"**Think of this as my way of saying that you are someone that I can respect, I don't exactly see you as my equal by any means but you are someone that I would not put down as much as the other vermin, now finish him, then change back.**" She commanded in her cold and proud voice all traces of nervousness gone.

Tsukune shrugged then dealt a powerful uppercut to the wolf in his grip. The blow sent him over the safety fence and down a six-story fall.

Tsukune popped his neck again and turned to face Moka before resealing the curse mark.

"Now what was your hurry to get me-MMHH!" He was interrupted by Moka's mouth covering his. His eyes were as wide as dinnerplates. _"I really must've done something to get on the man upstairs good side if he's blessed me with something like this."_ He thought as the kiss ended after a good minute.

Moka blissfully sighed. **"Consider that a sign that you might actually prove to be worthy for my hand one day."** she grabbed the rosario from Kuroi's mouth after petting him and she snapped it back on the chain before he could say anything to her. He made a mental note to not tell Kurumu about what just happened.

(The next day in front of the school)

"EXTRA! EXTRA! YOKAI TIMES NEWSPAPER! TRUE PERVERT FRAMES AN INNOCENT AND HE GETS THE HELL BEAT OUT OF HIM!"

"Tsukune knock it off," Kurumu chastized him before 'lightly' smacking him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Well he deserves it! He nearly cost me the both of you," he said motioning his head to her and then to Moka who was standing on a table to set up signs. "Am I right Moka-chAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He accidentally looked up to see her pink panties and blood squirted out of his nose.

"Don't look up here!" Moka shouted before kicking him out of his chair by reflex.

Once she realized what she had done Moka jumped off the table to check on her friend. "Tsukune are you alright?" She asked before she sniffed the air and began to sway. "Oh no," Tsukune muttered miserably because he knew what was coming next.

"Your blood smells incredible." She leaned down to his neck and, to his surprise, kissed his neck before chomping down on it.

"Ow!" Tsukune said.

"Moka! Get off of him!" Kurumu exclaimed and the fight began.

That's chapter four, Ladies and Gentlemen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love is a bitch and so is the little witch!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't bother trying to sue me.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

"**Inner Moka, Cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster**"

Tsukune moved at a moderate pace to the large board in the school courtyard. He was in a good mood after hearing that that stupid lecher Gin was still in the infirmary. A large group of students were also gathered around the large board, locating their own names and their positions on the board. Tsukune quickly glanced along it and found his name was smack-dab in the middle, not too high up, not too low either.

"Oh hell yeah! I'm ranked in the top 200." Was heard behind him, making Tsukune turn and find three students, each with pointed ears, but different color faces. The one with the purple face seemed to have been the one that was talking.

"I'm ranked 222th, that's bad!" The blue faced one commented.

"I'm envious of you." the green faced guy said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth. All three suddenly started laughing to themselves, making Tsukune sweat drop.

_"Talk about some weird standards…"_ Tsukune commented in his mind. _"In comparison to Moka-chan…"_ Tsukune continued that train of thought looking from his name to hers...which was higher up on the list.

_"That's a hell of a gap."_ He thought

"You're amazing, Moka-san." Tsukune heard, causing him to turn and see that it was indeed Moka walking through the courtyard. "Not only are you the most beautiful girl in the school but you are smart too."

"Having brains and beauty is the best description for her!" Another person commented. After a few more seconds, Moka's attention was drawn toward Tsukune and she quickly moved toward him.

"Tsukune!" When she reached him, Tsukune moved his left arm to rub the back of his neck, partially in embarrassment.

"You're really amazing, Moka-chan." Tsukune commented, gesturing toward the ranking board.

"It's just a coincidence." Moka replied, a slight blush appearing on her face. "If it's alright with you, then next time…" Moka said, lifting her head to look at Tsukune.

"Next time what?" Tsukune questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Moka began poking her pointer fingers together, a nervous look on her face. "Let's study together."

Tsukune gave her a flustered look for a moment, remembering what happened after he kicked Gin's ass, before he smiled at her and gave a small nod. "Thank you, Moka-chan." For a little while the two of them stood there, just staring at each other. Tsukune could feel the glares from the male students behind him on the back of his head, but he just ignored them. It was also about then that Tsukune noticed a small shadow behind Moka, and it was only thanks to his excercised hearing that he heard what the shadow said.

"Moka-san?" Was all he heard. Brushing it off as another one of Moka's fanboys, he turned his attention back to Moka, who was discussing what they could do for studying.

(Off to the side of Moka and Tsukune)

"Moka-san." A small girl with a pointed purple hat, yellow bow around her neck, and a purple cape said, as she looked onward.

"Congratulations, Yukari Sendo-san." The girl heard from behind her, causing her to look in the direction of the voice. There stood three males, all in the standard uniforms, two were minus the green jackets, and the middle one had a green armband on his left arm.

"My classmates…" The girl, now known as Yukari Sendo said.

"As predicted, you're number one again." The middle male of the group said. "As expected from the genius girl. I guess you didn't skip grades for nothing." He continued, while Yukari looked back between the three with a slightly worried look on her face. "But, you will suffer if you get too cocky." He finished in a warning tone of voice.

"Cocky?" Yukari asked, genuine confusion in her voice.

"For example!" The one to Yukari's right yelled. "Your attire looks like cosplay!" He pointed to her outfit, which it actually did, since she finished her look with a wand that had a heart on the end. Inside the heart, was a glowing star.

"No matter how you look at it, it's against school rules." The third member commented, giving Yukari's outfit a look over.

"This is…" Yukari started, but she was cut off by the middle male, who obviously was the leader.

"Seriously, as the class representative, your existence is a headache to me." He said, making Yukari gained a hurt look on her face.

(With Moka and Tsukune)

Tsukune, who was still nearby, along with Moka, had heard every word from the three males, and from the look on Moka's face, so had she. Nodding his head, he moved away from Moka, and positioned himself near the back of the three. Moka, herself, had opted to stay in her current position.

(Back with Yukari)

As the three males began to laugh at Yukari, they failed to notice her moving her wand behind her back. With a slight wave, the star on top flashed bright green for a brief instant, before it stopped. A split second later, a small pebble flew onto the head of the class President.

Now it was Yukari's turn to laugh. "Serves you right." She said, while wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

"You…" The leader said, quickly leaping to his feet, and lunging a clawed hand at Yukari. "You little brat."

"No!" His claw was stopped by a boy's hand barely half a foot from the person who had stepped in front of his previous target.

"You're…" He started, seeing the bright pink hair and green eyes.

"It's not nice to attack young girls." Was heard beside him, making the leader of the group turn and find another person, this one with messy brown hair, and penetrating brown eyes, the boy was the one holding his wrist in a vice-like grip.

By this time, the little skirmish had drawn the other students attention toward them. "Huh, what's the commotion over there?" One questioned to no one in particular. Another said, "Aren't those people from the second class?"

Seeing that they had the attention of everyone in the nearby area, the leader retracted his claws, and decided to make a hasty retreat. "We will leave it at here for the moment." He said, before turning and moving away, with his partners. "All right, let's go." As he walked, he turned his head to glare at Yukari. "Seriously, being in the same class with that filthy race makes me want to puke." When they moved by Tsukune, they saw him glaring hard at all of them, making them cringe a bit.

(Lunchroom)

"Thanks for your help just now! You saved me." Yukari said, as she sat across from Moka and Tsukune. "I'm Yukari Sendo!"

"I've heard about you!" Moka said. "That you're younger by four years, even though we're classmates."

"That means she skipped a couple grades, right?" Tsukune half-asked, half-stated.

"You must be really smart, Yukari-chan." Moka said, giving a smile. "And the clothes are nice too."

Yukari blushed at this, and began waving her hand in front of her face, like she was waving the comment off. "It's nothing, really." She said, though her flustered tone said she was somewhat embarrassed by the compliment. "Moka-san is much more beautiful, desu." She replied. "Other than that, actually I…I…" She started, but it seemed she was having problems saying what she wanted to.

At Tsukune's and Moka's blank looks, she continued. "Erm…I…I…" Suddenly, she leapt over the table, landing right on Moka, causing both to crash to the floor. "I love Moka-san!"

Tsukune stared at the spot that Yukari had been occupying a moment ago, before turning to face the two girls. But, he had to turn his head away from them, a blush on his face, when he saw the position they were in. Yukari was lying on top of Moka, and at that point in time, Yukari was fondling Moka's breasts.

"I love you even more when I see you pass by my classroom. And I've made up my mind after you saved me." Yukari said, while she continued her ministrations on Moka.

"Eh, by saying that you have made up your mind is..?" Moka started, like she was almost afraid of the answer.

Yukari lifted her head away from Moka, a huge blush on her face. "Please go out with me!" She cried out, much to the shock of Moka and Tsukune.

Finally, Moka was able to answer. "About that…" She started, trying to find the right words. "It's fine if it's as friends…" But she was suddenly cut off.

"I'm so happy!" Yukari yelled out, while she rubbed her head against Moka's chest.

Tsukune stood behind them, watching the scene unfold, a blush on his face as well. It was only because he forced himself not to that he held back from having a nosebleed. _"Talk about surprises. I love this school!"_ He mentally cheered.

(Later, School hallways)

Almost every student currently in the hallways all had identical blushes on their faces. The reason for this was that they saw Moka Akashiya walking down the hallway. It wasn't just that fact, but it was also the fact that Yukari Sendo was holding onto Moka, or to be precise, she was holding onto Moka's chest, while Moka dragged Yukari behind her.

"Erm…Yukari-chan?" Moka spoke, trying and succeeding in relaying her question on what she was doing. Her response was a giggle from the girl in question, before she got a verbal answer.

"Moka-san's breasts are even bigger than they look." Yukari said, not relinquishing her hold. It was about then that another student, this one a male, made a comment.

"Moka-san's breasts actually being abused like that…" He started, before he began thrashing his arms about. "I cannot forgive this!"

"Mine are as flat as a washboard, this feeling is like a dream!" Yukari commented in a loud voice.

"This is bad, my strength is leaving me…" Moka said in a soft voice.

At about that time, Tsukune came dashing around a corner, and moved right toward the girls. "Wait a minute, what the hell are you two doing?" He asked, stopping right in front of them.

"You still came in the end, Tsukune Aono." Yukari said, a bored tone present in her voice. "Grades are average, athletic abilities are unknown. Only known interest is in ancient religiosity and no known special traits." She continued, before giving Tsukune a bored look. "You are like those half-assed males in a manga."

A tick mark appeared on Tsukune's head at that last comment. _"Who the hell are you calling half-assed?"_

Yukari ignored him "I don't wish my beloved Moka-san to be defiled by the likes of you, desu." Yukari stated. "That's why, I'm challenging you!" She suddenly yelled, pointing her wand right at Tsukune. With a flourish, and a long chant, her wand flashed, and clattering could be heard from nearby. A brief moment later, a large amount of cleaning implements launched toward Tsukune.

However, Tsukune wasn't in the mood for the kid games, so with little effort, he managed to bat away the attacking items. A round-house kick to one bucket, and while still moving from that, a tornado kick to a broom. Then, using his right arm, he batted away the second bucket, before grabbing the final broom with his left hand, breaking it in half on his knee, and tossing it to the side.

"What the hell...?" Tsukune questioned, only for it to be cut short, when the items came back for another attack. Flipping backwards, Tsukune got a decent distance away to allow him some movement room. "Why are these things moving?" He asked, while he began dodging.

"It's magic." Yukari answered.

"Magic?" Tsukune and Moka repeated, not sure if they heard right. Tsukune's wonder however, was cut short when one of the buckets managed to catch him in the side of the head.

"Yes, I'm a witch." Yukari said, mostly to Moka, but she received shocked looks from both Tsukune and Moka. "And from now on, those people who try to come near Moka-san, I will use my magic to dispose of them."

Unknown to the group, around the corner were the three males from earlier, who had been listening to everything. "I heard that." One commented.

"Revealing your true nature is against the school rules." The second one said.

Then, the leader spoke up. "You're getting in way over your head, brat."

(Infirmary)

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu, who was attending to Tsukune's nonexistent injuries, asked. "Are you sure you're okay, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, but thanks to that, if I go to close to Moka-san, I have to play Dodge-whatever-the-hell-she-throws-at-me." Tsukune commented.

While Tsukune was looking at the floor, Kurumu thrust her arms in the air, just like she had won something.

_"Yahoo."_ She thought. _"Thanks to her, I can be alone with Tsukune. Nice one, Yukari Sendo!"_ The last part was thought in an excruciatingly excited tone.

Kurumu then stood up, and moved to the end of the bed, before getting on her hands and knees, moving toward Tsukune. "I've heard rumors about that girl." Kurumu said, catching Tsukune's attention.

"Kurumu-chan, you too-" He stopped when he saw what position Kurumu was in, and lowered his head, a blush on his face.

"Although they say she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl." She continued, moving closer to Tsukune by the moment. "And got teased by her classmates."

"Is that so." Tsukune said, the blush on his face only increasing in volume as Kurumu moved closer.

"She probably acts like that because she thinks she's a genius." Kurumu said, while she hovered over top of him, bouncing on purpose to get his attention to her chest area. Kuroi squirmed his way out of his master's heating shirt. Kurumu noticed the snake and picked him up.

(Outside the Infirmary window)

"Regarding my love rival, Tsukune Aono, I must defeat him thoroughly." Yukari, who was currently observing Tsukune and Kurumu through the window, said. Reaching inside her cloak, she pulled out a small doll, made of straw, which had a piece of paper with a mouth and eyes for the face. "A magic item, a Voodoo Doll!" She yelled in a happy voice that somehow was unnoticed by the two occupants of the room. Then, she slid a hair inside of the doll. "Add Tsukune's hair to it." Once it was all the way in, she grabbed the dolls left arm, and forced it to hit itself in the head.

(Infirmary)

Tsukune suddenly felt his left arm move, and looking to the side, saw his fist coming toward his head. Once again, he used his reflexes, and moved his head backwards, dodging the punch.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, curious as to why he did that.

(Outside)

Yukari continued her acts with the doll, giggling to herself. "It's way too early for you to play with Moka-san's breasts." She said, before moving the dolls arms, and bending them forward. "You can go ahead and fondle the big-breasted girl's breasts."

(Hallway outside Infirmary)

Moka was currently walking toward the infirmary, having known that Tsukune would be there. She had waited until Yukari had stopped following her before she went to see him. Sighing, she opened the door, her eyes closed for a brief second while she caught her breath. "I finally got rid of Yukari-chan."

When she opened her eyes, the sight she saw made her double take. There, on the bed, lying on her back, was Kurumu, with Tsukune over top of her. Said boy was currently rubbing Kurumu's chest, while Kurumu was giggling at his ministrations with Kuroi wrapped around her shoulders. Tsukune then turned to see that Moka had walked in, and panicked slightly.

"Moka-chan, I'm not doing this, my body just…" He said.

"What are the two of you doing?" Moka asked, turning away from them. "Kurumu-chan, you must have used your 'allure', right?" Kurumu stopped giggling at that, and stood off the bed, and Tsukune found out that for some reason, his hands wouldn't release their hold on Kurumu's chest.

"How would that be possible?" Kurumu asked. Tsukune, despite the position he was in, knew without a doubt it wasn't Kurumu, and her 'Allure' trick causing this.

(Outside the window)

With a slight twist of the dolls arms, Yukari decided to turn up the level on the situation inside.

(Infirmary)

Tsukune felt his grip on Kurumu's chest release, making him fall to the floor. On the way, one of his fingers from his right hand snagged Kurumu's panties, pulling them down with him. All three of them gained a shocked look at this, and Tsukune just let his head fall to the linoleum floor with a loud 'Smack!'. He knew that looking upward would not be good for him right now, for certain reasons.

Moka stood in the doorway still, a tick mark on her head, showing her annoyance at the situation. "Tsukune…" She said, when Kurumu had moved to the side, and Tsukune had handed her back her panties.

"Moka-chan, this is a misunderstanding." He started, but he didn't get far. Laughter could be heard from the window and when the three looked, they found Yukari.

"I got you, I got you!" She said, not realizing she had been seen.

"Yukari-chan." Moka said, causing Yukari to stop laughing, and duck behind the window ledge. She would have been able to hide, if her hat hadn't been sticking out.

A low, tiger-like growl emanated from Tsukune's throat as he glared at the little witch's hat.

(Later, in classroom 1-3)

"Moka-chan, you have to do something about her." Tsukune said. Once the group had organized themselves, they had taken the discussion to a classroom, and Yukari was there too. "This is really starting to piss me off."

"I really don't mind though." Kurumu said, thinking she was reassuring Tsukune. Yukari then took that time to stick out her tongue at Tsukune, while she hid behind Moka.

"Well Tsukune, Yukari is still young." Moka said, trying to make a defense.

"She's may be young, but that's no excuse." Tsukune said. "For Yukari-chan's sake, we have to teach her to stop bothering other people with her pranks." He turned his gaze to Yukari at this point. "Yukari-chan, a word of warning. If you keep this up, you're going to be hated by everyone, and then you'll be alone."

"I'm fine with that." Yukari said, waving him off. "I'm a genius after all, so I don't need friends of a lower-intelligence." She lowered head after she had said that. "And first of all, I was alone from the beginning." She said, a saddened look on her face.

"Yukari-chan…" He said, thinking that she was actually serious. That thought was cut off when she raised her wand, making the end flash, before a teapot fell. Once again, he managed to dodge it, as well the other items that fell, including a small pot, and a wash pan.

"Oh, I almost tricked you." Yukari commented. Before anyone could say or do anything else, she dashed out of the classroom. Tsukune made to follow her out of the room, but he was stopped by Moka grabbing his left arm.

"Wait Tsukune, getting angry with a little kid is going overboard." She reasoned.

"Moka-chan, I think you need make her leave you alone." Tsukune said

(Outside the school)

Yukari had finally stopped running, coming to a stop outside of one of the school side entrances. Thinking back to what Tsukune had said, as well as many of the things she had heard her class say about her, she spoke out her decision, unsure if she believed it or not.

"Even if I'm alone…I'm fine with it." She said. Her musings were cut short, however, when someone bigger than her (which is most of the student body) bumped into her. She fell backwards, landing ungracefully on her behind. "It hurts, you idiot! Why don't you watch where you walk!"

"Well, compared to you we really are idiots." She immediately recognized the voice, and looked up, confirming her suspicion.

"Class president."

"This brat is the one who broke the school rules." One of the other cronies who followed him around said.

"The president sure is angry." The third stooge said.

"That has nothing to do with you guys, desu!" Yukari shouted, waving her arms back and forth.

"There sure is, you know…" The president said, as the three moved forward, the class president grabbed Yukari by her wrist and hoisted her into the air. "We have to punish the one who causes class disruptions."

(Back with Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu)

"I said it before, you're being too nice to Yukari-chan." Tsukune said.

"But when I consider her feelings…" Moka said, trying to say what she meant.

"If you do that, how about my feelings when she tries to kick my ass." Tsukune wondered.

"It's not the same!" Moka replied forcefully. "You too…Why can't you understand her? About Yukari-chan…" At Tsukune's blank look, she continued. "Don't you feel she's pitiful? I can't simply leave her like this!" With that, Moka turned and rushed out of the room, leaving Tsukune and Kurumu alone.

"As expected from a witch, she's not affected even if she's despised by others." Kurumu commented.

"What's that mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't you know?" Kurumu questioned. When she saw Tsukune's genuine confusion, she continued. "Aren't witches an existence crossed between monsters and humans?" Kurumu said. "In the past, it was said they were beings who bridged the gap between both dimensions, but now they're called half-breeds."

"Half-breeds?" Tsukune repeated.

"And also, even in the human world, there have been 'Witch Hunts', 'Witchcraft Trials' and other similar events…" She continued explaining. "They are truly hated by humans, but they aren't accepted anywhere. That girl could be really lonely."

Tsukune heard this last part, and thought hard of his own inner power, realizing something. 'She's not all that different from me…'

"Seriously, don't you still have me?" Kurumu said trying to change the mood a bit. It was then that she moved forward to hug him, but Tsukune quickly moved out of the way, heading for the door, and after Yukari and Moka. Kurumu saw this, and quickly spoke up. "Wait up!"

(Woods outside the academy)

Yukari was roughly thrown against a tree trunk, once again landing ungracefully on her behind. "What are you doing, desu?"

"Desu, desu, shut up, desu!" One remarked, his voice dripping with distaste.

"What a filthy sound." The second one said.

"Filthy indeed…" The class president said, staring down at Yukari. "Filth!" He suddenly shouted, as he and the other two began changing. Their jaws lengthened out, their teeth grew to fangs, their hands became claws, they sprouted tails, and finally their skin turned green.

They were lizardmen.

"**Our class doesn't need a filthy brat like you who smells like piss!"** The class president said, making Yukari remember an incident from a while ago.

(Flashback)

"_Our class doesn't need her…" Yukari, who at the time was carrying a bin full of trash, heard from around a corner. "What's with the witch?" Yukari stopped there, knowing she was the only witch currently enrolled at Youkai._

"_Becoming complacent just because she gets good grades." She heard another girl say._

_A third girl jumped in about then. "Our class doesn't need such a cocky girl like her."_

"_You said it." The first girl spoke again. "After causing so much trouble for everyone, she's going to be abandoned." It was then that Yukari had had enough. Raising her wand, which gave a flash, the three girls suddenly felt a draft. Looking down, they found that their skirts had fallen off, which was the reason it felt colder._

_They each quickly pulled their shirts down, trying to cover up their panties. "Why…Suddenly?!" One asked. "No way…EEK!" Another said. It was then they heard laughter from around the corner._

"_What a pleasant feeling!" Yukari said, before turning and rushing away from her spot. The three girls made to follow, but they tripped over the trash bin that Yukari had left._

"_That's too much!" The third of the group said, stopping Yukari in her tracks. "You're really a despicable witch!"_

_Yukari turned around and looked the girls in the eye. "I don't want to be friends with you girls, desu." She said, while she stuck out her tongue and pulled her lower eyelid down. If any of the three girls had actually tried and looked, they would have seen tears welling up in Yukari's eyes._

(Flashback End)

"**Why're you so silent now?"** The class president asked. Yukari looked upward, and quickly began trying to incant her spell. **"Shut up!"** Her class president said, as he bit down on her wand, ending her spell casting. Then, with little effort, he crushed the heart end of the wand with his oversized teeth.

"My magical wand…" Yukari said, holding what was left of her wand.

"**That tasted disgusting."** Class president said.

"**How should we take care of her?"** Stooge number two asked.

"**Eat her!"** The third stooge suggested. **"No one would notice in this dense fog."** He reasoned.

The class president let his large tongue slip out when he opened his mouth, letting it wiggle around. **"That's right."** He said. **"Sampling a filthy brat would be a nice change in tastes."** At that point, the three moved forward, obviously intent on going through with their threat.

"No…No!!!" Yukari screamed, in an attempt to stop them from eating her.

"Get away from Yukari-chan!" Was suddenly heard, drawing the attention of the three lizardmen, and Yukari to the speaker, who was none other than Moka.

"Moka-san!" Yukari yelled.

"**You again?"** Class president said.

"**Let's eat her up too!"** Stooge two suggested.

"**I agree!"** Stooge three spoke.

"**This one looks really tasty and juicy…"** Class president mused. **"Most importantly, such bouncy breasts, nice hips and hot back!"** He added, practically ogling Moka.

"Please don't worry about me and run, Moka-san!" Yukari shouted, catching Moka's attention. "I can take care of such low-level monsters myself!"

"That won't do, Yukari-chan!" Moka yelled in response. Moka then began slowly walking toward Yukari, ignoring the lizardmen, much to their annoyance. "Don't act so tough! When you're afraid, it's alright to ask for help." She continued, getting confused looks from the lizards. "You need to be true to yourself, Yukari-chan."

"I…" Yukari began, but he didn't get a chance to continue.

"You don't have to force yourself…You don't have to be alone." Moka said. "You're still young, so you have to be a little more honest." Moka then went to wipe Yukari's tears away, but the little girl beat her to it.

"I didn't force myself." Yukari tried to argue.

"You're really very lonely, right?" Moka questioned, getting a surprised look from Yukari. "If you're lonely…If being alone pains you, it's alright to say it." Yukari glanced away for a moment, before returning her gaze to Moka. "I've always been alone too, until I met Tsukune and Kurumu-chan." She said, tears in her own eyes now.

"Moka-san." Yukari said, realizing how alike they are.

"That's why I can't leave you alone…" Moka said, wiping her own tears away. "I want to help you, Yukari-chan."

"Moka-san…" Yukari said, before she was pulled into a hug by the older girl.

"**H-How did they change the mood so quickly?"** The class president, who up till now had been ignored said.

"**They ignored us!"** Lizard two stated.

"**Unforgivable…How unforgivable!"** Lizard leader said. **"Since we're not forgiving them, allow me to devour that juicy body!"** He said, before lunging at Moka. Yukari saw this, and reacted the only way she could think of. Quickly moving behind the lizard, she grabbed hold of his tail and bit down, hard, eliciting a yell of pain from its owner.

"**What the hell are you doing, you brat!?"** He screamed, lashing out with his claws, intent on shredding the girl. However, instead of hitting Yukari, another person dashed forward, and grabbed the girl, taking a glancing blow to the back. It was none other than Tsukune, who had arrived in time to save Yukari from being sliced. Currently, however, he was pinning her to the ground, intent on taking another attack if he needed to.

"No way…Not you too!?" Yukari commented. Tsukune lifted himself up slightly, and replied to her.

"I'm sorry about just now." Tsukune apologized. "If anyone can understand being lonely, it should be me…"

"You lie!" Yukari yelled, hitting him on the shoulders. "I don't want someone like yo-" Her rant was cut off when Tsukune flinched from where the claws had hit. There wasn't any mark, but he knew his back would hurt like hell if he didn't transform.

"I know how you feel, so just let me help you." Tsukune said.

Behind them, however, the lizard gang was getting cranky. **"Hey you all, this dramatic soap opera that's been dragging on, must be some kind of joke."** Lizard leader said.

"**Just leave this to us!"** Lizard two said, rushing toward Tsukune and Yukari.

"**Class president, you handle that girl!"** Lizard three stated, rushing toward them as well. Moka immediately panicked, thinking they might not escape that.

"Tsukune! Yukari-chan!" She yelled.

Tsukune himself was about to lash out and hit the offending lizards, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. A second later, a blur flew by him and Yukari, saving them from the incoming claws that had nearly hit them. When they realized they hadn't hit their target, their expressions changed to ones of shock.

Up in the air, Tsukune and Yukari were being held by none other than Kurumu, who was using her wings to keep them up. "Are you alright, Tsukune?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kurumu-chan!" Yukari said, shocked at who their savior was.

"Good God!" Kurumu said, as she place Tsukune and Yukari onto solid ground. "Those muscles of yours are heavy"

"Thanks." Tsukune said, after getting his footing. It was then that Kurumu grabbed Tsukune into a big hug.

"This is all for Tsukune…" She replied.

With the lizards, they were definitely getting annoyed now. **"Yet there's one more!"** Lizard two commented.

"**How displeasing."** The third lizard said.

"**With things coming like this, let's eat 'em all together!"** Class president said. Tsukune, however, calmly walked forward, catching their attention.

"You don't need to worry about the girls, cause you're fight is with me." He said, placing himself about ten feet in front of the leader. The other two moved sideways, placing some room in between themselves, their leader, and Tsukune.

With a small smirk, Tsukune prepared himself for any kind of attack. "Come on, let's see what you got." He said, gesturing with his left hand toward himself. With a small gesture of his head, the leader got into a ready stance, while using his eyes to order the lizard on Tsukune's right.

With his orders in mind, the lizard on the right moved toward the girls, intent on attacking them while the other two handled Tsukune. Tsukune, however, had seen this, and slowly crouched down like an animal.

"Where do you think you**'re going?"** Tsukune asked, not really expecting an answer. He began growling, which turned into a roar as he was covered by the familiar flames and changed into the Cursed Angel.

"**What the hell are you?"** The leader asked.

"**I am one of God's many children, A guardian angel of these fine young ladies."** Tsukune said, still in his fighting stance. The girls got flustered at his declaration and at that moment, the leader quickly grabbed a small book out of his pocket, and flashed through the pages, hoping to find something on his opponent.

**"Your power is against the school rules!"** The leader shouted, as he rushed at Tsukune, intent on trying to injure him. Tsukune grabbed the incoming claw and ducked under it's other claw. **"Clench your teeth!"** Tsukune roared before sending his right fist in an uppercut right into the lizardman's chin. Sharp teeth fell to the ground as the class president was sent flying into a tree due to Tsukune's strength. The other two lizardmen moved in to attack the girls. Tsukune did a backflip and landed right in front of them. He grabbed the incoming lizardmen by their throats and lifted them off the ground, **"Attacking a bunch of defenseless girls? How pathetic."** Tsukune goaded before bashed their heads together and throwing them on top of their leader.

"**I'll remember this."** The leader said, his words having a slur to them, before Tsukune launched the black flames from his eyes at the base of the tree, the fires sliced right through the bark and the tree fell on the lizardmen. **"Good, you'll think twice before coming anywhere near these girls ever again."**

"Tsukune, you did great!" Moka shouted out, as Tsukune moved back toward the group, the girls noticed that he had tears of blood flowing from his eyes.

"Tsukune, why do your eyes bleed when you use the black flames?" Moka worriedly asked.

**"It's the price I pay for using the black fires of amaterasu. It's nothing to get in a twist over" _"Yet, anyway." _**

"Why?" Yukari suddenly said, catching the others attention. "I did such awful things to everyone…Why did you still save me?"

"**I told you."** Tsukune said, making Yukari look up at his dark angelic eyes. **"We all wanted to help you, Yukari-chan. You aren't alone anymore…"**

Yukari looked toward Moka, who gave a happy nod, as did Kurumu. It was then that Yukari realized they were being sincere. She jumped onto Tsukune's chest and sobbed onto his shoulder while he held her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner while purring like a kitten. Kurumu and Moka smiled adoringly at Tsukune's sensitivity. _"Wow, he's even good with children."_ Both girls thought.

(A few days later)

We find Kurumu and Moka walking the halls, both carrying large boxes, heading toward their classroom. "I've heard that Yukari-chan's become better behaved." She said, catching Moka's attention. "She apologized to the class for her past misdeeds too. On the contrary, everyone began to think about their past actions towards her." It was then that the two girls reached their classroom, and Kurumu opened the door. "It seems like they're gradually getting along."

"That's great." Moka said, entering the classroom, Kurumu right behind her. But they were in for a shock when they got inside.

"Tsukune-san, I love you!" Yukari said, while she clung to Tsukune's waist. Moka and Kurumu saw this, and the shock allowed them to drop their boxes.

"Y-Yukari-chan?" Moka said in a questioning tone. Turning her head, and not letting go of Tsukune, Yukari addressed the two.

"Good afternoon!" She said happily. "My classroom is right beside here, so my teacher let me play here!"

"Play…?" Moka said, like she was trying the word out.

"That's because I love Moka-san, and I've also fallen in love with Tsukune-san!" She announced loudly, getting a surprised look from Moka and an annoyed look from Kurumu. "When I was pushed down by Tsukune-san, I felt a mature atmosphere!" She said, her face lighting up with a massive blush. "In other words, I hope he'll push me down a few more times!"

Tsukune, who had a blush on his own face, quickly tried to shut that thought down. "Um, I don't think that's okay…"

"That's right!" Kurumu suddenly yelled out, striking a pose. "Tsukune is mine!" With that said, Kurumu rushed to Tsukune's left side, and grabbed his arm. Yukari, however, wasn't going to give up easily, and latched onto his right arm, while they pulled him between themselves.

"Mine!" Yukari said. Moka, who was off to the side still, lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"What're you saying!?" Kurumu yelled, but she never got her answer.

"You can't, Yukari-chan…" Moka said. She got confused looks from Kurumu and Yukari, but an almost fearful look from Tsukune. Without any warning, she lunged toward Tsukune, yelling out her next words. "Tsukune is mine!"

"Moka-chan, hold on a second!" Tsukune yelled, but it was too late. The next thing he knew, Moka had her fangs sunk into his neck. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" Tsukune yelled loudly.

_"I wonder if I could transform and roast them all."_ Tsukune thought. _"Nah!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I happily present to you Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Enforcers, the Ice woman, and the Kraken beast. Can't I get a break?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so for my sake and your own don't make an attempt to sue me.

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

**"Inner Moka, Cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster"**

"I want you Tsukune-kun," Moka said with her eyes glazed over.

Tsukune stood in front of her, his face flushed.

They moved closer

...and closer...

...they were inches apart...

...then she bit his neck.

"Ow," Tsukune said lazily. Good thing he had finally learned to stop freaking out after she spontaneously bites him. She continued to drink for a good seven minutes before she did her traditional jump-off-of-him-and-happily-squeal-that-his-blood-is-delicious-while-spinning-in-a-circle thing.

All the while completely oblivious to his predicament.

(Ten minutes later in homeroom)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY TSUKUNE!?" Kurumu shrieked when she saw Moka walk in the room with a shriveled up Tsukune.

Yukari walked up to him and started poking his wrinkled face while giggling. Kuroi slithered onto her arm so he could lick her cheek.

"I didn't mean too! I swear! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just so hungry I couldn't control myself." Moka pleaded to the angry Kurumu who was currently chasing her around the room.

Yukari had decided to use her magic and try to restore her male crush back to normal. After twenty minutes he was back to normal and Kurumu had calmed down so they all had decided to get to orgaizing the newspapers they were going to hand out that day before classes began.

(One hour later, in the courtyard)

"EXTRA! EXTRA! STRAIGHT OFF THE PRESS, SCHOOL COUNCIL PRESIDENT ASSAULTS FELLOW STUDENT!"

Along with...

" MERMAIDS ATTACK MALES CAUSING TEMPORARY CLOSURE OF THE SWIM CLUB. EXTRA! EXTRA!"

Tsukune and the others shouted to the students who were passing by them.

After fourty-five minutes had passed, half of the newspapers were handed out and everyone was enjoying their papers while the newspaper club enjoyed giving them out to everyone.

Until...

"Well now, What do we have here?" Everyone turned to the voice to see a man in a black version of the school uniform that also had a longer back to the jacket. He had bright blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes with weird marks above them. It was Kuyo and behind him was the rest of the student enforcement comittee. Or at least Tsukune assumed that's who they were.

Tsukune noticed that the students that were originally gathered around them had taken a few steps away in order to get as far away from them as they could. _"It's like the enforcement comittee is a plague or something but then again if what I heard about them is even close to the truth then they just might be."_ Tsukune thought as the Kuyo guy stopped right in front of him, only a few feet away.

"So you're Tsukune Aono huh?" He questioned and completely ignored everyone else. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"So what if I am?" He asked back. The other students looked at him like he was crazy while the girls appeared unphased.

They knew that Tsukune could probably take them all without much trouble.

"I hear that you're quite a powerful creature and I feel that you're either good enough to join us or a danger to the student body, and you Miss Akashiya, I heard that you're a vampire and there's no reason for you not to join us as well," The enforcer leader's real statement couldn't have been more clearer and his arrogant smirk didn't help him either, "join us or be killed" the other members behind him were giving him an intimidating look as well but it didn't phase him and Moka didn't look too pleased either.

"Exactly how far is that stick up your ass? You really think you can intimidate us into joining a group of corrupt fascist dirtbags? I'd rather rip off my dick and throw it in a river than to join you fuckers." That felt good but it also feels like he made himself look like an idiot.

Kuyo's smirk didn't leave his face, if anything it just got slightly bigger. "Oh well, deal with him." He ordered the ones behind him while he stepped back a few feet.

Tsukune watched as the two men and women each changed into their own respective monster forms: A giant made of stone (Titan), A three-headed dog (Cereberus), a Spider-woman, and a sorceress.

Tsukune gave them a confused look, "What the hell are you idiots doing? It's against the school rules to change into your monster forms on campus!" Tsukune lectured although he felt that they might have been an exception and he was soon proved right.

"As the student police comittee we aren't bound by the rules like the other vermin here." The sorceress explained. She was like Inner Moka in terms of arrogance and apparently the rest of them are the same way.

Tsukune crouched, Kuroi launched out of his collar, towards Kuyo. "GRRRRRR-MMM-MMMMM," He was silenced as several white pieces of cloth wrapped around his legs, waist, arms, and mouth, Kuroi was also wrapped up. He turned his head to see a man in white robes and a rosario around his neck. He also had the same freaky eyes as the bus driver. There was a cloth sticking out of his robe sleeves.

He smiled at the enforcers, "Now now, Kuyo I don't believe that the Cursed Angel has done anything wrong to deserve any form of punishment from you or your underlings." Kuyo's eyes eyes were wide in shock.

"B-bu-but Headmaster Exorcist he refused an order from the enforcers, he has to be punished for his disobedience." Kuyo argued

_"What? This robed guy is the headmaster and an exorcist? Wait! How in the hell did he find out that I'm Cursed?"_ Tsukune frantically thought.

The Headmaster continued to smile, "Be on your way." He motioned for them to leave and flared a little bit of his yokai power to make sure they got the message. The other members of the enforcers backed off in an instant but Kuyo took a moment to glare at Tsukune and then the rest of the Newspaper club. Tsukune merely glared back as did the girls.

Kuyo's hidden message was quite clear, "This isn't over." He swiftly turned and walked away with the other enforcers following right behind him.

The Headmaster released Tsukune and turned to leave.

"Wait! How did you know what I am and why did you stop me? I could've fried them to cinders before they would've realized it." Tsukune asked none too nicely.

The headmaster turned to him with his smile still on his face, "I understand that and it is for that reason that I stopped you, I can't have you beating up my police force...yet, as for how I found out who you are you'll find out soon enough." He turned back and before anyone could say anything he vanished into thin air.

Tsukune irritatingly sighed and began packing up the newspaper stand. He looked up to see that the other students were staring at him, "What?" he asked as though he was actually curious.

Everyone, even Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari fell down anime-style.

(Ten minutes later)

The Newspaper club finished packing up the stand then looked in the box that once held all the newspapers only too see that onle a few were left over.

Tsukune smiled, "Wow! Either you girls really are that hot or we're all just that popular," Tsukune smiled at their pink cheeks.

"We should hold a party after school for this incredible achievement." Kurumu happily suggested.

Everyone agreed to meet after school in the woods for a picnic before they began walking to their class.

Tsukune was suddenly stopped by that feeling that people get when they're being watched. He turned around to see a girl with purple hair that went down to the middle of her back and pale blue eyes with what looked like a lollipop in her mouth. She was wearing a pale white/purple jacket that did little to hide her figure with black sleeves that exposed her shoulders, showing that she had on a tank top under her jacket. The standard yokai academy skirt and shoes, but she also had a pair of long striped knee-high socks.

She slowly walked closer to Tsukune who felt like he was being circled by a vulture.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki and I'm your biggest fan. I also thought that what you did was really cool." She softly commented when she was only a few feet from him. Tsukune blushed slightly at her praise. He could tell that she was a quiet girl that apparently didn't talk much.

The other girls stopped walking when they noticed Tsukune wasn't with them. They all turned to see a purple-haired girl talking to him. Kurumu was instantly furious and almost jumped the girl but was held back by Moka and Yukari.

"I'll take this, thank you!" She said, taking one of the few newspapers he had in his hand and walking by him with a coy smile on her face.

Tsukune watched her walk away for a moment until he realized that he was nearly late for class.

(At the end of the day)

Tsukune was miserable! Mizore had shown him her journal that had parts of all of his past newspaper articles along with her comments of each and every one of them and now she had his arm in her grasp while dragging him toward a lake.

"Mizore-chan, I really should be going I have a get-together I have to get too." He tried to talk to her but she was adamant on him being with her.

She noticed his eagerness to get away and decided to do something about it, "I've already taken care of it," She said softly.

(With Moka)

Moka sat in the Newspaper Clubroom waiting for Tsukune when she heard the door open. "Tsukune!?" She jumped up and quickly turned, expecting to see Tsukune but instead was greeted with an unexpected sight.

It was Mizore.

"I'm sorry I thought..."

"I'm perfectly aware who you thought I was and it's for that very person that I have to kill you," She stated with her soft voice.

Moka's eyes widened and she screamed as Mizore's hands formed into foot-long scythes made completely of ice that rose into the air before being brought down.

(Back with Tsukune)

Tsukune jumped a few feet away from her.

"YOU DID WHAT!!?" He screamed at Mizore who seemed just as calm as always.

She smiled a small smile, "I created a clone of myself made of ice and sent it to kill her, that way I can be the only woman in your life," She stepped closer to Tsukune who moved his head to the left and right when he noticed that the area was rapidly getting colder. He looked at Mizore to see her hair become spikes of ice in the same style as well as her hands become claws of ice.

**"I'll freeze you and make you mine forever Tsukune because you're just like me, a loner that's misunderstood."** She declared as she raised her hand and the lake behind her completely froze and tendrils of ice flew to the curs bearer and wrapped around him.

_"It's a good thing my eyes can shoot flames cause if they couldn't, I'd be screwed."_ He thought as he began to feel numbness take hold of him. "Don't do this Mizore, I don't want to hurt you." He tried to reason with her.

She smiled sadly at him. **"I don't have a choice."**

"Then I hope that you'll forgive me for this, GRRAAA**AARRRR!!"** The familiar flames surrounded him, desintigrating the ice, and Tsukune was quickly replaced with a snarling cursed angel.

**"I told you that I didn't want to hurt you and I still don't, so I'll give you one more chance to surrender."** He had a feeling that she wouldn't take his offer but he had to try.

She was stunned by his transformation but remained determined. **"I don't believe that you'd hurt me Tsukune, you're just as lonely as I am so please just let me be with you."**

Tsukune sighed, **"You're wrong Mizore! I'm not alone I have friends that don't exactly understand me but they're trying to, they're trying so hard to make me feel like one of them but no matter how hard they, or anyone else, tries I won't be anything other than a human with a curse placed upon him."** His speech shocked her even further.

**"He's human!? How can that be?"** She softly spoke to herself.

Mizore began to shake for a few moments before looking at him with her sad eyes. **"You're a human in the monster world, I suppose that made you even more of a loner than I thought, but I don't care. You and I can be together forever."** She didn't give him a chance to say anything before throwing her arms forward and freezing him in a dome of high-density ice.

Tsukune sighed before his eyes shot open and the black flames shot out of his eyes and instantly desintegrated the ice. Mizore was stupefied when he simply walked out.

"TSUKUNE!!" He turned to see Kurumu flying at him with Moka in her arms and Yukari on her back. The girls landed and, almost immediately, he was glomped by the women and young girl.

"We were so worried about you!" Yukari sobbed with arms her wrapped around his waist.

**"I won't let myself lose to them!"** Mizore screamed.

They all turned to see Mizore charging for them. Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka's rosario and yanked it off her neck.

The resulting blast of demonic energy sent her flying away from them and when she looked at them again she saw that Moka's hair had changed from pink to silver. _**"A Vampire!?"**_ She shakily thought.

Moka briefly glanced at the Ice maiden before settling her eyes on Tsukune, "**It seems that you can't ever finish a battle yourself can you?**" She asked coldly.

Tsukune sighed. **"She hasn't had it easy and I think that she's just confused about how she feels. I just can't bring myself to hurt her when she's in a state like this."**

**"Alright. I'll finish this battle for you but after this, you have to finish your own without my help or so help me you'll be on the recieving end of my kick,"** Moka stated. She turned her gaze on Mizore who had her claws flexed.

**"Why don't you just die?"** Mizore thrusted her claw forward in an attempt to impale her but was stopped by Moka's foot roughly slammed into her midsection, sending her into a tree on the other side of the lake.

Tsukune looked away from the sight of Mizore's beaten and unconcious body.

**"I guess I'll take her to the infirmary."** Tsukune told the gathered girls who nodded. Moka reattached her rosario and was soon replaced with her outer self. They left the scene with Mizore held bridal style in Tsukune's arms much to the chagrin of all other women present.

(At the infirmary)

Tsukune placed Mizore's body on the bed only for it to turn into ice and then shatter into pieces.

"An ice puppet! She must have switched with it when I changed back." Tsukune muttered solemnly then he looked out the window to the setting sun.

(One week later)

Tsukune was on his way back to his dorm to take a nap. Mizore had stopped coming to school again and he was getting worried. Not to mention the enforcer guys were nowhere in sight and it was making him slightly nervous.

He passed by a group of boys who were having an interesting conversation.

"Did you hear? There was another attack. A student was sent to the infirmary with a severe case of hypothermia." One said.

Tsukune stopped in his tracks and turned towards them.

He walked in front of them, "I'm sorry to intrude but what is this about an attack?" He politely asked.

The two boys glanced at him, "There have been attacks on multiple students for the past week and all of them sustained cold/ice-related injuries and according to the witness, the perp was a girl with purple hair."

"Who was the witness?"

"I think the one who reported them all was the gym teacher, Okuto-sensei," The second guy said.

Tsukune thanked them and continued on his way all the while he was deep in thought. _"The gym teacher? Okuto Kotsubo! According to Yukari-chan HE was the one that Mizore loved and he took advantage of that love to make her obey him. When she couldn't take it anymore she froze him and now he could possibly be seeking revenge."_ Realization dawned on him. Mizore was in danger! Forgetting his ideas for a nap he sprinted to where he believed Moka would be. Then he would rescue Mizore.

(With Mizore)

Mizore stared at the view of the blood red sea while deep in thought. _"I wonder if anyone would miss me if I were to disappear, first Kazuma-sensei and now Tsukune-kun. I will always be alone."_ She buried her head in her knees while soft sobs could be heard from her.

A twig snapped from behind her.

She gasped and turned to freeze her attacker only to have herself frozen in fear.

For behind her was Okuto-sensei.

(With Tsukune and Moka)

"Are you sure Tsukune?" Moka panted as she tried to keep up with her frantic friend. Tsukune was silent after he explained his theory to her he normally would have searched for Kurumu and Yukari but they were nowhere to be found so he had no choice but to rely on Moka and the power of his curse mark.

"I'm not entirely sure Moka-chan but she's probably in trouble and I can't just leave her despite the fact that she fought us." He tried to think of a place where anyone could relax.

Or silently commit suicide.

Then it hit him. The cliff that overlooked the bloody sea.

(At the cliffs)

"Let me go!" Mizore fought to free herself from the grip of her sensei's octopus-like tentacles.

It turns out that he was a Kraken, a sea monster that was normally calm and ignored any passerby. If angered it would pull the cause of it's anger, in this case: her, to the bottom of the ocean.

Okuto's arms had become two tentacles that had wrapped around her while six more grew from his back along with a grotesque looking Octopus head.

"**Didn't you once say that you loved me? That you were willing to die for me? Then what's the problem?**"He walked to the edge as though he were taking a stroll in the park like a man who had no care in the world.

Ironic considering what he was about to do.

With one last look at her, he jumped.

Mizore was jerked off of the edge.

_"No...why does it have...to end like this? Was I really destined to die like this?"_ She slowly closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

_"Goodbye...Tsukune."_ She was suddenly struck with the sound of a ferocious howl above her.

**"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!"**

She opened her eyes to see Tsukune, changed into the cursed angel, falling a little faster than herself. She couldn't help but stare at his grotesque, hand-like wings

Before she could say anything, the black flames blasted from his eyes, burning the tentacle holding her and getting a scream of pain from Okuto-sensei as well.

He wrapped her in his arms and they slowly flew to the edge of the cliff.

When they touched down, he quickly pulled the leftover pieces of the tentacles off her.

She was then examined by the pink-haired Moka. "Why? After I attacked you? Almost killed you? Why did you come to save me?" She was starting to cry now.

Tsukune walked to the edge of the cliff after wiping away the bloody tears on his face, **"I told you, You aren't alone, If you'll have me, I'd like to be your friend. Hell! Moka, Yukari, even Kurumu want you to be their friend. You aren't misunderstood anymore Mizore. You'll always have us."** She looked at Moka who smiled and nodded. She couldn't take it anymore, she started bawling like a baby with Moka wrapping her arms around her and saying soothing things in her ear.

Tsukune was about to change back until something wrapped around his wrists.

Then his legs.

Then his waist.

Then his wings.

And finally his head.

Moka and Mizore looked at Tsukune to see him being held in the air by Okuto-sensei's tentacles. He had climbed up the cliff while they were distracted.

"**Did you really think that I would give up that easily? I'll kill you and then i'll drag the girls to the bottom of the ocean,**" His eyes had a maniacal look.

Tsukune's eyes widened but before he could say anything he was thrown into a tree.

He quickly kicked up and landed on his feet. **"You bastard! Leave Mizore alone."** He finalized his statement with a solid punch to Okuto's face.

Only for him to turn his head back to him like nothing happened.

**"Heh heh heh, There are advantages to being a gym teacher, like incredible tolerances to pain." **Okuto wrapped his tentacles around Tsukune and began slamming him into the ground.

again...

and again...

and again...

After the twelfth slam Okuto kept him on the ground in front of the girls, "**Take a good look. This is your hero that was easily beaten by me, you're all going to die,**" he boasted to the frightened girls.

All the while, Tsukune begged, **"Ancient curse of the Heavens! Give me the power. The power to defeat him."** He pleaded. His eyes snapped open and his pupils turned into animalistic slits briefly before returning to normal.

Okuto was suddenly yanked away from the girls and thrown into a tree several yards away. He snapped his gaze back to Tsukune to see him standing in front of the girls with a roaring mass of dark electricity in his right hand.

**"BLACK CHIDORI!!"** He screamed.

Tsukune crouched to the front of the girls and turned his gaze to Okuto who was now quaking in fear, **"I'll give you this one chance and only one to run!"** He snarled as he held his arm at his front with the black lightning illuminating his face, making him look very intimidating.

Okuto seemed to snap, his ego taking over, "**Run? Why would I run? You're crazy! I can't let myself be beat by the likes of you. If anyone finds out about this, my reputation won't ever recover, so i'll kill you...AND THROW YOUR BODIES OVER THE EDGE!!!**" He charged at them with the intent to kill.

Tsukune pulled his right arm back and charged as well, the chidori tore the ground beneath it apart.

They were three feet from eachother.

Two feet.

One foot.

Their backs were to eachother and neither made a move for a few moments.

Until Okuto's octopus head began to twitch before falling off his back completely.

His body slumped to the ground while Tsukune merely let the chidori fade away.

**"Leave him there! We'll inform the entire school about this incident. Let them all ask what the school's so-called enforcers did to assist an ailing girl."** Tsukune resealed the curse mark and walked to where Moka was trying to get Mizore to stand, apparently her ankle was twisted.

"I'll carry her." Tsukune picked Mizore up bridal style again except this time it was the real one.

Mizore wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, his heartbeat lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

Tsukune noticed her sleeping and glanced at Moka who looked slightly jealous.

_"Peachy! Another one."_ He thought wryly.

(The next day)

"That was a hell of a workout," Tsukune sighed as he sat down on the steps next to an empty box that once held the newspapers that just 'flew' out of their hands. Kurumu and Yukari had already gone to class.

The Incident with Kotsubo-sensei was resolved and everyone knew that it was he who injured the students to frame her. He himself had two months worth of injuries to recover from. Mizore's expulsion was canceled and she had joined the Newspaper club.

"Brrrrrrrr!" Tsukune shuddered because he had the feeling that he was being stared at again. He turned around to see Mizore hiding behind a tree.

She walked out of her 'hiding place. "Good morning, Tsukune!" She chirped. He immediately noticed that she had cut her hair to shoulder-length with two bangs framing her face.

"You look good!" He commented before she could ask what he thought, she instantly blushed at his comment.

"Thank you, Tsukune...I feel like my burden has been lifted." She happily twirled around. Tsukune and Moka looked at eachother and smiled. They had made a new friend, The only problem was that everywhere he went, Tsukune always felt that cold sensation that he was being watched.

(Elsewhere)

"He attacked a teacher, that's against the rules!" A gruff voice stated to Kuyo.

"I think that's enough to bring him in." Kuyo sinisterly stated.

That's Chapter six, everyone!

Please review because I like the fact that people care enough to send in their opinions to me.


	7. Chapter 7

How ya doing everyone? Here's chapter seven. Sorry it took so long, it's been rough with Senior year and all.

Chapter 7: Tsukune vs The Enforcers and the Cursed Demon.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything.

Warning! Hardcore violence and gore!

"Speech"

_"Thought"_

"**Inner Moka, Cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster"**

"I can't take this anymore." Tsukune muttered while changing out of the hospital clothes. It was a week since Mizore had joined their club and a lot of interesting things had happened since then.

Gin had finally recovered and almost went back to flirting with the girls but when they mentioned that I had upgraded my primary attack, he reluctantly backed off.

Kurumu had a stalker named Kanou Nagare who took some sexy pictures of her and used them to blackmailed her. Yukari found them and the letter that held the instructions for her and they confronted him to learn that he was a slug monster. That's how he was able to take the pictures. Kurumu had snapped when he threatened Moka and himself and slashed him almost in half. He was still alive but badly injured.

If that wasn't enough, Moka was the target of the art teacher: Hitome Ishigami. She was a gorgon who had kidnapped multiple girls from around the school and turning them into living stone that could not move or speak.

The only thing they could do was shed their tears in eternal anguish unti they were rescued.

Moka had promised that she would spend time with me at that time because my birthday was near but it seemed like she was shirking me for that time. She was modeling for Ishigami-sensei in exchange for art lessons.

Overreacting, I accused Moka of not caring about me and ran off, after I realized that she was in trouble I practically sprinted the whole way there to see Hitome-sensei's hair wrapped around Moka and they were hissing like snakes. He immediately tried to pull them off and was bitten in the throat, arms, chest, and cheek for his trouble. The snakes venom had the power to turn whatever it infected into stone, so with the bite on his throat he couldn't focus enough to channel the curse mark around his body, He did, however, manage to grab Moka's rosario and yank it off of her. She transformed and utterly beat the crap out of Hitome before he passed out. When he woke up a few hours ago, Moka was asleep with her head on his chest. She awoke and showed him a large portrait of himself that she had painted and she said that he was very precious to her. He almost kissed her but the other girls and Gin burst into the room, completely killing the mood.

Tsukune finished dressing into his school uniform he slowly walked to the homeroom where the Newspaper club was meeting.

(Some time later)

"Are you sure that you should be out of bed, Tsukune-kun? You look exhausted!" Yukari said as she rubbed his back with a witch's healing balm.

Tsukune nodded and sighed as her medicine soothed his sore muscles.

"Hey Tsukune, After you finish with your massage make yourself useful and get me some coffee." Gin casually ordered as though Tsukune were in perfect health.

Tsukune turned to glare at him, "Oh sure I didn't just heal from having my skins and organs turned to stone or anything. What do you want in it? Black? Two sugars and a Kiss-my-ass!? Oh, while i'm at it, I got a good 'knock knock' joke for you. Knock, Knock!"

"Who's there?" Gin asked without missing a beat.

"Go fuck yourself!" Tsukune smirked.

The girls laughed at his joke. Kuroi was happily being stroked on the head by Kurumu.

Gin mockingly smiled at him before his expression turned serious. "I heard that you had a run-in with the security force. Is this true?"

Tsukune shrugged, "More or less."

'SLAM'

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE!!" Gin roared, startling everyone.

He must have some issues with them or something.

"What's the big deal? I can take them apart like it was nobody's business," Tsukune smirked to himself cockily. Gin growled at his attitude of the situation. "You don't get it Tsukune! He's a yoko, a fox demon, The strongest monster in Japan. He's so deluded that he actually believes that everything he does is for the good of the school and if you raise a hand against them you're as good as dead."

"Gin! I can handle them, They don't stand a chance against my power so I say 'Bring it!" He put his shirt back on. There was a knock on the homeroom door. Tsukune walked over and opened it only to meet up with the tip of a ninjato sword right in front of his nose with the hilt being held by none other than Kuyo and behind him were the other members of the enforcers.

"You can consider it brought." He goaded.

"Ah hell!" Tsukune groaned in misery.

"Tsukune Aono. You stand accused of being a human and attacking two academy teachers."

He turned to look at Moka.

"Moka Akashiya. You are accused of attacking the art teacher, Hitome Ishigami. Do either of you deny any of these accusations?" Kuyos smirk was firmly planted on his lips.

The surrounding student's eyes widened at the accusation, especially the newspaper clubs.

_"That's impossible we/I saw him transform!"_ The girls and Gin each thought simultaneously.

Everyone else was simply curious.

Tsukune shrugged uncaringly. "Say what you want, I know for a fact that I protected myself and Mizore from that guy and Moka didn't attack her, I protected her from being turned to stone and rescued all the other girls who were already turned. As for the 'being a human' accusation..." He brought his finger to his chin, a sign meaning that he was thinking. He looked at Moka, "Would you even call me a human anymore given my, uh, 'abilities'?" He asked.

"I don't know, Tsukune."

Kuyo was beginning to get impatient. "You'll be coming with us or else they will suffer the same fate as you." He motioned to Gin, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari.

Tsukune's expression turned deadly serious.

"You so much as a glance in their direction, I'll rip off one of your tails and hang you with it, and each of your little cronies will simply die in a series of horrible, painful, and very slow deaths." He said that in a low sinister tone. The Enforcers sans Kuyo were slightly startled by his threat because he actually sounded serious.

"I believe you just threatened the law-keepers of the school."

"No, I promised you!" Tsukune slapped the sword out of his face and began walking with them.

"Tsukune!" The girls worriedly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this when the time comes. Watch over Kuroi fo me." He smiled reassuringly at them before Kuyo gave him a rough shove.

The students fearfully and sympathetically watched as he was taken away by the corrupted Enforcers.

(One week later)

CLANK

"OUCH! Watch where you throw that, Asshole."

CLANK

"OW! What did I just say?"

THUNK

"OH, There go my children!"

SMACK

"OW, MY EYE!"

Tsukune continuously cried out while people threw various things at him. He was currently tied to a cross in the school courtyard with a sign saying 'I am a human' a few feet away from him and on all sides were the enforcers. The students were mobbed around him with furious and disgusted expressions on their faces. Other students that were held prisoner by the corrupted club were chained and lined up as well, though they weren't giving him disgusted looks.

"This week freakin sucked." Tsukune groaned to himself. Actually that was an understatement, he had been tortured almost immediately after being taken to the Enforcers HQ. They had refused to feed him, only give him crappy water. He had been allowed visitors which had been Moka and the other girls(He deduced that Gin's issues kept him away but he was still due for an ass-kicking for not even giving one of the girls a message for him or something). The girls had only been allowed five minutes and the whole time was spent trying to convince him to bust out but he refused, saying that the time wasn't right.

_"In a little while I can transform and then the entire Enforcement comittee will fall before my power. I just hope that the fact that i'm starving won't hinder me."_

(Elsewhere in the school)

"Please, headmaster you have to stop this." Nekonome-sensei pleaded to her boss who stared out the window with his sinister smile on his face.

"If he really is a monster then he will transform and fight, If he is a human then he will die in accordance to the school rules." He said simply as though he were talking about the weather.

Nekonome-sensei whimpered quietly and sadly glanced at Tsukune through the window before rushing out the door towards the mass of students.

_"I may be able to at least stall it for a few minutes."_

(At the back of the crowd)

"I don't understand! He went through all of this torture, and practically let himself starve just so he could change in front of a crowd so he wouldn't have to explain his form to anyone anymore?" Kurumu asked incredulously.

Yukari nodded solemnly.

Moka decided to throw her two cents in. "It's more than that though, he's trying to publicly challenge the school Enforcers and I believe his power can beat them easily but he may have gone over his head with this one."

Mizore walked towards them from behind a tree."I believe that he heard all of the rumors of the Enforcers and is now trying to save the school like a knight in shining armor." She stated with a red face at the thought of him being a hero.

"Except he'll be our dark guardian angel." Moka quieted down along with the amassed students when Kuyo raised his arm to the crowd then to Tsukune while the other arm held a microphone. Unknown to tem there were several Enforcers right behind them.

"FELLOW STUDENTS WE ARE GATHERED HERE TO BEAR WITNESS TO THE EXECUTION OF THIS DISGUSTING HUMAN WHO HAS SOMEHOW INVADED OUR BELOVED SCHOOL," His voice echoed through the crowd of silent students.

"I'm feeling merciful, so i'll let you say a few last words before killing you," he held the microphone to Tsukune who raised his head and glared.

"If I die here, then you keep your word that Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari are not to be harmed." He straightened himself on the cross as the students curiosly looked at Kuyo who smirked.

"Of course they won't be harmed. They will be executed swiftly and painlessly for associating with human scum like you." He said much to the shock of Tsukune and the gathered students. "BRING THEM HERE!" He ordered and the girls were restrained by the brutes behind them.

Tsukune let a snarl of rage escape his mouth.

**"You just signed your death warrant, GRRRRAAAAAARRRR!!!"** He howled with as much ferocity as he could muster in his weakened state.

The students, and Nekonome-sensei who had just arrived, were blinded by the wave of purple/black fire that erupted from him.

When it died down, they beheld the sight of the Cursed Angel with the cross holding him melted into a puddle of molten metal.

"What the hell is he?" One student exclaimed.

""Kuyo was wrong! He's some kind of monster!" Another shouted.

**"That was my plan all along, to prove that the word of these Jackasses were not absolute."** Tsukune stated and observed the furiously shaking Kuyo.

"TSUKUNE!!" He looked at the crowd to see the newspaper club girls trying to escape their captors.

Tsukune jumped off of the stage and rushed towards them with his chidori screaming to life.

**"Close your eyes! I don't want any of you to see this."** He ordered.

The girls did so and the slaughter began.

The one holding Mizore's arms was met with a jump kick and landed with a thud, before he could get up his head was firmly grasped in Tsukune's left hand and the last thing he saw was the screaming blue light of the chidori.

Some of the students gasped and other screamed as the thug's head was severed from his shoulders.

Mizore unfortunately heard the splatter and smelled the blood. She opened her eyes and threw her hand to her mouth to stifle her scream at the sight of Tsukune holding the head of her captor in his left hand. Moka and the other girls opened their eyes and did the same thing except Yukari threw her head to her side to disperse her lunch from her mouth.

Tsukune turned to Kuyo and held the head out, **"I am challenging the Enforcers, no, the false Enforcers to a life or death battle, no rules, no mercy. Do you accept my challenge, ya pussies!? Kuroi! my sword."** Each and every student present thought that at that moment he had lost his mind until he dropped the severed head and adopted his fighting stance. The black snake launched himself from Kurumu's shoulders and launched himself toward the angel. His mouth opened and he shot the kusanagi toward his master. Tsukune caught the blade and placed it on his belt as Kuroi landed around his shoulder. _**"I can't maintain this form for long! I better make this fast**_

Kuyo managed to calm himself down slightly. _"He was a monster this whole time, one that is unheard of, but a monster still. He was willing to bear my torture just to challenge me in front of the entire student body. Clever but foolish."_ He thought.

Kuyo raised his microphone to his lips. "I accept your challenge, Angel. But you should know that you have no chance against all of us." He dropped the microphone and motioned his hand towards Tsukune.

**"Move aside!"** A girl yelled and it was followed by a grunt of pain and another voice being muffled. He looked behind him to see a transformed Kurumu and Mizore running towards him.

**"We're not going to let anyone raise a hand against you, Tsukune!" **Kurumu declared.

**"We'll fight alongside you."** Mizore said.

Tsukune looked at the back of the crowd to see Yukari in front of Moka with her wand out and both of them had a determined expression on their faces.

The Enforcers began to stalk closer and closer to Tsukune until he raised his hand into the air with his pointer finger aiming to the sky.

**"Prepare for your deaths!"** He snarled as he grasped his sword hilt.

(Five minutes of slaughtering later)

**"It's such a shame that you are the only ones left!"** Tsukune growled while walking over the corpses littering the courtyard toward Kuyo and his four associates, Kurumu and Mizore were behind him.

The Titan, the Spider-lady, the Cerberus, and the Sorceress. They each transformed and the Titan charged in a pathetic attempt to protect his leader.

The Titan jumped into the air and slammed his fist on Tsukune's which met his halfway. The impact created a crater due to the monster's insane strength along with a cloud of dust.

Tsukune leapt out of the dirt cloud with his wings spread and he was about to activate on the chidori again, but a spear of flames pierced through his chest, right above his heart.

**"Kuh!"** Tsukune grunted as blood gushed from his mouth.

**"TSUKUNE!!!" **The girls screamed at the sight of their falling friend.

Moka rushed below him and barely managed to catch his heavy body before he hit the ground. The cereberus pounced on them, but was slapped away by a blur of green and tan. The blur turned out to be a transformed Gin.

_**"What the hell am I doing?"**_** "Get away from them!"** He growled.

Tsukne grunted and looked up to the crying Moka. **"M-Moka-chan, run! *cough* Get out o-of here!"**

"No, we won't leave you!" Moka insisted as she tried to pick him up. He reached his hand up to gently trace his claw over her cheek

**"Please...take care of everyone!"** He sighed as his hand fell and snagged the rosario off the chain.

"Tsuku...ne!" She whispered.

"TSUKUNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Her scream echoed through the area as the familiar aura surrounded her, unleashing her inner self upon those who would harm her beloved.

After only moments, Inner Moka had her arms wrapped around her cursed friend. She snarled and suddenly appeared between the enforcers and kicked them all towards different ends of the courtyard. Kuyo was kicked into the clock tower.

**"How could he have been taken down so easily!?"** Gin asked as he crouched next to his fallen friend. The other members of the Newspaper club did the same.

**"He hasn't eaten in a week, he was very weak from the start." **Moka ran her fingers through his snowy hair and Kuroi gently nuzzled his head against her hand. **"I know of one chance that we have to save him."** She leaned down and bit his neck.

**"Moka-san, what are you doing? He'll definitely die if you drink his blood now."** Kurumu tried to go to her, but Yukari held her back. Moka removed her fangs from his neck and gently kissed his cheek (much to everyone's chagrin).

**"I didn't drink his blood, I gave him some of mine, vampire blood has incomparable healing capabilities. There are three consequences for it though; one is that his body may reject the blood and kill him. I will handle Kuyo, the rest of you must stay here to protect him."** She stood up and faced Kuyo's direction. The rest of the club stood and prepared for a fight.

Moka stood next to Tsukune's body and awaited Kuyo's return. She didn't have to wait long for something to slam into the ground behind her. She turned to see a flaming golden fox with four tails and raging red eyes.

**"How dare you attack the law of Yokai academy!"** He snarled as he began changing again. His body began burning with blue flames, his upper body changed back into his human disguise with strange markings on his forehead and his lower body was that of a fox.

**"You are nothing more than an arrogant pup with a god complex." **She growled. She sprinted forward and kicked him in the face. He staggered back a few steps until he was kicked again and sent back a few yards.

"What's going on? Her kicks usually pack a lot more punch than that." Yukari asked.

**"The second condition is that my own strength is dwindled, immensely."** Moka grunted as she rubbed her burnt shin.

**"This is the strength of the Super Vampire? How pathetic."** Kuyo smirked as he held his hand toward them. Blue flames began gathering in his palm and his smirk widened before the flames launched towards them. Moka stood in front of her friends with the intent of taking the damage. Her eyes widened when black lightning came from behind her and intercepted the flames. She turned around to see the body of her beloved slowly begin rising, his hand was . He began sluggishly walking toward her with his head down.

**"Tsukune..."** He held his hand up and placed it on her cheek to silence her. She gasped when the claws on his hand lengthened and turned black and his hair changed from snow-white to silver-white. His muscle mass increased slightly and his toenails turned black and also lengthened. His wings grew and turned bat-like with three talons on the center bone area. A gray serpent-like tail erupted from his tailbone with the end burning with the black fires from Amaterasu, the Sun God. He raised his head to reveal that his face had changed the most. His irises turned into slits, the center of his forehead split to reveal a third eye. On the sides of his forehead were two black demon-like horns, curved upward. The transformation ended when his fangs grew longer. He looked like a demon straight from hell.

**"The third condition is that, should he live, he will temporarily be granted the powers of a vampire. Tsukune is different, however. There's no telling how much more powerful he's just gotten or how long it will last. His mental state seems to have deteriorated even more."** Moka explained.

**"GRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!"** He roared savagely to the darkening sky. Kuyo took a few steps back as the demon set his hellish glare on him. He threw his left hand out to his side and his sword wrenched itself from the wall and the three dead enforcers. It began emitting bolts of electricity and started to change. The blade curved and grew larger as the hilt extended into a scythe handle. He caught it and held the scythe into the air to let it get struck by the black lightning from the sky.

_Hold it together_

_Birds of a feather_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_

**"RAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!"** He howled as the lightning lit up around him, giving him a celestial, yet terrifying image. The other Enforcers that were thought to have been knocked out by Moka's kick awakened to the sight of Tsukune and they all jumped at him in an attempt to subdue him.

_I have the answer_

_Spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside me_

_No_

_Don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here_

_Alone_

_Don't remember_

_remember_

Moka and the others were about to charge in to protect him but his raised hand held them back.

**"..."** He snarled softly with a sinister smirk on his face.

_Put me to sleep, Evil angel_

_Open your wings, Evil angel_

He tossed his new scythe into his right hand and propped it on his shoulder. He flexed his fingers in a 'come here' gessture and the four monsters didn't disappoint.

_I'm a believer_

_Nothing could be worse_

_All these imaginary friends_

The Titan pulled his arm back and slammed it onto Tsukune, who blocked it with his scythe like it was nothing. In a show of skill, the demon maneuvered around the fist and cleaved the arm off like it was a twig. Before the rock-monster could even register the pain, Tsukune held his open-palmed hand at the Titan's face and a blue beam of condensed electricity shot from his palm into the creature's forehead.

_**"Chidori spear!"**_ He thought.

_Hiding betrayal_

_Driving a nail_

_Hoping to find a savior_

_No_

_Don't_

_Leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here_

_Alone_

_Don't surrender_

_Surrender_

He felt an incoming attack from behind and he wrapped the offending Cerberus in his tail and the dog howled in agony as his fur was ignited by the black flames. The Spider-woman and the Kyonshee tried to attack him at the same time, but their necks were both grasped by the talons on his mighty wings. He brought them up to arms length and he pierced his clawed hands into their stomachs. He laughed at them before tossing them aside to fix his demonic eyes on Kuyo

_Put me to sleep, Evil angel_

_Open your wings, Evil angel_

_Fly over me, Evil angel_

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Evil angel_

Tsukune grasped his right forearm with his left hand.

**"OMINOUS CHIDORI!!!** The screaming ball of blue lightning came to life in his palm.

_Put me to sleep, Evil angel!_

Kuyo placed his palms close and a small ring of fire ignited between them.

**"Vortex of Flames!"** He yelled.

_Open your wings, Evil angel!_

Tsukune's Chidori turned black and purple and gave off an even higher pitched squeal/roar.

They charged at eachother with Tsukune's newly evolved wings giving him a bigger burst of speed and slammed their attacks together with a mighty explosion.

_Fly over me, evil angel_

_Why can't I breathe?_

_Evil angel_

There was a tremendous explosion that resounded across the entire courtyard because of the two attacks. When the smoke cleared, Tsukune stood over Kuyo's barely concious form, whom was missing his rightarm from the elbow down. Tsukune snarled softly before stomping on Kuyo's chest and throwing his head back to victoriously roar to the thundering sky above the academy.

He turned his gaze to the line of students that were chained by the Enforcers for some stupid reason or other. He slowly walked up to them and all but one stepped away from him.

"I don't think he'll hurt us." The brave girl with a black ponytail said. He softly growled before snapping the chain that binded them.

Tsukune went back to the girls and he began changing back to normal. His scythe changed back into it's regular form as a katana.

"That sucked!" He said with a groan once he was fully changed back. He nearly fell on his face, but Moka managed to catch him.

**"You remember what you just did?"** She asked. He nodded and he smiled at Kuroi, whom had slithered up to them with Moka's rosario in his mouth. He handed the jeweled cross to Moka who chastily kissed his lips before reattaching it to the chain.

"Congratulations, Tsukune. You have proven that you are a monster and everyone here knows it." Shizuka-sensei happily exclaimed, giving him a hug from behind.

"Thank you, Sensei. Now I just need to find the headmaster and put a chidori in his chest and my day'll end just fine. Oh hell!" He had fainted from exhaustion onto his teachers shoulder.

She had the girls put him on her back before walking through the students who parted to make a path for the injured angel/demon to the infirmary.

That was fun, writing this chapter was very fun. I hope you all liked it.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

How are ya everyone?

Enjoy your reading!

Chapter 8: The smokin' hot Lamia. HOT DAMN!

Disclaimer: You know! I don't own anything. If I did then this is how things would be and Tsukune would finally get laid.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts or flashbacks"_

"**Inner Moka, Cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster**"

(In the school courtyard)

The reconstruction of the grounds was going smoothly and the body parts and blood splatters were being cleaned by various 'speciaists'.

But that wasn't the target of everyone's attention.

The main target was the math teacher, Kagome Ririko.

She was a young woman in her late 20's with chocolate brown hair, bright brown eyes covered by black-rimmed glasses, finely tanned skin, a low D-cup bust, legs that went on for days, and a perfectly curved figure. She wore a white button-up shirt with a black leather skirt and black high heels.

Every teenage boys fantasy and every teenage girls role model.

She walked through the mass of students who all gawked at her.

"Even though she's a teacher, she's sooo hot!" A heart-eyed guy exclaimed to his friend who was equally heart-eyed.

Ririko continued to walk while enjoying the looks that she was given.

(Elsewhere)

"I wonder how much damage I did to the courtyard." Tsukune wondered aloud as he and Moka walked toward the school.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune. Let's hurry, we're gonna be late for math class." She said while dragging him away to the school.

(In the classroom)

"Now who can tell me the answer to this equation?" Ririko asked to the mostly flustered students. She looked at them for a moment until her eyes rested on Tsukune who looked like he was forcing himself to stay in his seat.

"How about you, Mr. Aono?" she asked causing him to jerk.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I was thinking about killing the headmaster." He said seriously, causing the students who knew what he was capable of to shudder and others to laugh.

Ririko-sensei's face seemed to darken.

"I don't think you understand that if you continue to fail my class, you fail the entire semester," She would have said more but the bell rang signalling that the day was over.

The students rushed out, except for Tsukune and the girls. Ririko-sensei calmly walked out. He was trying to get his stress levels from his bad day to lower.

"Someone got owned, WHOA!" Gin peeked from the doorway to tease Tsukune but slammed the door shut when the pen Tsukune threw pierced through the door where his head was.

"I swear to God, I wll kick his ass." Tsukune fumed to the giggling girls.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not that funny!" He demanded but it only made them laugh harder.

Tsukune had anime tears coming down his face with a gloomy aura around him.

"Cheer up, Tsukune! You already know that you can beat the tar out of him at any time so you just need to be patient." Kurumu chided as she moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

She victoriously smirked to the others as he sighed in contentment. Mizore suddenly pulled out a sandwich bag and filled it with ice cubes before placing it on his head, over his eyes.

"Ahh, Thanks, Mizore." He relaxingly sighed again. Mizore gave Kurumu the same smirk that she was giving. Soon there were lightning bolts clashing between their eyes.

"No fighting," Tsukune chided. They both pouted but Mizore went back to sit beside Moka and Yukari, and Kurumu continued massaging his shoulders.

"Do any of you know why Ririko-sensei was angry at me earlier?" He asked.

Moka chose to answer.

"She's a woman who's extremely passionate about her teachings and there are rumors about those who she tutors."

Tsukune took a moment to digest all of this.

"I heard that she usually gets rather picky about "certain" students who are failing her class when it's close to final exam time." Kurumu said thoughtfully.

After hearing this, Tsukune jerked his body forward, scaring Kurumu and throwing the icebag off of his face and into the wall.

"HOLY HELL!! I completely forgot about the finals. What, with the massacre of the Enforcers and my other near-death situations I can't see how finals could be that important." Tsukune exclaimed.

Tsukune-kun, if you fail the final exams then you have to stay in summer school for the vacation time," Yukari explained.

"Ah hell, that figures, does anyone know how the hell i'm supposed to pass this damn thing? Wait a minute! How are the rest of you doing in this class?" He asked the girls who smiled.

"I'm passing just fine," Yukari chirped.

"I'm doing good," Moka said.

"I'm fine," Mizore muttered.

"I'm...doing....good?" Kurumu murmered nervously.

Tsukune looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me? look, "You probably need more tutoring than I do, Kurumu. Can you tutor her, Yukari?" He asked the little witch.

"But I wanna tutor you." She complained. Tsukune chuckled.

"Kurumu needs you more than I do at this time," He said while affectionately rubbing her head, causing her to smile.

_"Tsukune Aono. Please come to the Headmaster's office!"_ The intercom announced. He heard a few 'oooh's from the hallway.

He left the room to the headmaster's office and minutes later the girls left to their own business.

(With Tsukune)

"This is creepy!" He commented as he observed the headmaster's office to see the Exorcist himself sitting at his desk while fingering the Rosario on his wrist.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he sat down in front of the desk.

The headmaster looked at him with those creepy eyes of his, "I did Mr. Aono. I have a proposition for you that I believe you may be interested in." He said in his creepy voice.

Tsukune raised his brow, "Fascinating, You have my attention. If i'm interested then maybe I won't fry your ass for nearly allowing me to die." He said.

The Exorcist only chuckled amusedly and his glowing eyes were brighter for a moment.

(Twenty minutes later with Moka, on the school roof)

"He asked you to be the school's Sole Enforcer!?" Moka asked incredulously.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah. He said that since I slaughtered most of them, I'd have to take their place and uphold the peace around this place. He says that I'm an honorable person who won't abuse the power that comes with the position." He said coyly.

Moka looked worried. "Does that mean that you're leaving the Newspaper club?" He chuckled before answering.

"Not quite, I'll pretty much just keep doing what I'm doing but if I see or hear about any problem then I'll have to change and deal with it. Though if I ever get challenged to a battle then I'm honor-bound to meet the challenge head-on." He said simply.

"Does this mean that you can cuff me to the bedposts and have your way with me and then I can do the same to you afterwards?" Mizore said after she popped out of the doorway to the stairs.

"WAAAAGH!!" Tsukune and Moka screamed and wrapped their arms around eachother.

_"How the hell does she do that?"_ They both thought.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A woman's voice yelled.

"WAAAAGH!!" Tsukune and Moka screamed again and held eachother tighter.

They turned around to see Ririko-sensei with an accusatory glare aimed at Tsukune.

"No wonder you aren't passing my class. You've been spending your time fraternizing with the likes of her." Ririko-sensei fixed her eyes on Moka, who realized the state that she and Tsukune were in. She scrambled away from him with her face practically glowing. Tsukune's wasn't any better.

"I think you may need tutoring." She said with a brief gleam of lust in her eyes that only Tsukune noticed.

"GREAT! Moka-chan can tutor me." He said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Yes, I can tutor him." She sxclaimed, understanding his plight.

"But that won't do. You're teenagers and neither of you will get any studying done if you're together. Only with me will you learn anything." She grabbed the sides of his head and gently, yet firmly, held his face in her cleavage causing Moka and Mizore to turn green in envy and Tsukune to shine a bright red.

"Aono-kun!" Another voice yelled, which caused Ririko to release Tsukune. They turned to see Shizuka-sensei running towards them.

"You have to come quickly, there's a group of students that have challenged you for your position as the school's Enforcer." She exclaimed when she was close enough.

"Are you serious? That tidbit of info went around faster than I thought." He commented miserably as he slowly walked to the edge of the roof. He turned around to face them and gave them a fake-sorrowful expression.

"Oh, What A world! What A world!" He dramatically exclaimed before falling backwards off the edge.

They didn't have to wait long for a savage roar to echo from the edge and a flash of purple/black flames.

Moments later Tsukune appeared as the Cursed Angel with his wings flapping and Kuroi wrapped around his shoulder.

**"Anyone care to come and watch?"** He asked before flying off to the courtyard.

"Hey, wait for us!" Moka shouted at his shrinking figure. Her, Mizore, and Shizuka-sensei quickly sprinted down the stairs while Ririko-sensei took her time.

(Ten minutes later at the school courtyard)

**"There you girls are, What took you so long?"** Tsukune teased when they arrived among the crowd of spectators.

They glared at him which he chuckled at and then they noticed that Kurumu and Yukari were already there.

"Kurumu, Yukari!" Moka yelled, getting their attention.

"Do either of you know who's challenged Tsukune-kun," Mizore asked when they got close enough.

"I think that it's the Wrestling club's president, Chopper Rigishi, that challenged him and he said that he was speaking for his entire club." Kurumu explained. They looked at the group of muscular boys and noticed that all of them were warming up with various weights.

"I was starting to think you backed down, that maybe you realized that your little performance with Kuyo was just a fluke." The one everyone assumed was Chopper, arrogantly stated.

Tsukune cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, **"I'm just here to keep the peace, and my first job as The Sole Enforcer is to make sure that arrogant shit-stains like you, will never have this position."** He said with conviction.

"That's where you're wrong, I don't much care for the position as much as everyone else here. I only want to fight and beat you, the guy who killed Kuyo, he was supposed to have been beaten by me. Then you came and took my opponent from me. What right did you have to take that **away from me**," Chopper's rant was cut short by his body transforming. He grew to nine-ten feet tall and his muscles bulged in a similar manner to Saizo's. Spikes burst from his spine and horns popped from his skull. He was a troll, an Eastern European monster that had some knowledge of the magic arts.

**"What the hell was I supposed to do? Let him kill me? Let him put that stick even further up his ass than it already was? That nutjob actually believed that he was Justice-given form, He deserved to die."** Tsukune declared and adopted his combat stance.

Chopper growled, "**I don't care about what he did, only that you killed him before I could defeat him in battle. Now the only way to prove my power is to beat you,**" Chopper roared and attempted a karate chop on Tsukune's head, but Tsukune jumped out of the way just a split second before his hand impacted.

Tsukune rolled to the side and glanced at the wrestling club to see them transform into trolls as well.

**"Ah hell! I just can't get a break, can I?"** Tsukune moaned and activated his chidori.

They all charged for him with Chopper in the lead, Tsukune jumped and performed a whirlwind kick which connected with the side of his head and sent him flying a few feet away. The other eight trolls managed to dogpile him and everyone thought that it was the end until Tsukune busted up from the ground a few feet away.

**"You are all going to die!"** He said sinisterly and moved his right hand above him. The sky darkened and lightning began clapping in the sky

They all screamed and ran away in fear.

Tsukune dropped his arms and began chuckling, **"Here I was thinking i'd get a good workout. What a bunch of wimps. Am I right?"** He continued and aimed the question to Moka and the others.

Tsukune was caught off guard by Chopper's fist impacting with the side of his face and sending him into a tree.

"**You may have scared them off but I'm not that cowardly,**" He declared before jumping into the air and slamming his knee on Tsukune's gut and creating a seven ft. deep crater.

Tsukune coughed up blood from his mouth due to the severe blow.

He managed to regain enough of his bearings to shove him off and slam his knee into his nose. After he was disoriented, Tsukune performed another whirlwind kick to send him into the school wall. Tsukune jumped away and kneeled to regain his breath.

**"Alright! It's been proven! I can bleed and really, really hurt. And it's healed already? Wow! The marks healing abilities are better than I thought."** Tsukune thought and stood as Chopper got back on his feet.

"**How can you still stand? I've smashed boulders with my chop. You shouldn't even be alive after taking an injury like that!**" He exclaimed. Now he was starting to get worried.

**"The Curse mark's regenerative capabilities exceed that of a vampire's, no offence, Moka, and it can even heal dismembered limbs and other severe injuries like that."** Tsukune boasted as he readopted his fighting stance.

Chopper merely snarled and ran at Tsukune with the intent to tackle him but was halted by The Angel's hands grappling with his own, it soon became a war for dominance with neither side willing to give an inch.

After a minute of them grappling, Tsukune had decided to end it. He raised his head and shot a flare of black fire into Chopper's right eye.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRG!!!**" He screamed as blood bursted from his socket. Tsukune took advantage of his opponents injury and tackled him into a wall, leaving an indentation.

Tsukune backflipped away and allowed Chopper's unconcious human form to fall to the ground.

**"I rise,** you fall!" Tsukune said dramatically and resealed the mark. As a show of sportsmanship, he hefted Chopper on his back to carry him to the infirmary.

Only to be met by the other members of the wrestling club with arrogant snirks on each of their faces.

"Ah hell! What do you pansies want?" Tsukune groaned although he had a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"He's in his human form, get him!" One guy shouted. The other members cheered and jumped into the air to dogpile him again.

Tsukune was backed into a corner, he couldn't change in time, and the girls were too far away to help.

Suddenly they were all sent flying by a black, green, and tan blur that kicked up dust as it rushed back and forth, beating the trolls senseless. He looked at the form of a transformed Gin with a curious expression.

"**I hope you realize that this is two you owe me, Tsukune.**" He said casually.

Tsukune sighed. "Keep them off my back while I get this lug to the nurse and we'll talk." He said before motioning his head to the trolls who were getting their bearings back.

Gin Chuckled. "**Does this mean that I have permission to stay in my monster form for a little while?**"

Tsukune laughed, "Sure, Why not? You peek on any girls and speed away, though and we'll have words."

Tsukune felt Gin vanish from sight and heard the sounds of a beating before walking into the school building with The girls following him shortly after.

They never noticed the eyes of Ririko-sensei on them from behind a pillar.

(The next day after school)

"I was hoping that she'd forget about that tutoring crap." Tsukune groaned as he stood in front of Ririko-sensei's homeroom. Almost immediately after class, she had strictly ordered him to go to her room for private lessons.

He noticed that she emphasized 'lessons'.

"If a teacher falls for me then it means that i'm just that good, or i'm lucky, or that this place is more fucked up than I thought."

Tsukune sighed dejectedly before opening the door and walking into the room.

He shut the door behind him and his eyes widened at the smell that assaulted his nose, He observed the room's interior, which looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. Candles that looked like skulls, fog, and all that other crap.

"Do you like it?" A sultry voice whispered in his ear.

Tsukune whirled around and slapped his hand over his nose to stop the nosebleed that was sure to occur.

For before him was the sight of Ririko-sensei in an S&M outfit. Black leather tube-top, mini-skirt, stockings, and six inch high-heels.

"Shall we begin?" She asked as she sauntered toward him.

"What the hell have I gotten himself into!?" Tsukune whimpered as she placed her hands on the sides of his face.

(The next day)

"I give up!" Yukari frustratingly proclaimed as she walked out of Kurumu's room.

"But you can't! If I don't pass then I won't be able to spend the summer with Tsukune." Kurumu wailed as she followed the little witch.

"Look, it's Tsukune," Yukari exclaimed as she pointed at the aformentioned human.

They jogged to his side but he didn't acknowledge them, instead. They realized that he was mumbling algebraic equations and math formula's as though he were in a trance.

_"Oh God! Were the rumors true?"_ Kurumu exclaimed in her head as she shook him in an attempt to awaken him.

"What's the matter?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Tsukune!" A third voice happily exclaimed.

Kurumu and Yukari turned to see Moka happily skipping toward them with a notebook held in her arms.

"I made you a study guide that should help you pass Ririko-sensei's finals." She joyously said as she held it out and thought of what his reaction would be.

Nothing happened.

She looked into his eyes to see them glazed over and he was mumbling math formulas under his breath.

"Tsukune?" She asked and began waving the notebook in front of his nose.

"What are you doing with my student?" Ririko-sensei asked as she came from behind a corner and snatched it away.

She began flipping through the notebook with a sneer on her face.

"You just can't stop meddling, can you?" She exclaimed and threw the notebook at Moka's face.

The girls were stunned as Tsukune raised his head and began walking towards her despite the girl's protests.

"If you're trying to separate us then you're wasting your time. I am his teacher, and the bond between a teacher and her student can grow beyond any limitation," She said as she held her hand out to Tsukune, who kissed it like a loyal english gentleman.

"He's mine now!" She said before walking away with Tsukune following her.

"Tsukune..." Yukari moaned dejectedly and Kurumu dropped her head, her bangs covered her watering eyes.

"How...could you..?" Moka whispered and ran off somewhere.

(Later)

"That's it, you're doing great, Tsukune." Ririko-sensei praised as she watched him write notes from over his shoulder.

Suddenly, he stopped and began shaking.

"Mo...ka...chan." He muttered.

Ririko growled, "You're still thinking of that wretched girl? We'll have to fix that." She said as her legs began to distort.

(With Moka)

Moka was looking at the notes that she had made for Tsukune when she suddenly snapped the book shut in a huff.

"There must be something wrong with Ririko-sensei's teachings," She thought.

"I know about some boys in my class that are taking Ririko-sensei's after-school tutorings," Yukari said to Kurumu as they walked by, not noticing Moka.

"They got really smart all of a sudden but they acted like they were her servants oor something. And Tsukune was definitely acting seird earlier." The rest of their conversation was blocked out when Moka's thoughts drifted to Tsukune.

"Tsukune...he's in danger," She frantically thought and rushed out of the cafeteria with the notebook firmly held to her chest.

(With Tsukune in the conference room.)

**"Uahahahahahaha!!" **Ririko cackled as a flower-like appendage connected to a giant snake's tail grasped around Tsukune's head and A strange energy flowed into him.

**"Only my teachings will help you. This is for the best." **She said gleefully.

"Moka...Kuru...Miz...uuggghh," Tsukune was apparently trying to fight her influence, but was losing.

"STOP!!!" Moka screamed as she burst through the door.

The flower-thing detached itself from Tsukune's head and slithered behind Ririko and in the light, Moka saw that her legs were gone, replaced by the body of a snake with the flower at the end of it.

She was a Lamia, an ancient Greek monster that had the ability to control peoples minds and was feared for kidnapping and killing children.

**"How dare you interrupt our important lesson, I dedicate all that I have to teaching and I won't allow you to interfere."** She slithered her tail around Tsukune. **"Let's finish where we left off, Tsukune."** She was about to reattach the flower but was halted when Moka's notebook slammed into her face.

"It's all a lie! Your teachings methods are inhumane! Turn Tsukune back now." Moka screamed frantically.

Ririko slapped the notebook with the end of her tail and it broke apart.

**"You're going to pay for that you worthless little bitch."** She screamed and put Moka into the wall courtesy of her flower-tail.

**"I'm doing all of this for the good of you students. I'll kill you for trying to destroy my bond with Aono-kun."** She screamed and began pressing harder.

"Tsukune...help...please!" She pleaded softly.

Her pleas were heard.

Tsukune saw a sheet of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read the scribbles on the bottom.

"We can pass it together, Tsukune." It said with a red heart drawn around it along with a few pink bats.

_"This is Moka-chan's handwriting."_ He thought and was filled with strength.

Unknowingly his eyes were changing, the sclera turned black while his iris turned a sickly yellow and finally his pupil thinned into an animalistic slit. His curse mark spread around the right half of his body, his fangs lengthened, and his fingernails sharpened and turned black.

**"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"** He howled and sprinted to Moka's form in the wall and trying to pry the flower away.

**"I'm sorry for not waking up earlier, Moka-chan. We'll study together after this is over."** He growled in her ear while his hand grabbed something on her chest..

**"What! How did you...?"** Ririko asked before slithering to him and yanking him away from Moka by his hair.

**"I'll have to give you another dose of my tutoring."** She sneered.

Tsukune suddenly raised his closed hand into the air and opened it to show...

A silver Rosario.

Ririko was blown away by the red energy that Moka suddenly gave off.

When the energy and light died down, Inner Moka stood with silver hair, red-slitted eyes, and a fuller figure.

"**Pathetic creature! You dare lay a hand against my Tsukune?**" Inner Moka's proud voice echoed.

"**A Vampire? How dare you get in my way! How could you betray me, Tsukune-kun!? You'll both pay for this!**" She screamed and lunged for them only to be sent flying by Inner Moka's super kick.

She impacted with the far wall and slumped to the ground, unconcious.

"**You are nothing but a narcissist! Drunk on the power of being an instructor, Know your place!**" Inner Moka said after lowering her leg.

She walked over to Tsukune's twitching body and sat him against the wall before grabbing the rosario from his hand.

**"You did well, Tsukune. Rest now." **She pecked him on lips before reattaching it to the choker on her neck.

(The test day)

After Ririko's brainwashing spell was broken, Everything Tsukune learned was forgotten and studying had to begin from scratch.

Until finally the test day came.

_"Do your best, Tsukune."_ Moka thought as she watched him sweat nervously.

(After the test, outside school grounds)

"Don't worry, Tsukune. We both know you did okay." Moka chirped to the glum human.

"It doesn't matter what grade I get. I got to study with you, that's all that mattered to me." He said, making her blush. "Thank you for helping me until the last minute. You're a lifesaver, Moka-chan." He finished.

He looked at her to see her about to cry.

She tackled him in a hug and brought them both to the floor, crying in happiness the whole time. His test fell to the ground with a big eighty-nine percent written on the top of it.

(With Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore)

"I did okay." Yukari mumbled to her perfect one-hundred percent.

"I'm fine." Mizore said while looking at the ninety-two percent on her test.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kurumu wailed at her test score of forty-four percent.

That's chapter eight everyone. Sorry it took so long!

I will try to get chapter nine up as soon as I possibly can.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm happy to give you chapter nine of The Cursed Angel.

Enjoy your reading!

Chapter 9: The witches! Black and White Duel

Disclaimer: You know! I don't own anything.

"Speech"

_"Thought or a flashback"_

"**Inner Moka, Cursed Tsukune, or another transformed monster"**

(At the Academy Bus stop)

Tsukune stood in his casual clothes, which consisted of faded black jeans, a gray sleeveless t-shirt, and a black, short sleeved buttoned shirt that was open, and his flip-flops.

He placed his backpack on the ground and nervously began pacing for about ten minutes.

"You're early, Tsukune-kun." A girls voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see Moka in her street clothes.

She wore a purple summer dress with black knee-socks, and black dress shoes.

Tsukune felt his eyes pop out of his head.

_"She soooo freakin' CUTE,"_ He exclaimed in his head as he covered his face from the imaginary light coming off of her.

"Are you okay?" She concerningly asked.

"Yes, thank you." He quickly answered.

(fifteen minutes later)

Tsukune sat in a tree branch with Moka.

"It must be hard, knowing that we aren't allowed to go home for spring break. But at least we're going on this trip."

"Yeah." He muttered as he thought back to three days ago.

(Flashback)

_"A TRIP? Just for us?" The newspaper club-members all exclaimed. Tsukune was garbed in his new school uniform that marked him as the school enforcer. He only wore a black version of his old blazer that had its sleeves removed and no shirt under it, showing off his abs and his chest._

_"Yep! All clubs have their own summer activities...so we ought to do something that helps all of you grow as journalists!" Nekonome-sensei happily explained. "Namely...Investigative reporting! And we're gonna do it in the human world!"_

_"THE HUMAN WORLD?" Tsukune screeched._

_"Sensei, you've gotta be kidding! The school rules say that we aren't to go to the human world until we graduate!" Moka exclaimed._

_"Unless a teacher authorizes it. I think..." She chirped._

_"Shouldn't you be freakin' sure?" Tsukune yelled._

_"I don't care where we go...as long as I'm with Tsukune!" Kurumu thought giddily._

_"I hope that it's not too hot there." Mizore softly stated._

_"Oh my..." Moka thought._

_"The...human...world?" Yukari fearfully whispered._

_"It'll just be for a few days, like a camping trip..." Nekonome-sensei said._

(Flashback end)

_"Going back to my world...with Moka...? I don't know if this is such a good idea..." _Tsukune thought.

"My hearts racing...I told you, didn't I? That I lived in the human world until after middle school...and I hated humans..." She said randomly.

"But I thought that you were looking forward to this." He said, confused.

"I am...but...I'm still kinda nervous about it...I keep remembering how tough it used to be."

Tsukune looked worried.

"But I'll be fine as long as I'm with you! I'm way more excited than worried!" She said while flapping her arms up and down. She laid her head down on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Moka-chan...?" Tsukune questioned.

"I'm counting on you, Tsukune." She said. Whether or not she knew it, or if she was doing it intentionally, was a mystery to him, but she was giving him a great view of her cleavage.

He let out an audible squeak, but she didn't comment on it, instead, she slowly moved her face closer to his own.

"Moka-chan..." He said while his face drew closer to hers and his eyes slowly began to shut.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" A struggling Yukari screamed. Tsukune and Moka missed eachothers face and composed themselves before looking at the forms of Kurumu and Mizore pulling Yukari to the bus stop. Tsukune noticed that they were wearing their normal attire.

"Oh, c'mon!" Kurumu said, somewhat, encouragingly.

"No! I don't wanna go to the human world!" She yelled again. They looked like they were about to sock her, so Tsukune decided to intervene. He did a backflip off of the tree branch and landed, gracefully, on his feet. Moka chose to just climb down.

"Alright, ladies! What's going on here?" He interjected.

"Oh, G'morning, Tsukune!" Kurumu gushed lovingly at the sight of him in street clothes.

"Will you please talk some sense into her? She claims that she doesn't want to go!" Mizore asked. She, also, checked him out.

"What's the matter, Yukari?" He gently asked as he kneeled down to look her in the eyes.

She was about to answer, but Kurumu interrupted.

"She's just scared, that's all! You know how children are!" She exclaimed.

Yukari's head grew a tick mark. "Yeah! And I know how airheads are!" She yelled while waving her wand, and a washing pan (Or whatever the hell it is that she can summon) fell on Kurumu's head.

"OW! Who are you calling an airhead, You little-" Moka and Mizore grabbed them and pulled them apart before a brawl could break out.

"So much for getting along." Tsukune muttered dejectedly.

After a few minutes of watching Kurumu and Yukari give eachother the cold shoulder, the bus finally arrived.

"Where's Gin? He's gonna be late." Tsukune asked.

"Poor Gin can't come. He got too many red marks on his finals, so he's gotta take summer school." Moka answered as she got on the bus.

"I'm playing hooky. Maybe you can spank me for being a bad girl, later, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked hopefully with a flirtatious look in her eyes. Her ears were grabbed by a red-faced Moka and Mizore, and she was roughly yanked onto the bus.

Tsukune rolled his eyes and got on the bus himself.

"Morning!" Nekonome-sensei chirped when she saw him.

He smiled in return.

**"Heh heh... You're doing better than I thought possible, Kiddo. Befriending four different monster species, defeating an entire swarm of mermaid in their natural territory, then a group of trolls, and finally massacring the entire security force." A voice stated.**

Tsukune looked at the driver of the bus. "How did you..?" He started.

**"Heh...let's just say that I...keep an eye on you."** The driver turned to look at him and removed the cigar from his mouth and breathe smoke from his nostrils.

"Wait a minute! It's you!" The Bus driver was the same one that brought him to Yokai academy in the first place.

**"Long time no see, Cursed One." **He said. He put the cigar back in his mouth, started the bus, and began moving.

Tsukune rushed to a seat.

**"I hope your not afraid of the dark." **The driver said as he drove the bus to the same tunnel that Tsukune was brought into the academy from.

They entered the tunnel and the darkness around them seemed to shift. The Driver's creepy eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

**"This tunnel is known as the "Tunnel of the fourth dimension," it has countless mouths that open into tunnels throughout the human world. Ever felt a srtrange chill in the dark of a tunnel...? That's because you were passing one of these openings!" **He explained.

The bus neared the light of the end of the tunnel.

**"Once we leave the tunnel, say goodbye to the monster world...and hello...to the world of humans!"** The driver said as they passed the light and the students were blinded by its source.

Tsukune opened his eyes to see a Rosso gas station, some small children eating ice cream, and cars drive by them. tears welled up in his eyes as a sense of familiarity hit him. He didn't pay much attention to the girl's comments.

"I'M HOME!" He yelled joyously as the tears of glee rolled down his face. The girls looked at him strangely until they realized that he was just happy to be back in the world where he was born and raised.

They each hugged him, except for Yukari who seemed to be paralyzed in shock. He didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong, because he noticed that they passed a sign that said "No Trespassing" in bold red letters.

"Didn't that sign say "No Trespassing"? Kurumu asked.

"We're going deeper into the hills..." Yukari commented.

None of them heard the driver chuckling.

The bus stopped at a meadow that was covered with sunflowers.

"Wow! What is this place? A field of sunflowers?" Kurumu gushed.

"I didn't know the humans had such pretty places," Mizore amazingly stated.

"Is this where we're stopping," Moka asked their sensei.

"...Um...I don't think we reserved this tour..." She muttered

"Hah...?" Tsukune did a Josh Bell impression.( You know, that one thing he does in "Drake and Josh)

**"Henh. I just want to make a little...side trip. This is a primo destination in the human world right now."**

"Yeah? Because of the sunflowers?" Tsukune asked.

**"No...because it's haunted. Or at least...terrorized by inexplicable events."**

"Is that why we came here?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

The driver gave Tsukune a newspaper. **"The local paper will give you the details. You kids better watch your step around here."**

"Why sould we have to-?" Tsukune started.

**"Hey. Teach'. How about you and me go grab some lunch? I know a place that serves great fish." **The driver asked their sensei.

Tsukune couldn't believe it. He was ditching them. He hoped Nekonome-sensei would-

"F-F-Fish?" Her ears and tail popped up and she sprinted onto the bus where the Driver had already started the engine and was now driving off.

"You gotta be kidding me! They freakin' left! THEY FREAKIN LEFT US HERE!" Tsukune yelled. The girls all tried to calm him from his rightous anger. He ceased his thrashing around when he heard a shuffling sound come from the flowers.

"What was that?" He said to himself.

"I hate this! I wanna go home!" Yukari yelled.

"Oh, come on! We just got here! I'm gonna smack you if you keep whining!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"OH YEAH? Yukari challenged.

"YEAH!" Kurumu answered. They both began wapping at eachother with Moka and Mizore trying to break it up.

Tsukune sweatdropped and chuckled at the sight.

**"HRRRRR."** Tsukune's smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

_"What? That was a growl!"_ He thought.

"What's wrong, Tsukune?" Mizore asked when she noticed his look of distress. The question also caused Kurumu and Yukari to stop fighting.

"I-I'm not sure...but...I could've sworn I heard something growling out there!" He answered while looking at the sunflower field.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

**"HRRRRRRRRRR"** The growling sounded out again.

"There it is, again! Something growling." Tsukune said.

"I don't like this...!" Moka said.

"We've gotta get out of this field! Over there! A shack!" He said, pointing to the flimsy building.

**"HRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** The entity growled again as it watched its meal run into the shack.

(With The Newspaper Club)

Tsukune slammed the door to the shack once they were all inside.

"That was too weird! Are we really in the human world?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes...but...That wasn't normal! First,we need to learn what we can about this place...What does the paper that the Driver gave us say?" Moka asked.

"R-right...! Tsukune stuttered as he opened the paper.

(Elsewhere)

"18 tourists missing from construction site." A young woman said as she read the same newspaper that was being read a ways away. "According to legend, a witch lives of the hill near the site...leading to rumors that she is responsible for the incidents that have occurred there. Curiosity seekers are drawn to the city by these rumors." The girl finished reading.

"Haha! That's us, Senpai!" She chirped.

"You never get tired of this occult stuff do you, Yoko? We're almost there-Witch's Knoll!" The Senpai said.

"I'm so excited! They say i's really beautiful 'cause of all the sunflowers that grow there. I'm glad that we'll get to see them before the construction destroys everything."

(Back with the Newspaper Club)

_Holy hell! I'm too scared to read it out loud!" _Tsukune thought as the girls read from over his shoulder. He did, however, feel Kurumu's hand rubbing his chest and Mizore's rubbing his left bicep. All the while, looking like they were reading the paper.

"A witch? So a witch is behind all of this! Why do witches do such awful things?" Kurumu blurted.

_"I guess they can multitask."_ He thought.

Yukari's eyebrow twitched. "Don't tell me you believe everything you read in the paper!" She said.

"Well we know all about witches..." Kurumu started.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know all about Succubi!" Yukari said.

They duked it out again while Moka and Mizore played pacifists.

_"Wait...I know this area. this prefecture is next to the one where I grew up! Actually, we're pretty close to my godmother's house." _Tsukune happily thought.

"Hey...maybe we got dumped here for a reason...?" Moka said, getting everyones attention, "Nekonome-sensei said we were going to do "Investigative Reporting..." D'you think we're supposed to investigate something here?"

"Maybe we're supposed to find this witch, if there is one, and ask her about the disappearances, if she had anything to do with them." Mizore suggested.

"OOOH...you think Sensei's testing us or something? Well, let's surprise her by solving the entire mystery!" Kurumu said.

"Are you trying to get us all killed?" Yukari exclaimed. "This is the human world! Something terrible could happen at any given time!" She took out her tarot cards and pulled one out of the deck. She held it out to show that it had a picture of a structure with ligtning bolts in the background. "Look at my tarot cards! Disaster Catastrophe!

Kurumu's eye twitched in aggravation. "Yukari? Do me a favor, will you...?" She popped her fingers. "Throw away those stupid cards and quit cmplaining!" She yelled. "You're such a baby. If you're so scared-go back to school!"

Yukari looked stricken.

"S...scared...? Who says I'm scared?" She threw one of her tarot cards at Kurume and ran out of the shack with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Tsukune ran out after her. "Yukari. Wait! Where are you going?"

"Yukari! Tsukune! Now look at what you did! She ran away! We've got to go after her!" Moka said. She turned around and saw where the Tarot card that Yukari threw had landed.

IN Kurumu's forehead.

"Witches...pfeh! I hate witches." She slurred before passing out. Mizore poked her back.

"That was interesting!" She commented.

(With Yukari)

Yukari had run quite a distance away from the field. She had lost Tsukune in her desire to get away from Kurumu.

_"I lived in a tiny village. Deep in a canyon, behind a magical barrier, similar to the school's. I was raised to believe that humans were all evil. I hated them, their ways, and their world...until I met Tsukune." _She reminisced.

"No one...understands me..." She said aloud.

"GYAAAAAAAAA" A voice screamed.

Yukari's eyes widened. "Huh? S...screaming?" She said. She stood up, "It's coming from the sunflower field..." _"Did something happen to them?"_ She ran to where thescream originated from.

Unknown to her, Tsukune had barely heard the scream from his position and run off to help.

(At the field)

"It's...it's dragging her in!" Yoko said.

"Yoko! please..." Her senpai said weakly. Several plant-like appendages were stuck to her body.

"...Somebody! Somebody help! Yoko screamed.

Yoko heard the sound of pattering feet from behind her and she turned around to see Yukari.

"!...? Huh...? A...human!" Yukari said.

"W...why are you dressed like that? Are you A...witch?"

Yukari briskly turned around. "Never mind. I thought my friends were in danger. If I had known that you were just a human I never would have-"

"Wait! Please help! It's going to eat her! My friend...My friend is going to get eaten by the sunflowers! She screamed to Yukari who had stopped.

"...So?" Yukari said without turning around.

"It's all my fault! I brought her to the witch's Knoll on a dare! I'm the one who should have gotten attacked-not her!" She screamed as she tried to pull her friend out of the vines grasp.

Yukari looked at the captured girl ad gasped. _"That plant...It's sucking out that girls life force! It must be a magic plant! Like a...venus fly-trap of the soul!"_ She thought.

**"FEED ME!" **A raspy voice yelled. Yukari looked at the sunflower field to see a giant mushroom with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, jump out at her. It was a Garigari plant, A creature that hides among other plants and strikes any creature that comes near it and absorbs its prey's life force as it eats the body.

**"Feed...meee!"** It yelled again. It dove for Yukari, who jumped out of the way.

_"Is this what's behind all of those disappearances? This pretty flower ate all those people?"_ She thought.

The Garigari plant reared back and was about to strike at her again, but Yukari pulled out her Tarot cards and threw them. She waved her wand and the cards became as solid as steel. The cards struck into the plant-monster's body elicting a squeal of pain from it.

"Anything can become a weapon...when it's propelled by a magic wand!" Yukari stated.

**"GUH! GRRUH!"** The Garigari screeched out loudly.

_"Is it calling for help?"_ Yukari thought fearfully.

She was answered by screeches coming from behind her and the feeling of something wrapping around her legs and wrist.

She was pulled into the air, upside-down with her panties showing. She was then yanked into the mouth of one of the plant's mouth and it sank its fangs into her body.

"KUH!" Yukari coughed blood.

"Oh no! The witch!" Yoko exclaimed.

Yukari was yanked out of the plant's mouth and she was fought over by the other twenty or so.

**"Feed me...me...feed..feed!" **Their raspy voices overlapped to Yukari's ears.

_"My cards told me that this trip would be a disaster! Why didn't I stay with the others? Now i'm gonna be eaten like a bug." _She thought frantically.

_"Baby! Go back to school..." _Kurumu's voice rang in her head.

The little witch suddenly burst from the back of the monsters head and landed on her feet. "Why am I thinking about her words at a time like this? Stupid! Well, nobody'll make fun of me anymore!" She said and stomped her foot. Three of the Garigaris closed in on her.

"Hey! Watch out!" Yoko warned.

_"I ran out of power after that last attack. Too much...self-pity! Not anymore!...I'M GIVING IT EVERYTHING I'VE GOT! _She thought and raised her wand above her head and sent her tarot card in a frenzy around her. It managed to slice up four of the plants, including the one holding Yoko's friend.

_"Now who's the baby?"_ Yukari thought before falling to the ground in exhaustion.

Yoko wrapped her barely concious senpai's arm around her and half-carried her to the resting Yukari.

**"Feed...me!" **Yoko looked into the field to see several more Garigari's stalking towards them.

"Oh no!" Yoko gasped as one dove towards her.

Only to be stopped by a boy's yell.

"YUKARI**IIIIIIIII!"** Tsukune screamed as he jumped into the air to transform.

Yoko looked above he to see the body of a boy roughly two years younger than herself, throw off his black overshirt and be consumed in multicolored flames and be replaced by a winged creature with a black cobra wrapped around its shoulders. It kicked the plant in the face, sending it away from them.

**"Are you all okay?"** He growled as he stood in front of them in a fighting stance.

"We're alright, thanks to her." Yoko said, motioning to Yukari.

"Tsukune...?" She whispered.

**"Rest now, Yukari-chan. You've earned it."** He said before grasping his right forearm and charging the ominous Chidori.

**"Alright, you walking weeds! EAT THIS!"** He howled as he sent multiple bolts of electricity at the creatures, utterly incinerating them.

"Amazing!" Yoko commented. She watched as the winged-man walked towards them and the gray skin faded from his body and simply receded into his right shoulder. Tsukune looked at Yukari's unconcious form after grabbing his shirt and slipping it over his naked upper body.

"Where's her hat? I hope I didn't incinerate it!" He said and looked around for Yukari's headwear.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled. The three concious humans looked at the top of the hill and saw Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu running towards them.

"Did you do all of this?" Kurumu asked as she observed the damaged area.

"This was here when I arrived," He motioned to the fallen plant monsters, "That was me." He pointed at the cindered ground and vaporized woods.

"Yukari did all of this by herself?" Kurumu asked perplexed.

"Thank you very much! So witches really do exist! Angel's do too, apparently! I'm sooooo excited!" Yoko exclaimed to Tsukune with her Senpai leaning on her.

_"Ah for God's sake!"_ Tsukune mentally grumbled.

Kurumu wasn't listening to them. She found Yukari's hat perched on a random sunflower. _"So you fought back. You didn't run away. You can be awfully stubborn, Yukari..." _She thought as she grabbed it and walked to Yukari's sleeping form in Moka's arms. "...But I'll never call you a baby again! I'm sorry I said those mean things." She said as she placed her hat on Yukari's head.

Tsukune managed to slip by the woman that had, apparently, built an interest in him and stood over a hill that overlooked the field of sunflowers. _"What's the deal with this hill...? What are monster plants doing in the human world?" _He thought.

(In a dark, undisclosed location)

"...A witch? A witch...on this Knoll?" An elderly womans voice asked.

"Yes My mistress. She possesses great power for one so young. She defeated several of the carnivorous plants guarding the sunflower field. The others were vaporized by a human boy who posessed a strange power." A younger womans voice reported.

"I sensed something unusual in the wind, a holy, yet dark power. Things will be incredibly difficult if that power was used in the hands of a human." The mistress said.

(Back with Tsukune and the gang, 1 hour later)

"How is she?" Tsukune asked Moka as he placed a bucket of water from the river to them.

Moka shook her head and wet a washcloth in the bucket of water that Tsukune had provided. Mizore cooled it and she placed it on Yukari's warm forehead.

"She's not awake yet. Her injuries aren't as bad as we thought, it's just that she used up all of her power in the fight." Moka explained.

"I never imagined that she'd have the power to take down such powerful creatures. So why is she so scared of the human world...?" Kurumu questioned as she looked at the corpses of the Garigari plants that were chopped up.

Moka looked at Yukari sadly," There's still so much that we don't know about her. Witches are different from monsters...and humans! Except for you, Tsukune, sine yo're not a monster and, technically, not human, you should be able to relate to her the most." Moka said as she gazed at him intensely.

Yoko and her friend walked up to them. "Um...How is she? Any change...?" She asked.

"Oh...um...no..."_"The humans Yukari saved from those plants!" _Moka said.

"Is...is Yukari the witch that lives on this hill...?" Yoko hesitatingly asked.

"N...no she's not." Tsukune clarified.

"We just got here for a school trip." Kurumu finished.

Yoko proceeded to explain to them about the recent construction plans the city was partaking in. "...Shortly after the construction began, people started disappearing." She finished.

"So you blame witches without any kind of hard evidence? What do humans know about witches anyway?" Yukari weakly accused as she sat up.

"Yukari!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You're awake! How are you feeling...?" Kurumu gushed.

"Hmph." Yukari grunted as she gave her the cold shoulder.

_"Oh...That's right. We're fighting."_ She thought embarrassingly.

"Okay! Now that we know that it's dangerous here, shouldn't we make like a frog in a french restaurant and get the hell outta here?" Tsukune asked. Everyone nodded.

"You can hitch a ride with us if you want to. We're pretty close to the city, anyway." Yoko said as she pointed to their mini-van.

"I don't think there's enough room for all of us." Mizore pointed out.

"No worries, I'll run alongside you. GRRRRA**AAAARRRR!"** Tsukune screamed before transforming into the Cursed Angel, minus his wings.

**"You all can ride in the car, i'll beat you there, anyways."** Tsukune boasted. Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Those are fighting words, you wanna make a bet, Bird-boy?" Yoko mocked.

**"Last one there...I don't know. You make the call."** Tsukune suggested.

"WILL YOU JUST START RUNNING!" Yukari yelled, startling them both.

**"Right! Let's go!"** He exclaimed before running off at high speeds.

"Let's go." Moka said as she walked to the car.

Yukari began walking behind her but she suddenly stopped when she had a feeling that they were being watched.

"Something wrong, Yukari!" Moka asked when she noticed that she wasn't following her.

Yukari shook her head no and they all got in the car and drove off.

(In the bushes)

_"So, I wasn't imagining things. He really does have a dark holy power. I'll have to deal with him when he's alone and vulnerable. But first, I need to recruit my fellow little witch." _The young witch from the dark place thought sinisterly. She waved her wand and a sunflower and she transformed into a crow with the items in its beak. The winged animal flew after the car with the humans, monsters, and little witch.

(In the city, 30 minutes later)

"Told you i'd beat you!" Tsukune smugly smirked when the car pulled up alongside him in a random street in the city.

"You cheated! You got a headstart!" Yoko complained. She and her friend drove off and waved goodbye as the crew observer the activity in the city. There were people bustling around, some were businessmen, others were simple school students.

"So this is the human city!" Kurumu exclaimed.

_"That's right! I keep forgetting that they're not human. Then again, neither am I, but I was raised as one. I want to show them my world, just as they've shown me theirs." _Tsukune thought.

"WOW! Look at the babes!" A random teenage boy exclaimed. The other teenage guys around the immediate area immediately turned their attention to them and they gathered around them. Tsukune was pushed away by the boys and the girls were stranded.

"Whoa! This babe's got the body of a model!" A boy said as he oogled Moka.

"Look at those ballistics!" A different perv said as he leered Kurumu.

"Her skin is snow white, it's so beautiful." Another guy swooned as he stared at Mizore.

"Hey there, are you into cosplay?" A guy asked the shivering Yukari.

_"There's so many of them! Too many voices!" _She thought fearfully as she imagined the faces around her becoming ghostly.

"Stay away from me!" She reached for her wand but Tsukune jumped over the mob of guys and stood in front of Yukari.

He glared at them and pointed at the one closest to Yukari. "Back off or the beating starts. And that goes for the rest of you!" He threatened to the entire mob of boys. He wrapped his free arm around Yukari's shoulders and pulled her close, protectively.

"Who the hell are you!" One idiot grunted.

"Is there a problem here?" A woman's voice asked. They all turned to the voice to see a brown-haired policewoman with deep blue eyes. She seemed to be in her late twenties to early thirties.

"COP! RUN!" A guy screamed. They all bolted from the area. Tsukune glanced at the cop and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Godmother-Kimiko?" He asked. The girls looked at him and the woman.

_"Godmother?"_ They mentally questioned.

"Tsukki! Oh my God! Look at you!" She jogged up to him and wrapped her arms around his frame. "Only you would threaten a random group of perverted brats. Who are these girls with you?"

"These are my friends from school. This is Moka Akashiya...Kurumu Kurono...Mizore Shirayuki...and Yukari Sendou." He pointed to each girl and rubbed Yukari's shoulder to calm her from her experience.

"Aaw! She's a cute little witch." She lifted Yukari's hat and pat her on the head soothingly. It seemed to work as Yukari calmed down

(On a roof above them)

_"She didn't last long in a human city." _The woman from the bush thought as she observed the policewoman and the Newspaper club.

(Back with Tsukune)

"Where are you all staying?" Kimiko asked as she approached her cruiser.

"We made reservations at a hotel but if I know you, that means..." He started.

"You got it! Here's my new address, Chiaki's gonna be so happy to see her Godbrother!" She handed her Godson a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"New address? What happened to your old apartment?" Tsukune asked.

"I finally sued that bastard from America that knocked me up, he was a big business tycoon and I took half of his money. I kept my job as a policewoman for the hell of it and I got a babysitter to take care of Chiaki when i'm on duty. And a new Victorian house for us to live in." She gushed in happiness.

"I can't wait to see her again. I'll relieve your babysitter for the day if you want." He suggested. She nodded and her radio suddenly began speaking.

"Officer Takuma! There's a Bank robbery in progress ten miles west of your location, requesting backup, Over!" It said.

She grabbed the speaker and pressed the button, "10-4 on that!" She put it back down, "I have to go, I hope to see you all tonight!" She yelled as she drove off with her siren blaring.

"You never told us you had a Godmother." Kurumu pouted to Tsukune.

"Sorry! The topic of families never came up. Let's get going, I have a toddler to see!" He smiled brightly and began walking in a random direction.

"How old is she?" Mizore asked.

"She is two-and-a-half years-old, and the sweetest little thing you will ever meet." He boasted with a smirk.

They took a shortcut through an alley.

"Tsukune, do you think it's a good idea to go to your Godmother's home without telling Nekonome-sensei?" Yukari asked. Tsukune held her hand as an act of reassurance but the other girls still gave her jealous glares.

"Do you think it was a good idea for Sensei and the Bus driver to leave us alone in a haunted Sunflower field?" He asked rhetorically.

She nodded in understanding. They were suddenly covered in shadows, they looked up to see dozens of crows swarming around them.

_"A murder!"_ Tsukune thought as he tried to fight them off of him. The other girls did the same for several minutes until the crows suddenly flew away, as though they had a mission that was complete.

"Where's Yukari?" Moka exclaimed. Tsukune realized that his hand was empty and Yukari wasn't anywhere around them.

"SHIT! YUKARI!" He yelled to the sky.

(On a nearby rooftop)

"Hello, Yukari!" The young woman from earlier said to the awakening little witch.

Yukari groaned and sat herself up. She examined the woman who stood in front of her with a critical eye. She looked to be about eighteen years of age. She had pink irises and black hair that was partially tied up in two ponytails. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that left little to the imagination of her figure. She had torn leg stockings that was covered by a dress bottom that was also torn enough to show her right leg. In her hand was a magic wand and a sunflower.

"W-who are you?" Yukari asked.

The elder witch giggled in amusement. "My name is Ruby, and I want to be your friend!"

Yukari was suddenly startled by a crow that flew by her right ear.

"You don't need to be afraid, the crows are my friends. They won't hurt you." She said. The crow that whizzed by her head had fluttered around Ruby before joining the rest of its flock above them.

"Why did you take me from my friends?" Yukari asked fearfully.

"I saved you from the human scum, I want you to join me and my mistress! We're going to destroy this city of for their arrogance in thinking that they control everything around them. They're planning to destroy the haven of sunflowers that was made for Witches to retreat to when they had nowhere else to go." She tearfully explained.

Yukari looked sympathetically at her kidnapper. _"She's willing to do anything to protect her home, I understand but destroying an entire city of innocent people is too far."_ She was about to tell her concerns to Ruby, but the door to the stairs was kicked off of its hinges and the rest of the Newspaper club walked through the entrance that Tsukune made.

"W-what! How did you find me?" Ruby frantically asked.

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "There's a large death above you, meaning that a rotting corpse was left here or they were gathered here by some kind of force. Yukari, I'm sorry about how you were treated here in the city. Tell you what, we can go back to the academy in the morning." He held his hand out to her. "We'll just call the trip a bust and go, after staying the night at my Godmother's place. What do you say?" He smiled at her comfortingly.

Yukari's eyes teared up and she shook her head no. "I want to save this city if it's important to my Tsukune!" She sniffled.

He looked at her confused. "Save? KUH!" His torso was suddenly split from the left thigh to his right shoulder by a thin, black blade-like appendage.

Yukari froze when the airbourne blood splattered on her face turned around to see Ruby with six black crow wings protruding from her back.

"Don't listen to them, Yukari! He's just another selfish human." Ruby exclaimed. She flapped her wings to get airbourne and to evade Kurumu and Mizores advances. The light above her was blocked out by a shadow. She looked up to see Tsukune in the air, his glowing yellow irises narrowed in anger at the older girl.

**"RRRRAAAAAARRRR!"** He howled and half of his body was covered by the black fire-like tatoos, which sealed his wound, leaving him with a nasty scar. He flipped himself in the air and smashed onto the roof in front of Yukari, who wrapped her arms around him. **"She didn't hurt you, did she?"** He asked as he checked her over for injuries.

"No, Tsukune-san but she has to be stopped. She and her master are planning to destroy the city." She exclaimed. Tsukune's eyes widened and he returned his gaze back to Ruby.

"Come at me, filthy human!" Ruby screamed as she dive-bombed Tsukune.

He leaped towards her at speeds that she didn't expect and slammed his knee in her solar plexus. She coughed up saliva and her wings faded away along with her conciousness.

He wrapped his arms around her and gently placed her on the roof.

**"Okay...now what?"** He asked the gathered girls.

"I guess we take her with us?" Mizore suggested.

**"It'd be easier to jump across the rooftops with her on my back, but...**Not a good idea to walk around with half my body covered in tats." He said and placed the older witch on his back.

They made their way off of the building and headed East.

(One hour later)

"We're here!" Tsukune exclaimed. They found themselves in front of a beautiful Victorian house.

_"This is beautiful!"_ They all gushed at the sight of the house.

They all beheld the glorious scene in front of them, luscious green grass with a garden full of flowers. A forest beyond the backyard that looked so serene...

"BIG BWADDER!" A tiny voice screamed.

Peace was shattered.

Tsukune was nearly bowled over by a tiny bundle that turned out to be a little girl with bright brunette pigtails and big blue eyes. She was garbed in a little yellow dress with sky-blue flipflops.

"Hi, Chiaki!" Tsukune gently placed Ruby on the ground and wrapped his arms around the squealing toddler.

"Why awen't you awound anymore?" She asked.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I go to school now, and I can't visit home as much anymore, let alone, stay here to play with you." He said.

The girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes due to his sensitivity.

"Who's them?" She pointed her little finger at the girls. He smiled and introduced them.

(Half an hour later)

_A nine-year old Ruby walked hand-in-hand with her parents. She smiled at the bright lights of the city. She looked up when her mom called out her name._

"_Ruby, see… this is a human's city." Her mother explained as she made a sweeping motion with her hand to their surroundings._

"_Whoa…" Ruby gazed at the impressive buildings and structures that surrounded them._

"_The lights are twinkling like stars." Her father said before chuckling, "It seems like you love it already."_

_The screech of tires pierced the air as Ruby's parents turned around to see a car speeding towards them. Quickly turning to his daughter, Ruby's father had managed to push her out of the way before the street became paved with blood._

A young witches pink-colored eyes jerked open and her eyelids fluttered. Adrenaline shot through her veins as she realized she wasn't in her home. She got up quickly, ready to fight if need be. "What! Wh… where am I… ugh!" She got out of the bed and began wandering.

(Elsewhere in the house)

"Again! Again! Again!" Chiaki cheered at Yukari.

"Okay! Here we go!" Yukari said and waved her wand around and her tarot cards began fluttering around them. Chiaki squealed and ran around to try and catch them.

Ruby turned a corner to see Yukari entertaining a human toddler with very low-level magic spells that were more like parlor tricks than anything else.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it? A little girl playing with a young witch?" Tsukune asked. Ruby jerked her gaze to her left to see Tsukune drying his hands off with a wash towel. "Dinner's ready, you two." He shouted. The children cheered and raced into the kitchen. Tsukune grabbed Chiaki and kissed her on the cheek, making her giggle, before letting her down for Moka to help her into her seat. "To think that you and your master want to end the life of everyone in my Godmother's city...including one whose own has barely started. Dinner's cheeseburgers if you're hungry." He said before walking into the kitchen. Ruby hesitated, his words echoed in her head. To end the life of one so young sent a terrible wave of guilt through her.

(After dinner)

"Wet's pway! Wet's pway!" Chiaki cheered as she grabbed a little ball from her toy chest. Tsukune chuckled and kneeled to the childs height.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to Ruby-san for a little bit. Mizore, will you play with her for a while?" He asked the Snowgirl.

She happily nodded and picked her up.

"Do you wanna see how many ways we can braid your hair?" She asked the little child. Chiaki nodded and gave her ball to Ruby. They went back into her room with Kurumu grabbing a brush and some other hair accesories from the bathroom.

Tsukune waited until it was just him, Ruby, Moka, and Yukari before fixing his glare on the older witch. "What are you and your master thinking? There's no telling how the monster world will react to the unexplained destruction of this city, especially the three Dark Lords." He chastized.

"Who do you think you are? You of all people should understand what we're trying to do. Our ranch is all that we have left, it's the final sanctuary that we have." She argued. She placed the ball beside her on the couch.

"What the hell do you mean by 'I should understand' i'm just a human that stupidly entered a pact with a snake deity?" He held out his arm and Kuroi slithered out to rest his head on his master's palm.

"You are more than that. You're an agent of God. Your presence is a sign that means our path is justified and the human's should be annihilat-GUH!" Her speech was cut off by Tsukune snarling in her face.

"You don't understand! I was raised as a human! My parents are humans! My friends are monsters! My power is a curse from a snake deity! Your plan will ultimately result in the exposure of the monster world and the impending war will end in the pointless deaths of billions of lives! How can you possibly justify that!" He screamed in her face with his right eye briefly turning black and the iris yellow. He inhaled and exhaled to regain his cool before speaking again. "You don't have to do this! I want to help you save your ranch but you have to realize that violence isn't an option. We'll go to speak to your master in the morning, tonight will be spent on your recuperation." He said with finality. Just in time too, because the door opened and Kimiko walked in.

"Chia-chan! Tsukki-kun!" She called out as she placed her police cap and gun belt on the coat hanger.

"Mommy, Lookit! Lookit!" Chiaki squealed and bound out of the bathroom with two bangs of her hair framing her face and the rest of it tied in a yellow ribbon, a semi-combination of Kurumu and Mizore's hairstyles.

"AWWWWWW! You look so cute!" She gushed as she hugged her little girl.

"Hi, Godmother!" Tsukune greeted.

"Hey, sweetie! Who's she?" She motioned to the stunned Ruby.

"She was attacked and we fought off her attackers. I decided to bring her here until she was strong enough to move on her own." He half lied.

She bought it and she went into the kitchen because she smelled her Godson's burgers.

(Later that night)

_"I don't understand. Why do I feel this way? He's just a human! Why are his words echoing in my head?"_ Ruby frustratingly thought. She picked up the ball that was given to her by the little girl and tossed it up and down a few times. She caught the ball one more time before turning her gaze on the motley crew that were scattered around her. Her gaze flickered to Tsukune's bed, he was currently covered by Kurumu's body.

_"I can't just let them die. That little child has only started living, and maybe she'd become someone who'd help the environment."_ She thought.

"Can't sleep?" A small voice interrupted her thoughts. She nearly dropped the ball and turned her gaze on Yukari, who was smiling at her.

They both shared an understanding eyelock and put their shoes on to walk out in the yard. They didn't notice Chiaki's door open and the child followed them outside after grabbing her black teddy bear that Tsukune had bought for her some time ago.

"Hey, Yukari-chan… where's my wand?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the railing of the hotel. They were outside, near the fence, beneath the light of the moon.

"Huh?" Yukari questioned.

"In order to use magic, witches need to control nature's power with an item right?" Ruby explained. "I can't go back to where I came from without that wand."

Yukari looked at the older witch before offering another course of action. "You… you should stay here a while longer. I know Tsukune is kind of mean right now, but that's because he's very emoional about the people who are precious to him and he probably wants to be friends with you."

Ruby grew quiet at the suggestion. A deep sadness filled her heart before she confided her secret to Yukari and unknowing to her. "You see…My parents died in a car accident in the human world when I was young. Humans were the ones who killed my parents.

Ruby felt her throat tighten as the agonizing memory made its way the surface. She covered her mouth to silence the choked sob that wanted to come out. Regardless, she still continued speaking, "We were shopping as a family and suddenly a car rushed towards us. My mom and dad pushed me out of the way. While I was alone, all I could do was hate humans! I hated _everything _about humans; their cities, the people… I hated them all!"

Finally she broke down as quiet tears streamed down her face. She leaned over the fence, suddenly feeling weak as a sudden influx of emotions drained her energy.

"Ruby-san." Yukari worried for the older witch. Such horrible trauma… it now made sense why Ruby hated humans.

"You're lucky, Yukari-chan." Ruby suddenly said, garnering confusion to the younger witch.

"Huh?" Was all Yukari could say.

Ruby wiped away a few tears before she turned to face the younger witch, a sad smile on her face. "You have friends like Tsukune-kun… that's why I feel a little jealous. I wish I could've met you guys a lot sooner."

Without warning, Ruby dashed through the yard and her wings sprouted from her shoulderblades. She took to the air before Yukari could do anything.

"_It's too late for me to change my life style now."_ She thought melancholically. She turned her head when she heard the wings of a bird descending towards her. A crow floated next to her, carrying her wand in its beak.

"I've found you Ruby." It stated, "I've brought Ruby's stick. Hurry up and go back or the master will be angry."

Ruby looked back the way she had come. Yes… it was far too late for her to change. This would be her last time seeing them.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari shouted at Ruby's shrinking figure. Chiaki gasped at the sight of Ruby's wings. She would have asked Yukari if the the pinky-eyed girl would have taken her out for flying, but a vine had wrapped itself around her mouth and the rest of her body before dragging her into a bush.

Unknown to the rest of the occupants of the house, Kimiko had been yanked out of her window the same way.

(Twenty minutes later)

"Why did she leave? Do you think she and her master are going along with their plan to destroy the city?" Tsukune asked Yukari. Yukari looked deep in thought, as did everyone else.

Suddenly a chuckle interrupted their thoughts as the bus driver with glowing eyes stepped into the room. His bus was parked outside with Nekonome-sensei sitting and waving at them from the window.

**"If you're going to stop her then you better hurry up. The master is finally taking action. I'm guessing it's going to bring an army to destroy the city, and that army includes Ruby."** He stated, shocking those present in the room, **"She is going to destroy the city and kill all humans just to protect the ranch."**

**"The relationship between humans and witches is deeper than you think. What are you young ones going to do, Cursed Angel?"** He asked, his beaming eyes bearing down on them.

Tsukune sighed before going upstairs to get dressed and awaken Kuroi.

(At the ranch)

"I-I have returned… my master…" Ruby spoke hesitantly as she glided down, landing on the sunflower patch behind her master.

**"Ruby, it seems you have been defeated by mere humans."** Her master grimaced as she sent a vine towards Ruby, snaking it around the ball Ruby had unconsciously brought with her. Then she yanked it out of her hand before holding it in front of herself, eyeing Ruby with a grim look.

"I've heard everything from the crows." She stated as Ruby grew nervous.

"M-Master, that is…" Ruby stopped when she could feel her master's anger.

"**And it seems you have been warmly taken care of by those humans!"** She seethed as she crushed the ball into oblivion.

**"What a shame, I thought I'd taught you well enough."** She berated Ruby, a hateful look in her eyes as she stared at her, **"Do you know how many witches have been killed because of humans? That includes your parents!"**

Ruby's master dropped the popped ball as she pulled out a book from under her cloak. **"You already know how much I hate humans."** She stated as she transformed her left arm into vines, which wrapped around Ruby's neck, choking her, **"You're a disgrace to the Witch's race. It seems like you need to learn some lessons again."**

"P-Please forgive me master!" Ruby choked, _"I can't… breathe…"_

Suddenly a trembling noise caught the attention of the master, who loosened her hold on Ruby. She turned around just in time to see a school bus _leap_ into the air before falling down and screeching to a stop a few meters behind them.

**"What is this? A bus?"** Were the master's confused words as she looked at the yellow box with wheels.

**"Hehe… we're here. Quite fast eh young ones?"** The bus driver announced as he stepped off the bus.

"Y-You're crazy! I thought I was going to die back there!" Tsukune retorted as he wobbled out. Kuroi was dangling from his arm like an old string.

Tsukune glared at the woman that had constricted Ruby with several vines. He held his hand up to his face and several glowing needles of lightning sparkled to life. "Chidori senbon!" He breathed. He threw them at the vines and they were instantly severed. Ruby pulled the vines from around her throat and coughed to regain her breath.

"I take it that you're that Master Oyukata that Ruby spoke of?" He asked.

The elder witch glared at the intruder with pure malice. **"I am and I welcome you to my ranch. What can I do for you? Or could it be that you've come join us?"** She said sweetly. The aura of rage that she emitted caused most of the ones present to cringe. Tsukune merely snorted and flared his own power, which clashed against hers to show that he couldn't be intimidated that easily. "My name is Tsukune Aono. I want to help you save this ranch, but not at the cost of over a thousand innocent lives." He declared. His eye right eye changed black with a yellow iris. **"And if you refuse to negotiate, I will use force to make you listen."** He snarled.

The witch chuckled. **"I'd like to see you try, Cursed Angel. But before you try, there's a question I would like you to answer." **She held out her hand and a large plant/lizard creature that was human-sized with razor sharp teeth and claws appeared from underground. It's tail was one of the sunflowers of the field. It was called Hanebake. **"What will you do against this?"**

_**"The sunflowers are actually plant monsters! Similar to the Garigari plants."**_** "What the hell is that thing gonna do against me?"** He asked and flexed his claws.

She chuckled evilly, **"It isn't necessarily him...it's them."** She pointed behind the creature. It moved aside to show the figures of two individuals that made Tsukune's blood freeze in his veins. The girls behind him gasped and covered their mouths in terror.

"Master, NO! Not them!" Ruby begged.

"Tsukune!" Kimiko yelled. She held Chiaki as close to her as she possibly could.

"Big Bwadder!" Chiaki screamed fearfully and clutched her teddy bear tightly.

Tsukune felt tears well up in his eyes. She had him and all who were present knew it.

**"The way I see it, you can either serve me and they live a little longer than the rest of those wretched vermins; or you can defy me and i'll kill them where they stand. What will you do, Cursed Angel?"** She sadistically asked.

He snarled and hissed at her before lowering his head. After a second, he shifted his gaze to his Godfamily, who flinched at his miscolored eyes. **"I swear that I will get you two out of this! I SWEAR TO GOD!"** He yelled before charging to the creature that was hovering over them.

"Tsukune!" The girls screamed.

**"GRRRAAAAARRRR!"** He transformed into the Cursed Angel in front of them. The Chidori screamed to life in his hand right before he plunged it into the monster's forehead. He continued that move by gripping the Hanebake's upper and lower jaws and prying them off of its neck with a savage roar. He quickly grabbed them and sprinted behind the rest of the Newspaper club.

All this done in the span of two seconds.

_**"Oh no! He's faster than I anticipated."**_ Oyutaka thought.

"Tsukune?" Kimiko asked slowly.

**"I'm sorry that you were pulled into this. I'm still me, no matter what happens from this point on! I'm still Tsukune Aono; your Godson. At least, I hope. I'll explain everything to you once I get you back to the house, I promise!"** He whispered softly. He felt a tiny hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Chiaki rubbing his cheek and tracing the black star on his face.

"Big bwadder...Angel." Chiaki said with a little smile. He choked back a sob and touched his forehead to hers.

**"No, Chiaki! I'm a Cursed Angel."** He narrowed his eyes angrily and began snarling before he jerked his head toward Oyutaka. **"Get on the Bus! The driver will take care of you."** He ordered.

**"I believe that it's safer behind my barrier. Come along!"** The driver said and gently nudged the two towards his bus.They picked a seat that would let them see the battle from the window. Kimiko noticed a woman with cat ear-like hair looking out her window like she was watching an action movie.

**"For Ruby's sake, I wanted to give you at least a chance to surrender. But you threw that chance away when you involved MY FAMILY!"** He roared in rage. He grew his hand-shaped wings and flew low toward her with the Chidori screaming in his hand.

She smirked before the book in her hand began glowing and all the sunflowers began to waver and they all transformed into the Hanehane creatures. There must have been hundreds of them. Tsukune wasn't stalled though, he plowed his Chidori through them like they were wet paper. He was about to be clawed from behind, but the creature was sliced in half before it got within three feet of him. He looked up to see a transformed Kurumu flapping her wings above him with her claws glistening in the moonlight.

**"We'll cover you, Tsukune! Make her pay for endangering little Chiaki."** She demanded before diving ito a pile of Hanebakes.

_**"We?"**_ He thought. He was almost bitten by a Hanebake but it was encased in ice instantly. **"Oh! That's what she meant!"** He muttered before holding his arm out for Kuroi to release his Kusanagi. **"Thanks, pal."** He said. Kuroi nodded and stealthily slithered towards the Elder Witch. Tsukune unsheathed his blade and cleaved his way toward Oyutaka.

Oyutaka was afraid now. The boy was much more powerful than she had anticipated. Not only that, his friends were a succubus and a snow maiden. She suddenly thought of one more desperate attempt to get him on her side. She had one Hanebake slip by the others and grab Moka. The Hanebake burst from the ground beside her and grasped Moka's throat.

Tsukune stopped once he realized Moka was in his path and roared at her captor.

**"You're stronger than I could have possibly imagined. You'll be incredibly difficult to control but this girl has a lot of your scent on her. So i'm assuming that she's your lover."** She gauged his reaction and she mistook his snarling flustered face for embarassment. **"You can serve me or she will die."** Her rant was interrupted by Tsukune tackling the Hanebake and taking Moka to the ground with them. She motioned for the surrounding monsters to dogpile them.

_**"All too easy!"**_ She thought smugly she was stunned by what happened next.

They were desintegrated by a pink/red and purple/black light that burst from within the pile. When the lights died down, she beheld what stood and crouched before her. Moka had transformed into her vampire form and Tsukune had become a creature that looked more sinister than a demon straight out of Hell. Kuroi wrapped around his master's neck with Moka's rosario in his mouth.

**"How pathetic you are; attacking a small family to get to my Tsukune."** Inner Moka said.

**"GRRRRRRRRR!"** Tsukune snarled at the, now, frightened witch.

_**"Dammit! She's a vampire and his power has more than tripled. I didn't want to have to resort to this just yet but they aren't giving me a choice."**_ She placed her hand on her book and began to concentrate. Her Hanebake__stopped what they were doing and began piling themselves up around their master.

"MASTER! NO! DON'T USE THAT SPELL!" Ruby screamed pleadingly.

Tsukune realized that Ruby was frantic and he sent a small bolt of electricity underground to stun her and knock her unconcious.

The book gave off an eerie light and blinded all that were watching for a moment. The light died down and they beheld what she had become. All of the Hanebake had merged into a giant version with two heads as its shoulders and the actual head had Oyutaka inside of it.

**"You forced my hand! I'll destroy this city even if I must go with it!"** She declared.

"Tsukune-san! Moka-san! You have to stop her. That magic is forbidden and her strength has increased tenfold she'll probably never be able to turn back into her regular form." Yukari warned. Moka nodded and Tsukune snarled.

**"Let's go, Tsukune!"** Moka said. Tsukune replied by taking to the darkening sky. He held his katana out and it transformed into the black scythe. He held it out the sky and thundering sky and howled savagely as the lightning struck above him. Moka charged and he followed alongside her towards the impending battle.

Kimiko wasn't a woman that could be easily scared. Being a cop had its benefits, handling pressure was one of them. She had never been as scared as she was when she and Chiaki were taken by the Hanebake but what her Godson had become made her feel like she was in the presence of the devil himself. She remembered that he had said that he would still be him and she knew that she had to believe him. She also noticed that Chiaki stared at him like he was a superhero on her Saturday morning cartoons.

"Mommy, will big bwadder beat up the big monster?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie. I think big brother's had to become a monster himself to beat the mean ones." She tried to explain to her daughter.

Chiaki shook her head. "Big bwadder's not a monster! He's a angel!" She said with an admiration tone in her voice.

"She's right. Aono-kun's done incredible things for the school!" Nekonome-sensei chirped, her ears perked up with her chipperness. Kimiko looked at the woman like she had two heads. Until Chiaki shouted 'Kitty' and reached for Shizuka's ears. Kimiko let her go and Shizuka let her climb on her lap and pet her ears.

"What do you mean by 'incredible things'?" She asked cautiously.

"Normally your memory would be altered so that this kind of incident wouldn't accidentally be leaked out but Aono-kun would probably go on a rampage so I can make an exception, anyway, our school is meant to be an educational facility for monsters. I myself am a cat-demon. Akashiya-chan is a vampire; the strongest type of monster in the entire world. Kurono-chan is a succubus, or dream demon. Shirayuki-chan is a snow maiden. And Sendo-chan is a witch, along with Ruby-chan. Aono-kun is an unheard-of kind of creature that he calls 'Cursed Angel'. I did some research on anything relevant to it and discovered that he had somehow made a pact with a snake deity and was endowed with incredible powers and a famliar, which is the black cobra that's always on his shoulder. That made him as powerful as a vampire. An earlier incident caused him to have a brush with death and Akashiya-chan gave him some of her blood to heal him. The end result is what is currently fighting for your sake right now." The cat-demon explained as the toddler lightly poked her ears making them twitch. An explosion drew their attention back to the battle.

Tsukune was pulling himself out of a crater. He shook the dirt and rocks off of his body like a dog. He leapt into the air to catch an airborne Moka and they made eye-contact for an instant before he threw her at the giant plant monster's face. Moka took advantage of her friend's assistance and dealt a powerful kick to the witch-monster's chin. It retaliated by attempting to ensnare her with a multitude of vines. A slash of Tsukune's scythe created a long blade of wind that severed them before they could fully capture her.

Moka noticed that the sky was getting darker and darker as well as more violent as the battle continued. No doubt a product of her Tsukune's power. _**"What are you planning, Tsukune?"**_ She thought. A particularly loud crack of thunder and an incredibly bright bolt of lightning happened to catch the attention of everyone.

**"Heheheheheheheheheh!"** Tsukune's evil chuckle seemed to echo across time itself. He slowly raised his scythe to the sky, his three bloodlust-filled eyes focused solely on the mutated witch towering in front of him.

Oyukata could sense the massive buildup of electrical magic in the sky. **"Oh no...This magic...I have no choice!"** Her book began glowing and the earth around her began to crumble. The two mouths of the colossal monster began gathering whitish-green energy from the plantlife around them.

Moka realized what was happening and moved to intervene but Tsukune's free hand motioned for her to stop and once he got her attention, he motioned for her to take Kuroi and go back to the bus. **"I won't leave you here, Tsukune!"** She declared. He turned his head to her and smiled, his fangs making him look terrifying and cheesy at the same time. He motioned his head to the bus again. She grunted in annoyance but grabbed Kuroi anyway. **"You'd better come back to me, I won't be able to find blood as good as yours."** She said. Tsukune rolled his eyes but nodded. She jumped back to the others and told them to get in the bus.

**"GRRRROOOAAAAAARRRRR!"** Tsukune roared and brought his weapon down so it pointed at Oyukata. The black/purple lightning in the sky struck his blade and flew out of the end and towards the witch's body.

**"DIE, YOU FILTHY HUMAN SCUM!"** Oyukata screamed and her book flashed even brighter before a green/white beam blasted from the bead on the book's center.

The energies collided and fought for dominance.

_"Black and White!"_ Was the thought of all who saw the incredible spectacle in front of them.

The point of colission created a dome of power, half black, and half white. It continued to expand until it created a massive explosion. Oyukata was blinded by the light until a silhouette appeared in front of her and it brought its scythe down, cleaving her spellbook in half.

_**"Im...possible!"**_ She thought before the giant body began to seize and convulse due to the magic recoiling within it. Tsukune looked at her with a pitying gaze before he threw his head back and roared to the heavens. Several dozen lightning bolts wrapped around the monster's body like a cage. The body suddenly exploded and the energies would have spread to the entire town but Tsukune's lightning managed to contain it. All of the viewers rushed out of the bus.

**"TSUKUNEEEEEE!"** The women all screamed. The light from the explosion died down only for their vision to be blocked by a cloud of dust.

**"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"** A snarling roar echoed across the valley. They all looked up to see their savior hovering above them, looking worse for wear with his pants torn apart in a lot of places. He dropped down in front of them and smiled once he made eye contact before falling face-first in a dead faint. They all rushed to him as his body changed back into his human form.

**"You idiot! You shouldn't push yourself like that."** Moka chastised. She and the other girls picked him up and hauled him to the bus so they could get back to his godfamily's home. Kimiko had Tsukune sat next to her so he could lean on her and use her shoulder as a pillow while Chiaki sat on her godbrother's other side with his arm wrapped around her small shoulders the entire time. Kuroi gave Moka her rosario back and retook his place around his master's shoulders as Moka reattached the jeweled cross to her choker. The Outer Moka sighed and fell back against the seat, but still remained concious.

The Bus driver took his seat and gunned the engine, _**"Heh heh. He's more powerful than we could have possibly imagined, I wonder what he'll do to surprise us next."**_ He thought with a smile.

"I want answers! What the hell has happened to my godson? And I want the entire truth." Kimiko suddenly blurted with a serious, no-nonsense look in her eyes.

The other girls looked hesitant but Nekonome-sensei gave them a nod. Moka sighed before beginning.

"It all started on the first day of school..." She continued her tale as they made their way into the city. The sun was rising on the horizon, indicating the beginning of a new day for our heroes.

(Later that morning)

_"Ow my head!"_ Tsukune thought as he awoke to the sight of sunlight peeking through the window. He looked at his surroundings to see that he was in a guest bedroom, probably at his godmother's house. He was home, he was alive. _"They're all safe!"_ He thought with a relieved sigh. He was startled by the door opening and Kimiko walking in with a tray full of breakfast, consisting of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and a glass of orange juice.

"Good to see that you're awake, featherhead." She joked. Her joking mood was hung off as his eyes became downcast and tears began to buildup.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't! I..." He was interuppted by his godmother putting the tray down on the bedside table and wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"Your friends told me everything. I understand why you were afraid, but I don't care about what you've become. You're my godson and you were right, nothing's ever going to change that. Chiaki just adores you even more now. She thinks that you're her own personal Guardian Angel." She said softly in his ear.

Tsukune stifled his sobs and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for several minutes until he calmed himself enough to answer her questions.

(Later in front of the bus)

"I love you, Chiaki! Be a good girl and i'll send you something cool, okay?" Chiaki nodded and hugged her godbrother before going to hug the others goodbye.

"Will we see you again anytime soon?" Kimiko asked.

Tsukune shook his head. "We're not allowed to leave the school campus; by that, I mean the barrier that separates the worlds, until after we graduate. So i'm stuck there for a while." He hugged her and kissed her cheek and she did the same to him.

He and his friends got on the bus and waved goodbye to the small family. Kimiko had to put in one more thing, though.

"Tsukune, remember to use protection with them!" She shouted. Tsukune did an anime fall while sputtering gibberish and the girls turned scarlet.

FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH THIS DAMN CHAPTER! I SWEAR THAT I'LL HAVE OUT OF CONTROL UP PRETTY SOON!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. I'm sorry

I'M FREAKIN' BACK, PEOPLE!

I was discharged due to medical reasons plus the Army's downsizing like you wouldn't believe. I came home to a busted computer but I am living with my sister who has allowed me to use her laptop. Unfortunately, my already typed stories and chapter updates were on my old computer and now I have to start over from scratch. I look forward to typing again and to read your coming reviews. Any questions? Send me a PM.


End file.
